Locke's Returner Adventures
by Methusilah
Summary: FFVI A collection of short stories about Locke's journeys and adventures against the Empire. Newest story: The Spykiller
1. Lost Treasures

_Introduction:_

_These are a collection of short stories about Locke's journeys and adventures with the Returners in the years before he had to save a certain green haired magitek riding witch. I'm putting each story (and hopefully future new ones) as "chapters" but please don't read them like that. They are each individual stories that don't run together like chapters, with no linear storyline planned. I tried to keep as accurate as possible to the game itself, but if I missed something, please bring it to my attention. Any feedback is good feedback. Enjoy!_

-Lost Treasures-

Locke checked the clock on the wall. Only 25 more minutes before he could board the ship from Nikeah to South Figaro. He was anxious to get back to Narshe to meet with Arvis, his liason with the Returners, but the clock wouldn't move any faster no matter how hard he stared at it. He gave the barkeeper a nod, and the man refilled his drink before moving on to another customer.

An old raggedy looking man stumbled into the café and tripped over his own feet, falling right into Locke's lap. "GAH!!!!" the man screamed, "get away from me!" In a hustle the man jumped to his feet, took a few steps back and looked frantically around the café at everyone now staring at him. He seemed to panic trying to catch his breath before he nervously pulled the bar stool out and sat down next to Locke.

"I… I'm sorry," the old man slogged through his words. "You just startled me."

"I startled you?" Locke questioned, "you're the one who fell into me." Locke gave the whole scene a slight laugh, giving the old man his trademark grin. There was no harm in this man, and accidents happen. "You seem a bit jumpy, have a drink. It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you, thank you," the old man nodded. Locke waved over the barkeeper again, who placed a full glass in front of the old man. "I can not stay too long, I must make the ferry to South Figaro," the old man said, tapping his fingers on the side of the glass.

"No worries," Locke replied, "we've got plenty of time. I myself am headed for South Figaro as well."

"Are there going to be a lot of people on this boat?" the old man asked.

"Uhhm… I'm not too sure," Locke was a little caught off guard by the strange question. "You certainly are an odd person if you don't mind my saying. Would it matter if there were lots of people aboard?"

The old man quickly looked around the café again intently before he leaned up against Locke whispering in his ear, "I'm being followed."

Locke tried not to laugh. Clearly this old coot was delusional. "Being followed by who?"

"Assassins… from the empire," the old man nodded as if that action would prove his story true.

Locke's Returner senses jumped up, but he kept his cool and outwardly appearance. "Assassins? From the empire? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Clearly you don't know Gestahl as well as I do," the old man continued whispering, keeping his eyes away from the treasure hunter to keep sentry on the room. "They've been chasing me from Albrook."

"Albrook you say?" Locke kept his act up, making it look as if he didn't really believe the crazed man, although for the most part he truly didn't believe a word of it. "And how do you know Gestahl so well that you're positive there are assassins coming after you?"

"Because I know one of his most precious secrets."

Now Locke's senses really heightened. Lunatic or not, maybe this man had some sort of valuable information. "Most precious secrets? You mean like the combination to his sock drawer?"

The old man turned and locked eyes with the Returner for the first time since he stumbled into the café, "I know the location of a treasure that gives him great power."

"Great power?" Locke echoed.

The old man nodded, "The power to control life and death."

Locke laughed, "The power to control life and death? You're speaking nonsense old man."

"Go ahead and laugh, but you would be fearful if you saw what I've seen with these very eyes." The man broke his stare from Locke and looked again around the café to check on anyone suspicious. "I've seen Gestahl call back the dead."

Locke suddenly lost all the laughter in his voice. His good spirit ribbing with the old man disappeared. It's as if a weight had just fallen on his soul. "Call back the dead?"

"With these very eyes that's exactly what I've seen," the man's voice dropped suddenly with an added spike of coldness to his tone. "I was with Gestahl through the caves as his guide when we found the glowing rock, the most magnificent thing I ever seen. Who knows how long it's been there, it must be beyond ancient."

Locke tried to race through every story, every urban legend, every housewife's tale he could think of about a glowing rock that could bring back the dead, but he couldn't remember a single one. He had been looking for a story like this ever since the massacre at Kohlingen. He felt his life depended on a way to call her back.

"Ho ho," the old man elbowed Locke playfully, "I can see this story has some interest to you."

"Yes… very much so."

"It has much interest to Gestahl too. I'm the only one left who knows where this rock is located. It's such a well guarded secret that the Emperor hasn't even told his generals it exists!"

Locke chocked on his breath for a moment. Had fate finally started to fall his way? "And that's why—"

"That's why there's assassins after me," the old man cut in. "Gestahl doesn't want anyone else to know his true power. I have to find a safe place to hide."

"Once we get South Figaro, I know a place in Narshe where you can stay. Very secluded, no one will ever know you are there," Locke tried to put on a smile, yet couldn't help but let his emotions pour onto his face. All he could see was Rachel lying silently in her bed. Just the thought began to tear at his heart.

The old man looked at the clock. "Narshe? Then we'd better get going before we missed the ferry." The old man reached for the still full glass in front of him and began chugging down the contents loudly with an exclamatory sigh of relief when he finished it all. "Come young man, we've got to hur—"

Suddenly the old man stumbled backwards and dropped to the floor. His breathing became violent, and he grabbed at his throat, gasping for air. Locke jumped to his feet in shock. He had seen something like this before: Poison! Locke dropped to the man's side, trying to get his head up, but the old man squirmed vehemently on the floor, tossing away from Locke's arms.

"Help! Please! Someone help!" Locke cried as a small crowd of café patrons had gathered around the old man. "Someone get this man a tonic! A potion! Something! Help!"

The patrons all looked around at each other, shrugging at Locke that they didn't have anything. The Returner looked to the barkeeper for help, but the man behind the bar was nowhere to be found.

It suddenly dawned on Locke. The barkeeper was the only one who could have touched the old man's drink. There _was_ an Imperial assassin, just as the old man had said. Locke knew the old man's time was extremely short. He grabbed the dieing man by the shoulders, screaming out loud, "Where's the treasure?! Please man, where is it?!"

The old man looked as if he tried to say something, but he could only gargle out gibberish. Tears started to form in Locke's eyes, not for the death of the old man, but for being so tantalizingly close. "Please! Don't die on me now! Where is the treasure?!! Old man! Please!!! NO!!!"

But it was too late. The old man gave one final wheeze of terror, before his eyes shut and his body became still. Locke gave out a wail in sorrow, tears fully streaming from his eyes. The crowd of patrons started to file out of the café slowly to get away from the grisly scene.

Locke dropped his face to the floor, trying to regain his composure. The old man was right about the assassin. That must mean he was right about the treasure. Locke took in a deep breath and was finally able to collect himself. From the drying tears on his face came a small glimmer of hope: Rachel could be saved.


	2. The Ruby of Dreams

-The Ruby of Dreams-

Locke knew that if he moved he would be dead. Just up ahead he could see the bright light of a camp fire in the night. He could vaguely make out the silhouettes of two imperial scouts. He had spotted one drinking at the café in South Figaro, and followed him out of the city to the campsite just outside Figaro Cave.

Locke hadn't meant to get involved with these two goons. He had only stopped in South Figaro for a quick drink and relaxation before moving on to research his latest sought after treasure in Figaro's library. But that's when he spotted a man disguised as an ordinary citizen. It was his standard issue empirical sword that had caught the thief's attention. No ordinary citizen would be able to get their hands on weapons like that. But what the hell was one of Ghestal's soldiers doing sneaking around South Figaro? As a Returner, Locke had to know and report back to Edgar.

He kept a close eye on the man at the café, and cautiously followed him as he left the village and headed out into the wilderness to rendezvous with his partner. When Locke came upon the campfire, he crept slowly, hiding behind bushes and trees until he was just in ear's reach, which is exactly when he heard a Doberman barking.

"What's gotten him all riled up?" one of the men at the camp asked, looking out into the darkness.

"I'm not sure, I think something's out there," another replied.

"It's my papa coming to rescue me!" a young girl screamed, but her cry was cut off by the sound of a hard slap across her face.

"Shut it!" the second man growled. "You can see your papa again very shortly, all you have to do is tell us the information we want to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I've never been in any hidden passageways under the city. I'm just a little girl-" the second man wound up to smack her again, but held his pose when the Doberman began barking viciously again.

"What is it boy?" the first man walked over to the leash holding the dog to a tree about to unhooked the latch.

Locke knew the dog would be coming right for him and only had a moment to think. The treasure hunter quickly pulled out his knife and very slightly stabbed himself in the left arm, not enough to do any real damage, but enough to draw a good amount of blood. Then jumping out of his hiding position, Locke ran as fast as he could directly into the camp. "Help! Help! Oh please help me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "oh thank the goddess, please you must help me." The treasure hunter reached the camp's light and crumbled to the ground in a heap right in front of the first man. The Doberman began barking his head off, fighting the leash's restraints to get to the fallen Returner's side.

"What's the meaning of this?" the second man questioned. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"Oh please sir, you've got to help me! I was attacked by a wild rhinotaur back there. He nearly got me, clawed me good he did though. He slashed my arm badly," Locke's voice rambled all together. "Please… do you have any tonics, or bandages, or anything. I'm afraid of getting poisoned! Please help me!"

The first man looked back questioningly at the second. "Calm down… there's no rhinotaur after you."

"Sir he's out there, he can probably smell my trail. Oh! I'm going to die of the poison! Please don't let me die like that!"

"Oh shut up!" the second man yelled at Locke and dug in his pockets. "Here, take this damn antidote if it keeps you quiet. You aren't going to die of no poison from a rhinotaur."

"Oh thank you sir, thank you. Bless you from the bottom of my heart." Locke sat up and drank the bitter tasting antidote, trying not to make a face to keep up the act. He took a few deep breaths, looking around the camp. It was a minimal setting, only the fire a large bag with cooking utensils on the ground, the two scouts, and a very scared young girl who had her hands bound by a rope behind her back and was tied to a nearby tree. "This is some kind of odd set up. Family vacation?"

"Help me please!" the girl screamed seeing a stranger in the camp, "these men kidnapped me! They took me from-"

Another slap from one of the scouts cut her off. "I told you before to shut it!"

"Wh-wh-what kind of a camp is this?" Locke tried his best to look as shocked as possible.

Instantly the second man pulled his standard issued sword right to Locke's throat. "You picked the wrong place to run to friend. Search him," he ordered the other scout and started going through the treasure hunter's pockets.

"Hmm… keys, dagger with… yuck this must be rhinotaur blood" the first scout recoiled, dropping the dagger to the ground, "hmm, jackpot. What's inside this little pouch here? Why hello. There must be 100 gold in here… and what's this ruby? It'll be worth quite a lot back home."

"Let me see that," the second scout snatched the pouch and saw the treasures for himself. "Tie him up next to the girl. Good. Now, friend, tell us what you know about a hidden passageway under South Figaro."

Locke struggled but never really put up much of a fight in getting tied to the tree along with the girl. "Hidden passageways? I have no clue what you mean. I am not from South Figaro"

The second scout punched Locke across the face, leaving a small bruise on his cheek. "If you aren't from South Figaro, then what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was trying to get to Figaro castle to see the jeweler there about my ruby. It's one of a kind. I wanted to get a price on it before I went and sold it to Owzer."

"Owzer?" the first scout asked, "you mean that rich guy from Jidoor?"

"Oh yes sir," Locke nodded, "he said he's already very interested in it. I have no time to worry about secret passages when I've got a fortune to be made."

The second scout looked at him questioningly, "If you carried something so valuable, why are traveling alone at night. You are obviously no fighter if you can't even handle a weak little rhinotaur."

"I can't trust anyone else sir. I had to stow away aboard a ship just to get into South Figaro without being jumped. Please sir, untie me and let's travel to Figaro together. We'll split everything down the middle, we'll all be rich as Owzer himself!"

"Let me see that pouch again," the first scout said, reaching for the bag but his partner slapped his hand away with a smack. "Yeouch!"

"Keep your hands to yourself. You don't seriously believe this coot do you?" The second scout reached in the pouch and took the ruby out to study it in the firelight. "This thing ain't worth all that."

"How do you know that?" the first scout chimed in quickly.

"Why do you care so much about it? We ain't supposed to be running off to Jidoor. Our orders were to find a way into South Figaro and that's what we're going to do."

"Aww… com'on. What's the harm in taking a chance? How much is Gestahl paying us? It's peanuts! Here's our chance to quit the army and live a life of luxury."

"Oh yes, a luxury for all of us," Locke chimed in, "even split three ways, we'll never have to work again in our lifetimes.

"Keep quiet!" the second scout scolded the treasure hunter, before returning his gaze back to the ruby. He gave it a hard glance, thinking it over. "If it's worth that much to Owzer, it'll be worth that much to Gestahl. We're bringing this treasure back to Vector."

"He'll just take it for himself and won't give us anything," Locke pleaded.

"Yeah," the first scout agreed with the prisoner. "You know how greedy the Emperor gets."

"No! We have our orders and a trip to Jidoor is not one of them."

"You're throwing a fortune away!" Locke cried.

"Yeah, you're throwing our fortune away," the first scout agreed.

"Our fortune?" the second scout retorted in a mocking tone, "since when was this our fortune. I say this thing is worthless and we are just being played as fools."

In a flash the first scout pulled his sword and pointed it at his partner's chest. "I'm sick of taking orders from that slimy Kefka. I want out of the empire."

"You want out of the empire? I'll get you out of the empire," the second scout howled, dropping the ruby and grasping his own sword, knocking the other weapon away from his chest. Instantly the two were dueling around the campsite, the first swinging high only to be blocked, while his new enemy would slash low to try and catch his opponent off guard.

The sound of metal clinging against metal filled the night, only slightly being drowned out by the vicious barking of the Doberman still tied up. Locke watched the two combatants intently, all while fiddling with the ropes keeping his hands tied. A master treasure hunter like himself could undo any knot, especially a weak one that bound his wrists behind his back. He felt the ropes slack and slowly inched over to the girl who had kept quiet the whole time, afraid to speak up for fear of being abused again.

"Shhh…" Locke whispered to her, "we're getting you out of here." He turned her around slightly and with lightning speed freed her from her bounds.

"Thank you mister," the girl whispered back. Suddenly a piercing scream came from the other side of the camp. Locke looked up to see the first scout standing over the fallen body of his partner, the first scout's sword sticking straight out of the loser's chest.

"Get me out of the empire eh? Well how's about that! I say we go to Jidoor unless you want to say otherwise now," the victor laughed to himself. "What is that? No objections? Then Jidoor it is!" The scout turned back to where the two prisoners and the ruby were. Locke picked up his dagger from the ground and tossed it across the camp, stabbing the scout in the neck and killing him instantly.

The girl screamed again in horror, throwing herself against Locke to try and hide her eyes. Locke patted the girl on the top of her head, "It's alright little one. Shhh… stay calm. Those men aren't going to hurt you ever again."

"Thank you sir," the girl whimpered.

"Please, the name is Locke," he smiled and gave her a wink.

The girl finally let go of the thief and picked up the ruby that had fallen to the ground. "Here you go Mr. Locke. You're fortune."

Locke could only laugh. "That thing? It's worth less than the 100 gold that was with it in the pouch. Here, you keep it. Now let's get you back to your papa."


	3. A Meeting of Actors

-A Meeting of Actors-

Celes was always a very good actress. Cid used to joke on many occasions that if she wasn't such a world-class soldier, she'd make a world-class diva at the opera house. Celes knew when to use her hidden talent, especially when Kefka would start with his beatings. She could take a lot more than that maniac would normally dish out, but she learned to cry out in pain, hoping Kefka would be pleased and quickly grow bored with her. While the screams of pain weren't totally real, the bruises, like the one he left on her face yesterday, always were.

In her few private moments, she had perfected a costume of an old raggedy woman she used in her espionage missions. Gestahl had already ordered the future invasion of all the cities on the southern continent, with Celes herself leading most of the charge. She was always the most astute of soldiers and decided to take it upon herself to work reconnaissance of her future targets, but secretly it also got her away from Kefka's maliciousness. It was this old raggedy woman who now sat alone in a corner in the café at Albrook, feeling the stinging pain from the bruise on her face that even the best of disguises couldn't hide.

The instructions Locke received from Arvis still ran through his head. Returner spies reported that the Empire had appeared to start mobilizing its troops. The Empire had been keeping its army in check ever since the backlash that came from the massacre at Kohlingen, at least until now. However, if the reports were true, and the Empire was mobilizing again, it wouldn't be too long until some other poor town would be leveled. Locke was ordered to find out what could possibly be the next target. Albrook was one of the closest cities to Vector, and therefore one of the biggest hotspots for Empirical rumors.

He had hide himself as an elderly merchant remembering how close he came to being thrown in jail the last time he was in Albrook. While he seriously doubt anyone would remember him, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Locke danced his way through the café, singing along to the upbeat piano music, a half-empty glass in his hand. The cafés were always the center point for rumors and loose tongues, but so far he hadn't come up with anything of value. Locke had been in town a few days now and all he had come up with was that there was a large celebration for Colonel Leo's promotion to the rank of General a few weeks ago, nothing at all worth any real value. He was becoming a little frustrated, but the treasure hunter was able to put it behind him in his normal cheerful mood.

Locke danced around laughing with a young girl, who was giggling at the "old man's" jolliness. Still laughing with drink in hand, Locke flopped down into the nearest chair, directly across the table from where an old quiet woman sat staring around the café, although Locke could have sworn she was really more lost in her own thoughts.

"Pardon me," Locke smiled at the old woman. "I hope you don't mind if an old man like me could take a rest here for a moment."

The old woman took a moment to even register that there was someone across the table speaking to her. "Oh… I-I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, I hope you don't mind if an old fogey like me took a moment to rest here. These young'uns are so boisterous and full of energy. Us elders need to take a rest every so often don't we?"

It took Celes a moment to figure out what the old man was talking about, nearly forgetting that no one knew her true age. "Oh… yes… yes," she spoke quietly.

"Everyone here seems to be up and about having a good time, why be so quiet and lost in a corner?" Locke asked. This woman looked like she had something heavy on her mind, maybe the information that he was seeking.

"I just came to get away," Celes whispered again, turning her attention back to the crowd and not the man across from her.

"That's a nasty bruise you have on your face there. I might have some bandages in my collection here somewhe--"

"No!" Celes' voice jumped immediately, even surprising herself. She didn't want anyone near her to touch her face, fearing her disguise would show through. "I… I mean… no thank you, it's alright, honestly. Just… tough love." At least that's what Kefka would jokingly call it.

"Tough love? That doesn't really sound much like love at all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Love is supposed to be the greatest thrill in the world, not something that leaves bruises on your face."

"You're a merchant, a doctor, and now an expert on love?" Celes sneered.

"Perhaps a long time ago, life's been rather difficult on me in my old age."

"Then you really aren't one to judge what love is," Celes' combative soldier side started taking over. She didn't care about love, she just couldn't hold her tongue in front of this nosy old man.

"Oh, I had love a long time ago, bless her heart," the slight pain on the old man's face wasn't entirely an act. "But she's been gone a long time now."

"So you've been lonely for many, many years, and this is what you call the greatest thrill in the world?"

"All that and then some," the old man chuckled and flashed a slight grin. "All those years alone seem painful in comparison to the time when she was alive. But that pain is nothing in comparison to the years alone had she never been there at all."

Celes shook her head in disbelief. You live just for someone else, even if it is only for a few years? Nonsense! That's what will make her an elite general while these common folk and their _love_ are only around to be her next target. But why was this man grinning while she felt in pain. The sting from the bruise on her face constantly reminding her of the correct way life should be lived. Physical pain heals, but emotional pain from losing someone, that's something that can never be corrected. And yet this old man was grinning at her, happily enjoying himself.

Suddenly all Celes could picture in her head was the image of the old man's broken body being crushed underneath an approaching magitek suit. She saw the old man again being burned to death by one of the suits beams. She saw him again being run through by one of her soldiers' swords, and then trampled on as her horde moved to the next violent act. That grin of his was piercing her; the thought of his horrible death at her hands was unbearable.

"I'm not sure there's anything in life sadder than a life without love," the old man finally spoke again, "which means we've still got some time to save you, even in our old age." Locke stood up from the table, extending his hand. "Com'on, there's still a few more dances to go."

Celes panicked. The old man's grin was breaking her down. She looked around the café, finally catching the sight of the sun going down outside. "I… I have to get home. It's getting dark soon." She stood up and quickly scurried past Locke, trying not to look back at him.

"Then I shall save this dance for you the next time we meet," Locke called out to her with a laugh, knowing that was a lie.

"I shall take you up on it," Celes lied right back. She hurried as fast as she could to the cities limit and started west towards Vector. She had to get back and rethink everything. No she didn't, she already had. There was going to be no massacre at Albrook and no unneeded bloodshed. She would even flat out refuse to poison the water supply as Kefka had ordered her too. The thought of that happy man's painful death made her start to lose her breath. She had all but forgotten the stinging bruise on her face.

_PS: I know this story is a little far fetched, but the idea hit me and I just couldn't get rid of it. You know how it goes :)  
_


	4. A Partner In the Business

-A Partner in the Business-

"Locke Cole!" a voice shouted. Locke looked around the crowded auction house at Jidoor too see who was calling his name. "Not like you to arrive without some sort of heroic entrance."

"County? Is that you?"

"How ya doin' you old thief!" County asked making her way up to where Locke was standing. She was the only person he allowed to call him that, mainly because she was a master treasure hunter herself. "I decided to scout the competition," she smiled at him, "and when I heard the great Locke Cole was selling a major treasure he discovered, I had to see it for myself."

"That trinket really didn't pull in much."

"Don't kid yourself. That was a very high bid."

"What have you been stealing recently?" Locke smiled back at her. "I haven't seen you since the Tzen Ruby incident."

"And what an incident that was!" They both laughed.

"So what have you been up too?" Locke asked as the crowd started to thin out.

"I'm glad that I ran into you, because I actually have some news for you, I'm working for the Empire now."

"What?!" Locke felt as if he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"They're hiring out, looking for mercenaries and the like, especially treasure hunters, people like you and me."

"How could you?" Locke was almost in disbelief.

"It's not like I'm joining the standing army or anything like that. I don't have to take any kind of oaths or nothing. The Empire is paying big bucks for people like us to go diving into some ancient Magi War ruins. They even pay for the supplies and everything. I'm not really sure why, but as long as we get paid right? You should really think of joining up. You'd be a big asset."

"Join up with the people who destroyed Kohlingen? NEVER!" Locke suddenly realized he was yelling and covered his mouth embarrassingly looking over the faces of the few remaining at the auction house who were staring at him. "I… I mean… I can't."

"Look Locke, I know how you feel about Kohlingen, but the Empire has changed. They haven't advanced anywhere as people had feared since the massacre," County tried to convince him. "Hey, you know I'm not fan of the Empire either, but it's a really sweet deal with more security than being out on your own."

"What about Rachel?"

It seemed funny to County that Locke would say that, when it was those exact same three words she had asked him a few years ago after she found the broken hearted treasure hunter drinking himself to death. They had known each other for years even before then, two treasure hunters who would cross paths, and on occasions join forces for major expeditions. Although their meetings were often few and far between, she had always treated Locke as a little brother, partly because she was older than him, and partly because she saw a lot of herself in the young thief. In their dangerous line of work, Locke was someone whom she could completely trust.

When she went into the café and happened by coincidence to find an extremely drunk Locke, her sisterly instinct took over and she brought him back to her home in Narshe. When he explained the horrible accident that had happened when he had found an amazing treasure, the first words from County were, "What about Rachel?" The pain she immediately saw in his eyes still haunted her.

She made Locke stay with her in Narshe a few weeks, even forcing him to go on some expeditions to try and help heal his mind. It was only an eventually moment of irony when he announced that he was leaving Narshe to go adventuring on his own. County was both overjoyed for him that he finally seemed better, but also extremely worried about his first adventure truly alone. The vision of Locke's face from when she asked those three ill-fated words, _What about Rachel?_, only increased her worry about him out on his own. She knew that Rachel's memory was driving a stake through his heart, but out of her own haunting of asking him that first time, she had made it a point not to mention her.

County took in a deep breath, stumbling over her words to try and find a response. "This won't be about the Empire, or what they did to Rachel. Com'on, it'll just be us two again, like old times."

"I… I just can't. County you don't understand. Her memory came back right before she finally blacked out. I wasn't there to protect her." County hung her head listening to Locke. She'd heard this story all before. When she got word that Kohlingen had been invaded, she hurried to the town and found Locke a sobbing mess beside Rachel's bed. Even County's heart was broken that day seeing the destroyed man crying on the floor by a bed in the basement.

County looked around the auction house, noticing that they were the last two still remaining. "I know that's how you feel, but you've got to come to your senses Locke. Treasure hunting is getting extremely dangerous. Going out alone and getting yourself killed isn't going to solve anything. And it's not like you'd be taking orders from Gestahl or anything like that. Just the protection the Empire can offer."

Locke remained silent for a few moments, before finally breaking the awkard silence. His voice was so quiet that even in the empty auction house County had a hard time hearing him, "I heard a rumor that there's a treasure that can call back the dead."

"Where did you hear this? I haven't heard anything about a treasure like that."

"This old man I met in Nikeah," Locke started to speak a little louder. "He said the Emperor had some treasure that could bring back the dead that he was trying to keep a secret."

"Where is this treasure? I figure it's got to be in Vector then."

"I doubt it. The old man said something about finding it in a cave somewhere, but he was assassinated before he could tell me where. I don't even know what it is, just some kind of glowing rock."

"Glowing rock?" County echoed. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"But it has to be real. The old man wouldn't have been killed if it weren't. Don't you see? There could be a way to… to call Rachel back."

County gasped at the possibility of what Locke was saying. If there was a way to revive his lost love, County wanted to do all she could to help.

"So you see," Locke continued, "I have to go this alone. I have to find this treasure that Gestahl has, and I can't let him or anyone else stop me."

"Oh Locke," County smiled at him, touching his cheek with her hand. "All that dangerous treasure hunting you've done and it hasn't changed you a bit. You still have the biggest heart of any person I've ever met before. If only we could all be like you, risking your life totally for the sake of others, this world would be a much more wonderful place."

Locke finally let a laugh slip from his lips again. "Thanks, just make sure you take care of yourself working for the Empire. I wouldn't trust a single thing they say."

County smiled, letting go of Locke's face. "Who do you think I am? Some small time thief? I know how to take care of myself. Just make sure you know how to take care of yourself. I want you in fit condition next time we meet."

"When do you think that'll be?"

County smiled to her friend and gave him a wink, "When we find this rumored glowing rock."


	5. The Old Gang

-The Old Gang-

"Everybody line up, and not a peep out o' anyone! Ya got that?!" The pirate captain cursed at the captives, pacing up and down the deck of his newly caught prize. Raiding the ferries was extremely dangerous, with repercussions from all nations all over the world, even the Empire, but the monetary reward could be the stuff of dreams, even on one of the tiny ferries like this one. "Now I want everyone to empty out their pockets and drop all valuable in front o' them with not so much of… Locke Cole?"

The treasure hunter, one of the unfortunates who just happen to have picked the wrong ferry at the wrong time gave the pirate captain a hard stare, "Redeoux… it's been a while."

The pirate laughed heartily, "Well if all things o' fate aren't swinging my way this fine morning. Never imagined to find you here on a ship, never thought you had the stomach for it."

"Never imagined to find you here on a ship, I thought you always kept your pick-pocketing to dry land."

"Shaddup!" the pirate captain roared, punching Locke across the face, sending him down to one knee. The treasure hunter rubbed his jaw before getting back up to his feet.

Behind the captain a tall thin man holding a knife to keep the captives at bay snickered gleefully at the scene while gathering up all the loot from the other passengers. "Why be so easy on him? Let me take a few shots, I've been working out recently."

"Lone Wolf," Locke nodded to the man, "last I left you, I believe you were cursing up a storm at me from the other side of that canyon… you remember, the side that didn't have the treasure."

"You lucky little brat," Lone Wolf sneered at him.

"Luck? That's what you call it? I guess that's what makes the difference between you just being a thief and I being a master treasure hunter."

"Let me at him!" Lone Wolf leapt after Locke, but Redeoux stepped in the way first.

"Now now, we can't treat our little friend here any different than we would the rest of our esteemed guests. I see plenty o' wallets and purses on the deck in front of everyone else, but I see no gold at your feet there Locke. Still poor and street ridden? I don't see how that girl o' yours will ever get married when you can't even afford a ring of any kind."

Anger swelled up in Locke, thinking about Rachel's lifeless body lying in that bed. "What the heck do you want from me Redeoux? I spent the last coins I had for the fare. I don't have anything."

"Getting a little riled up thinking about your sweetie there eh? You could have been the greatest thief in the world, but she always was what dragged you down," Redeoux laughed maliciously, keeping his eye on Locke. "Search him."

Lone Wolf did as he was ordered and started to go through Locke's pockets with one hand, keeping his knife held up with the other. "Spent your last coins huh?" the thief laughed, finding a small leather pouch. Lone Wolf shook it next to his ear, hearing the clinking of gold inside. The thief tossed the pouch to the pirate with a laugh before going through more of Locke's pockets. "Hmm… and what's this? A letter? 'Dear Gerad.' I didn't know you got yourself into the postal service."

"Give me that back," Locke tried to snatch it, but Lone Wolf moved his hands too quickly, leaving Locke only grasping at air.

"Not so fast there master treasure hunter," the thief mocked him, reading through the rest of the letter. "Bah… this is nothing but gibberish. Let me toss him overboard and just be done with it."

"Not so fast there Lone Wolf," the pirate laughed. "Think back to all the times we had with the esteemed Mr. Cole here. Do you really want to ruin our grand reunion by tossing him overboard like that so quickly?"

Lone Wolf thought it over, looking at Locke with discontent, "perhaps you're right, I do still owe him plenty for that little canyon incident. After all Locke, you did deliberately tell me to go the wrong direction."

"You deliberately tried to shove me off the waterfall!"

"You deliberately made off with my treasure!"

"It did go to buying Rachel the nicest of dresses," Locke smiled boyishly. It hurt him to think back to such happy times with his love, but he held himself strong, knowing that comment would get the two villains upset.

"You did what with the treasure?!"

"I went on a little shopping spree in Jidoor, found her the most gorgeous of shimmering outfits. Bluer than the sky itself, matched her purple hair just dandy," Locke laughed in return mockery, although for a moment his heart skipped a beat. It was true what he had done with the treasure, and the dress really was the bluest thing he'd ever seen before.

"Why you! You left me in the canyon for that?!" Furiously Lone Wolf charged Locke with his knife and swung straight at Locke's head. The treasure hunter acted on reflexes and with surprising speed caught the thief's arm and twisted it behind Lone Wolf's back, causing the thief to drop the knife and yell out in pain. "Let me go!"

"You demand a lot for someone in your position," Locke chuckled keeping his hold on the thief. "First give me back the letter."

"Here! Take it!"

"Good… now when will you ever learn to place nice?"

"Play nice? Redeoux is right, that girl of yours has really turned you from being a thief."

Lone Wolf's final insult sent Locke over the edge. In the blink of an eye he threw Lone Wolf to the ship's railing and tossed him over the edge, sending him into the icy water below with a yell and splash.

"Enough!" Redeoux's voice boomed over the entire sea. He had a long scimitar that he held in position ready to attack. "I should have killed you a long time ago when you bailed on us."

"Bailed? I never bailed on you. I was never part of your pack of criminals," Locke shot back, picking up the small knife Lone Wolf had dropped for defense.

"You could have made a life of luxury for all of us, but you chose to throw it all away from a home town and some skirt." The pirate swung his blade high to crash it down on Locke's head, but Locke blocked it skillfully with the knife, keeping the larger weapon away from him.

"I made the right choice Redeoux," Locke put both of his hands on the knife's handle, feeling the pirate's strength start to over take him.

"You made a foolish one Locke! There is no caring for bravery in this world!" With those sharp words, Redeoux picked up his left leg and kicked Locke square in the chest, sending the treasure hunter crashing down on the deck to the gasps of the other passenger's on the ferry. Redeoux came sprinting after the fallen treasure hunter with his scimitar again held above his head to crash it down on Locke, just as Locke had expected. With expert skill from the ground, Locke fired the knife from his hand directly into the pirate's chest. Redeoux's charge halted instantly as he looked down to see the handle deeply embedded in his body and blood starting to leak out. Weakly he stumbled to his left, trying to grasp the ship's railing for stability, but the pain and shock had caused him to go dizzy. He overshot the railing and slipped overboard, falling into the ocean leaving a small red pool of blood on the surface.

Locke raced to the side and looked over the edge, not seeing any sign of the pirate. He then looked at all the shocked and scared faces of the other passengers who were afraid of what had just happened. "It's alright everybody… they're gone. You're safe now." The treasure hunter put on a grin and waved to everyone, trying to ease their tension. He pulled out the letter he had retrieved from Lone Wolf, reading over the contents again. "_Dear Gerad_." It was explicit instructions from Bannon that Locke was to deliver to King Edgar of Figaro on the Empire's next move, all written in code.

Locke couldn't help but think of his beloved laying motionless in that bed in Kohlingen. It was because of her that he got away from Redeoux, and it was because of her "death" that he had gotten involved in the Returners. He hoped that if she were there at the moment, she would care for his bravery and approve of what he had become.

Locke looked to the clear sky, taking in a deep breath. If she were there at the moment, the dress she would have been wearing would definitely be bluer than the sky.


	6. The Stalling Mission

-The Stalling Mission-

Locke fitted the imperial helmet over his head, snapped the chin strap on and gave himself a final look over. The uniform was a little big but the price was just right. The treasure hunter looked down at the unconscious form of the undressed imperial soldier he had laid out only a few moments ago. The sentry never saw it coming, and with his expert skills, Locke cleaned him out from behind and quickly dragging him into the nearest tent, one luckily unoccupied. The Returner had skillfully bound the man's arms and legs, and placed a gag around his mouth. Locke then dragged the body behind a pile of large wooden boxes in the center of the tent.

The Returner could still hear the dissenting opinion of King Edger going through his mind. The empire had discovered the location of the Returner's headquarters just outside of Doma and had a full legion of troops to smash the revolutionaries once and for all. Even worse was the timing of the crisis with the Figaro king making an appearance at the location to go over strategy with Banon. Edgar couldn't be seen in allegiance with the Returners for the fear that it would give Gestahl the evidence he needs to invade one of the last ruling kingdoms that could rival his power.

Once Locke heard this, he immediately began drawing up plans in his head to sneak into the legion's camp. He needed to slow down the advance long enough to allow Edgar and the other Returners to escape past Doma and regroup at the secondary hide out in the Sabil Mountains.

"You can't go alone!" Edgar yelled at the treasure hunter in disbelief as he watched Locke arm himself with a few knives and a book of matches before he finally tied his bandana tightly around his forehead. "This is ludicrous! It's nothing less than a suicide mission!"

"You don't know that for sure Edgar," Locke spoke calmly to his friend. He tried to keep his nerves as cool as possible to ease his friend's worry even though in reality he knew the danger that he was about to face. However, he also knew it was the only way.

"But to go into the camp alone? We're on the run because our forces are so vastly outnumbered, and yet here you are wanting to take on the entire empire single handedly."

"I don't plan on fighting them all," Locke mustered a light smile. "Just hold them off long enough to get you out of here. You of all people know full well that you can't be spotted here. Besides which, I'm better off working by myself, you know that."

"I cannot ask a friend to sacrifice himself for my own well being, whether I'm royalty or not."

"Who said I wasn't going to be coming back? I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"You've gotten yourself out of some hairy situations before, but this is insanity!"

"Just get yourself out of here as quickly as possible. I'll meet you back at Figaro for teatime, you have my word on that."

That argument with Edgar seemed ages ago now, but the treasure hunter knew he still had plenty of work to do to keep the empire at bay. He opened the flap to the tent he had snuck into and checked to make sure the unconscious soldier wasn't visible from the entrance. There was a constant nagging feeling that Locke shouldn't let the downed man live. Who knows how long he would be out, and left unsupervised, or who knew how much noise he could make and bring attention to himself. Once word was out that there was an imposter in the camp, there would be no escape for him this time. He couldn't let this possibility stop him. All of the Returners counted on him right now.

Locke turned and went back into the dim light of the tent. The eeriness of the silence was splitting his soul apart. He went back around the boxes and crept up on the unconscious soldier. Locke reached down and spun the limp body over, turning the soldier on his back. The Returner reached into his belt, took out one of his knives and held it over the man's face.

It was only then that Locke noticed it wasn't a man, but nothing more than a boy. His face was too soft and innocent to have been scared by the covering of an Imperial soldier's helmet. He wasn't the terror Locke thought he had to dispatch.

The Returner caught his arm in mid-air and held the knife steady above the boy. Instead of Edgar in his mind, this time it was Rachel. He could see the same soft and innocent features in her face.

The life of the boy flashed before Locke's eyes. He could see a young girl waiting for his return back in Vector. He could see him signing up for the Empire not for world domination but rather under the promise of earning riches, enough to buy a wedding ring. He was not a man of evil, but a boy sacrificing everything for the love of his life. Without the Imperial uniform on… Locke saw himself.

The Returner put the knife down, and instead took out his box of matches, lighting one to look better upon the boy's face. That's when something else grabbed Locke's attention. The writing on the boxes came clear: "Mining Explosives."

With all speed Locke dropped the match and stomped on it to put the flame out, cursing to himself under his breath. He looked around realizing he was totally surrounded by the explosive boxes. No wonder the tent was conveniently empty. Empty enough for no one to notice… the idea sprang to Locke.

The Returner grabbed the unconscious soldier and started to drag him to the opening flap of the tent. Locke peeked out to make sure the cost was clear. To pull this off would require all of his speed and strength.

Locke dropped the boy for a moment at the entrance and took out his box of matches again, going to the far side of the tent. He pulled off one of the cloth coverings from the boxes and stretched it across the floor. The harsh noise of the match being struck split the air. The Returner paused for a moment gazing at the mystique of the dancing light on the end of the match before he placed the flame next to the end of the cloth, finally igniting the covering, just before the flames reached his fingers.

Locke raced back to the front of the tent, grabbed the unconscious soldier by his bound wrists and dragged him out of the tent. He only made it a few feet away before he heard a voice calling from farther down the camp.

"Hey! What's going on down there?"

_Damn it!_ Locke thought to himself. He was spotted. And while he was still in the uniform, the sight of a soldier dragging around a bound and gagged body must have been suspicious. He knew it was a stupid idea, but he had no other options. On pure reaction, he pulled the boy's body with all of his force, dragging him behind another wooden box farther down the camp.

"Soldier, stop and present yourself!" The voice shouted out to Locke.

The treasure hunter didn't hesitate for a moment. Time was short. He gave a look back to see how far away the voice was, and then turned north and ran with all haste.

"Hey! Halt!" the voice cried out again. "Stop that soldier!" Suddenly other soldiers popped out of tents all over the camp. Locke put his head down, making sure no one saw his identity and kept on sprinting. The edge of the camp was very close. It was the same way he had snuck in and knew there weren't any sentries over there. All he had to do was making to the edge of the camp and he was home free.

"Stop him!" the voice screamed out again. The sound of footsteps behind him filled Locke's ears. "Bring him down by any force necessary! Get that sol—"

The sound and force of the explosion was so great that it knocked over Locke and all the troopers chasing him. The night suddenly flashed with more light than the day. Then, just as instantly as the light appeared, it dissolved once again back into darkness. The chasing soldiers all slowly got to their feet and stood in shock and amazement at the flames that now started to eat their way through the camp. When one finally turned to check on their prey, Locke was long gone.

The treasure hunter didn't even bother checking on the evacuation of the hideout, knowing that the Empire would never be able to get there in time now. He would double back to Mobliz before finding a way to get back to Figaro. He had single-handedly stalled the Empire from advancing onto the Returners. It wasn't easy, and he sure hoped he would never have to do something like that again, but rather than rejoicing at his own personal victory, he could only see that innocent face of the boy he had laid out. The Empire is evil, but not all of its citizen's are. At least that's something he thought Edgar would say.


	7. Interrogating a Prisoner

-Interrogating a Prisoner-

As soon as Locke woke up, the first thing that went through his mind, other than the sudden and sheering pain racing through his head, was him cursing himself for being so stupid as to not check of any sentries outside of the cave. He hadn't meant to run into trouble, but he hadn't meant to run into a small troop of Imperial soldiers either. The Returner had heard rumors of a small lost treasure from the War of the Magi nearby and thought the caves were the best place to start looking. He figured the legends of the treasure far out valued the actual price he would receive for tracking it down, but business was business and he had to generate income somehow. The one thing he wasn't expecting was for there to be soldiers after the same treasure, at least not for something Locke was so sure wasn't really that valuable. The other thing he didn't expect was for the soldiers to leave a sentry behind after Locke followed the soldiers into the cave.

"Cap'n, looks like the local is waking," a voice in the darkness said.

Locke tried to reach the back of his head where the sentry had knocked the treasure hunter out cold with the flat part of his blade, but found his wrists were bound behind his back. Locke's vision was still very blurry, and the darkness of the cave didn't help much. "Oooo…" the Returner moaned.

"Get him up!" a much harsher voice ordered out. Locke could only guess that he was the captain of the troop.

"What are you going to do to him?" a more familiar voice challenged the captain.

"What does it matter? A local like him might know something about these caves. They're the ones we originally got the stories from!" the captain retorted.

"For the last damn time, there ain't no glowing rocks here!"

"It's your job to find them! You aren't even one of my soldiers and to be honest, if it weren't for a direct order from General Leo himself that you aren't to be harmed, I would have left you in pieces a long time ago."

"We've been through these caves for the last four days now, I'm telling you there isn't anything here!" the familiar voice pleaded, "it's nothing but rumors and wives' tales!"

"A local like him would probably know exactly where to look," the captain barked out. Locke could feel the ground shaking below him as the footsteps of the massive sized captain began to march towards him. Locke tried to look up from the ground, but could only see the silhouette of the leader, who swiftly sent a kick right into Locke's midsection. "Get up!" he ordered.

"Stop it!" the familiar voice pleaded. Whoever it was ran to Locke's side, throwing herself in between the treasure hunter and the captain. "Physical violence isn't going to get us any where, can't you get that through your thick skull? General Leo wanted us to spread the good will of the Empire. I hardly see how beating up a local is going to achieve that goal."

"I am also under Kefka's order to bring back the lost treasures of the Magi War, and between you and me I'd much rather have myself face General Leo than General Kefka."

Locke moaned again and pushed himself off the ground to get to his knees. The dim light in the cave finally started to come more into focus. The Returner saw the hulking figure of the captain, just on the other side of the person protecting him from more abuse.

"Then let me speak to him as a treasure hunter," County said, still staring down the captain, "I ain't no soldier so I know how to get through to these people. Beating the snot out of them isn't going to help get any kind of answers from them. I'm only getting paid if I find these treasures, so between you and me, it's in my best interest to find this glowing rock as well."

The captain raised his sword to threaten Locke's protector, but County refused to back down. The female treasure hunter's glare started to pierce right into the captain, who finally lowered his weapon. In the end, it probably was a better idea to see if she could get more information out of the local than by brute force, although he'd never admit that he backed down to County.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Not with you standing there," County continued her glace. "We won't get anywhere if he still feels he's in danger with you standing there threatening all kinds of torture on him."

The captain shifted angrily, but turned on his heel and began to walk to another section of the cave where the rest of the troop was. "You have five minutes before I come back and get the information from him my way. You can tell him that as an incentive!"

County watched the hulking man storm off before she dropped to her knees and cradled Locke's head in her lap. "What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered, undoing the ropes that bound his arms behind his back.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Locke talked softly, the pain shooting through his head. "Are those your goons out there?"

"Hey, don't associate me with them. If I had my way, I would have gotten rid of them a long time ago."

"What did you think was going to happen when you signed up with the Empire?"

County looked away a little ashamed. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here," she tried to change the subject.

"I was in town and heard rumors about some kind of lost treasure. Business has been kind of slow lately. I thought this was a good place to start."

"You're damn right it was a good place to start," County looked up to make sure none of the soldiers were listening into their conversation.

"What do you mean? I thought I heard you say there was nothing here… "

"I don't want them to find anything," County kept watch over the treasure hunter in her normal sisterly manner. "Locke, it has something to do with the glowing rock you were talking about."

The words perked him up. "You saw the glowing rock?!"

"Sssshhh…" County put a finger to her lips hoping they weren't too loud. "No, I didn't see it. But Locke, are you sure you got your story straight about this treasure for Rachel?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure."

"I think there's a lot more to this than we know. There's something going on in Vector, something big. It's extremely classified but all I know is Gestahl has us going around after every rumor or story looking for glowing rocks from the Magi War."

"Rocks?" Locke looked confused. "You mean like plural?"

County nodded. "I don't know anything about them. It's so classified, we've got special sentries from the Emperor's guard following us. Although, judging from the back of your head, I think you've already found that out."

"You think that one is somewhere here?"

"I don't know, but from what these brutes have been telling me, the Emperor himself was very persistent about the spot. Gives me the feeling like there is something lost in these caves they shouldn't find."

"But they're looking for it right now," Locke looked confused. "Isn't that what you're here for? To find these glowing rocks?"

"Don't worry about me. I've been keeping these morons going in circles following their own tracks. They won't find anything with me leading them."

"Won't there be any repercussions if you don't find anything?"

County shot him a wink, "I can handle myself."

"Do you really think there are more of these rocks out there? More than just that one Gestahl has that could bring Rachel back?"

"I don't know. There still seems to be a lot of missing pieces about this all that I just don't know…" County was suddenly cut off by the sound of soldiers marching back in their direction. "Damn it!" County cursed looking over her shoulder to check how far away the troopers really were.

"Locke… do you trust me?" County rushed.

"Of course I do!"

"Then I'm really sorry about this." County took out her knife and bashed the Returner with the handle of her weapon in the back of the head again, knocking the treasure hunter back into unconsciousness. "Locke… you're always trying to save the damsel in distress, well for once let the damsel be able to save you."

"Time's up!" the captain called out, rounding the corner.

"About damn time!" County retorted, "I could have used you 30 seconds ago. Whoever bound this guy's wrists together did a really crappy job. He broke himself free and tried to attack me! Huh, some help you guys are! I had to fight him off myself!"

"I told you we should have done it my way," the captain grinned maliciously.

"Yeah, well he got what he deserved," County looked in pity at the downed man. "He's worthless anyways. Nothing more than a petty thief trying to pray off a couple of soldiers. He don't know nothing about this place."

"Should I finish him off for you then?" the captain enjoyed the idea of giving out his own brand of punishment.

"No need, it's a waste of time. Let's move. We should make one more sweep of the place before we call it quits. This guy won't cause us any more trouble."

"Fine, but only because of General Leo's good will," the captain grunted, "just remember who gives the orders out around here."

"Whatever," County rolled her eyes, "you're the captain."

"Let's move out and make one last sweep of the place. I want to spend tonight in a nice warm bed, not some dingy old cave."

County and the captain walked together back towards the rest of the troop. The treasure hunter couldn't help but give one last look to the unconscious figure left behind. Locke would wake up with one hell of a headache, but by then the troops should be gone and he could leave unharmed. County hoped they would be able to meet again under less stressful circumstances so he could understand why she had to do knock him out. She also hoped they could meet again under less stressful circumstances when he had located one of the glowing rocks and raised his long lost love from the dead.


	8. Thick As Thieves

-Thick As Thieves-

"'T'were a dark and stormy night…"

"No it weren't boss," one of the other thieves in the prison spoke up.

"Will you shut yer trap!" the boss yelled back. "I'm a-tellin' the story here. Anyways… where was I? Oh yes… t'were a dark and stormy night…"

"Well if you're goin' to tell it, you might as well tell it right," the same thief spoke up again.

"Why I oughta!" the boss stood up and took a swing at the interrupting thief. The thief on instinct threw a punch back at him, igniting a brawl inside the prison cell. Other bandits who were locked up in the adjacent cells started hooting and hollering with excitement.

"Can you two cut it out," a third man in the prison cell shouted at them in an annoying tone. The third man was not a member of the gang of thieves, just another criminal thrown in the Figaro's dungeon.

"Don't look at me, he's the one who started it!"

"Me?" the boss tried to plead innocent, until he swung his fist again and bopped the bandit over the head. "Now don't yer interrupt me again. Anyways… 'twere a dark a stormy night. Me and the boys here were 'aving a couple o' drinks at the pub in South Figaro. Life was good, but that's when we was interrupted."

"Interupted by who?" the third man ask.

"This guy I'd never seen before. Really young lookin' guy, looked like one of those outdoors types. Raggedy clothes, right down to the blue bandana he wore on his forehead. Anyways, we was havin' our drinks and he starts cussing up a storm from across the pub, goin' on and on about 'ow much he hates Figaro and can't stand that lousy King Edgar.

"That's a little dangerous thing to be shouting out in South Figaro of all places."

"He was a little tipsy," the thief chimed in.

"Aye, he was a lot of little tipsy," the boss laughed and made a motion of drinking from an invisible glass with his hand. "So he starts wondering around the pub shoutin' his 'ead off. I tells him to sit down and 'ave a drink. _'Wot's yer name fella?'_ I says to him.

"_'Locke Cole at yer service,' _he replies.

"_'Wot's all this hollerin' about you doin?'_ I asks him.

"_'I hate that lousy rotten King Figaro'_ Locke shouts out again. _'I want him to get what he deserves!'_

"_'Easy there fella,'_ I says to him, _'what do you mean by that?_'

"_'He thinks he's so rich and fancy sittin' up there in his palace. I want to hit him where he'll really feel it, in the treasure room.'_

"_'Treasure room?'_ I asks him.

"That's when this Locke fella leans over to me and whispers, _'Figaro's got a massive treasure room. I mean more than anything you could ever imagine.'_

"_'How do you know this?'_

"_'Let's just say I've been in and out of Figaro's dungeon for many occasions Have overheard some things from their guards people shouldn't normally overhear.'_

"_'Then where's this treasure room?_' I says. _'We've been sneakin' and robbin' in Figaro since that king's daddy was on the throne. I ain't 'eard of no treasure room.'_

"_'That's how well protected of a secret it is,_' Locke assures me. _'There's a secret entrance to it in one of the towers. I just need a way to sneak into the castle without being seen by the guards.'_

"That's when I got my big idea. Ya sees, months ago I found this secret passage way…"

"No you didn't," the bandit cut him off, "Jimmy found it."

"Will you shut yer trap!" the boss ordered the thief before turning back to the third man. "Anyways, so I says I found this secret passageway months ago that leads from the outside straight through to the big room with all those books in it."

"The library?" the third man asked.

"Whatever its name is," the boss passed over the question. "So Locke 'ears this and 'is eyes light up. _'There's really a secret passage there? That's not very far from where the treasure room is.'_

"_'Are we talkin' about a partnership here?_' I asks him.

"_'Agreed!'_ Locke shook my hand.

"So then what happened after that?" the third man asked.

"We's hightailed it through the cave an' got ourselves to Figaro in a hurry. T'weren't easy going since…"

"It was a dark and stormy night," the third man cut the boss off this time. "I got that part."

"Aye, it t'was a dark and stormy night," the boss nodded. "So me and boys 'ere take the long way around until we find the passageway outside. There's a fake stone on one o' the sides, opens the door right up!"

"I find this all hard to believe," the third man began to lose interest. "If you have a secret passage to get to some magical treasure room of Figaro, how did you all end up here?"

"Eyar…" the boss sighed. "Wouldn't you know it, they was havin' some kind o' royal guard training session or somethin' just inside the tower where the treasure room is. What's the odds eh?"

"So you all just walked into a room full of guards? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of!" the third man shouted.

"'Twas luck that was against us, not stupidity!" the boss defended himself. "Go ahead and laugh all you want, but not all of us are in here. My good buddy Locke managed to escape, and once he springs us free, he'll show us the way to the hidden room and that treasure is going to be as good as ours."

Suddenly a gold coin landed on the cell floor and rolled up against the boss's foot. The prisoners in the cell looked up and saw a young man in raggedy clothes and a blue bandana around his forehead. "Afraid that's all the treasure there'll be."

"Locke?! Is that you? You've come to spring us free eh?"

"Nope, sorry boss," Locke laughed and flashed the thief his boyish smile. "I did come to give you your treasure though. I might have exaggerated just a little about its value."

"You… you what? Locke… you're not serious… Locke… Locke!"

The treasure hunter gave the boss a wink and a wave, then turned and left the Figaro dungeon. Edgar was standing on the steps waiting to walk with his friend back up to the main halls of the castle.

"I gotta hand it to you," the monarch laughed, "that crew has been terrorizing Figaro for years now. Every time we try to catch them, they weasel they're way out of it. You on the other hand walk the whole crew single-handedly into a room full of guards waiting for them."

"All in a days work," Locke played himself up. "You'd expect a king to know his own castle for things like secret passages that thieves like to frequent."

"This is an ancient place," Edgar chuckled, "even the Figaros don't know every nook and cranny of this place. We'll close up that passageway now that we know where to look, but who knows how many others there are here. Rumor has it there's even one somewhere down in the dungeon, but we've never been able to find it."

"Sadly I didn't have enough time to look for it when you had me in your jail," Locke joked. "Besides which, what makes you think I would tell anyone if I did? Especially the idiots like that crew down there?"

"Oh I don't know, I thought there was some honor among thieves like yourself."

"I'M A TREASURE HUNTER!!!"


	9. The Trader

-The Trader-

"What makes you so sure that they're Imperial soldiers?" Arvis asked before taking a sip of his drink, "they look like every day common citizens to me."

"Look at the weapons they're carrying," Locke tilted his head to direct Arvis towards the two men across the tavern sitting at a table in the corner.

"What about them?" Arvis asked.

"Standard issued Imperial blades," Locke answered frankly, finishing the rest of his drink before nodding to the bartender for a refill. "I ran into a couple of guys like them in South Figaro a little ways back. They kidnapped this little girl."

"Edgar told me about that story, but why would any of Gestahl's soldiers be here in Jidoor?"

"Beats the heck out of me, but it's something that I want to find out. Every time I run into some of them, trouble always follows."

"Well keep your cool," Arvis warned, "I don't want any trouble while we're here. I just want to get home to Narshe without any incidents."

"You're not at all worried about why Imperial soldiers are trying to hide their identity half a world away from Vector? They could decide at any moment to invade and destroy any cities of their choosing and this doesn't bother you?"

"Locke, I'm not an adventurer like you," Arvis sighed and took another small sip of his drink. "I'm just an old man trying to keep a positive view of the world."

"How can you keep a positive view of the world when the Empire is the most powerful nation on the planet?" Locke began to argue. "They are an evil that is scaring the rest of society!"

"Easy Locke," Arvis spoke calmly and smoothly, very articulate even for his old age. "I know how you feel about the Empire. What they did to Kohlingen was far beyond despicable, but picking a fight and questioning everything isn't going to bring your people back. The city is rebuilt…"

"They murdered countless victims…" Locke cut in.

"What's done is done," Arvis interrupted him. "You have to live in the now Locke. You are a great asset to us Returners. You've become a hero and the younger ones look up to you. You can't just throw that all away to get some kind of silly revenge against two pointless Imperial scouts… wait…" Arvis cut himself off, "someone else is going to meet our two friends over there, but he doesn't look like a soldier in disguise."

Locke turned his head back to see the newcomer. "Oh crap."

"What is it?" Arvis asked keeping an eye on the soldiers.

As if on cue, the new man felt staring eyes in his direction and turned to see who was looking. "Well I'll be! If it isn't Locke Cole all the way over there!" the man shouted out.

"Ziegfried," Locke replied putting on a fake tone of excitement, "it's been a while but somehow I'm not surprised to see you running around here."

"Let me speak to my friends here and then I'll join you for a drink."

Ziegfried sat down at the soldiers' table and began talking business. Arvis leaned over to Locke and whispered, "You know that guy?"

"Unfortunately," Locke replied. "He's a big time hustler and dealer of rare artifacts. On the side he thinks he's a treasure hunter, but mostly he piggy-backs off others until he can steal their treasure and glory for himself at the last moment."

"What's he doing talking to those two?" Arvis asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it."

After a few minutes Ziegfried shook hands with the undercover soldiers and stood up, making his way over to Locke and Arvis. "Another drink of whatever they're having," the dealer ordered to the bartender. Ziegfried pulled up the empty chair next to Locke at the bar, "it certainly has been a while but I've been hearing many stories about our esteemed Mr. Cole here."

"Oh really? What am I infamous for this time?" Locke tried to charismatically play it off as a joke.

"The way I hear it, you had a small reunion and falling out with Redoux."

"You could say that."

"Lone Wolf said he had to swim a couple of miles to shore just to save himself."

"Huh," Locke took another sip of his drink, "wasn't far enough out to sea then."

"So you really did the deed to Redoux? That's a shame," Ziegfried shook his head as his drink arrived. "I used to get a lot of business from him as a middle man, selling whatever treasures he had."

"He stole most of them," Locke retorted.

"Let bygones be bygones. What's done is done. Right?" Ziegfried smiled and laughed, taking the first sip of his drink. "You haven't come up with any new discoveries that you need a middle man to get them into the auction house here do you? You know me, the fairest man in the business!"

"I wouldn't trust you with a single GP Ziegfried," Locke replied and smiled.

"Still the same old 'do it yourself' Locke Cole I see. Heard some other stories about your partner in crime since you've gotten yourself out of Redoux and his gang. What's her name?"

"County?" Locke knew Ziegfried had set him up for that answer. County and Ziegfried had had their run-ins, including one Locke could remember where County had to be restrained at the auction house after beating the dealer to near unconsciousness.

"Yes, of course, that's her! Hell of a treasure hunter that one is. Heard she got herself a sweet deal diving into caves for the Empire."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Heard the Empire is paying top price to treasure hunters to go looking for lost artifacts from the War of the Magi," Ziegfried took another sip of his drink, keeping his showman's smile. "It's all hush-hush you know, but I'm surprised they haven't approached you about it yet. The world famous Locke Cole is one of the best in the business."

"Oh stop blowing out hot air," Locke fired back. "I'm not going to go work for the Empire."

"Nor should you!" Ziegfried replied, "that's why you've got me here. County's mistake was she entered a bargain like the others where anything she finds goes to Gestahl. You on the other hand have the right idea. Anything you find, you give to ol' Ziegfried here and let me sell it to ol' fancy king Gestahl for more than you could ever dream off."

"What makes you think I would have anything the Emperor would want?" Locke asked, trying to faint his interest.

"The world famous Locke Cole is the best of the best!" Ziegfried spoke emphatically. "I'm sure you've come across some of the most amazing treasures lately that anyone has ever seen."

"Maybe. What about them?" Locke questioned ignorantly.

"Well the point of all that cave diving is to get paid once you've found something. What's the difference if the money comes from some rich snob of Jidoor here like Owzer, or maybe someone like Gestahl who is willing to pay premium for your discoveries."

"Tell me again why I should sell myself to the Empire?" Locke dropped the act and asked the dealer with a sneer.

Ziegfried looked back across the tavern to the two undercover soldiers, who stood up and started to make their way towards the bar where Locke and Arvis were sitting. "Because I'm sure the world famous Locke Cole has treasures and information on things that the Emperor himself would be most interested in."

"Uhm… Locke," Arvis whispered into Locke's ear, looking at the two soldiers coming in their direction.

"Don't worry, everything's under control," Locke replied.

"So…" Ziegfried spoke again, taking another sip of his drink. The two soldiers now stood directly behind Locke and Arvis at the bar. "I'll ask you again. You haven't come across any grand treasures recently on your latest adventures have you? I'm sure if anyone has it's been the world famous Locke Cole."

"Well… I was planning and excavation for this one treasure."

"Really?" Ziegfried seemed interested, "and where exactly is that?"

"Somewhere, about… here!" With lightning speed Locke fired his elbow backwards, slamming it into one of the soldier's stomach, catching him off guard. The second soldier tried to unsheathe his blade, but before he could get his weapon out, Locke grabbed hold of his half drunken glass and smashed it over the soldier's head, instantly knocking him out.

"Sorry, but I can find a better deal elsewhere," Locke fired a glance at Ziegfried, who seeing his soldier allies suddenly downed, started to slowly back away from the treasure hunter.

"Ea…easy now Locke," the dealer put up his hands in fear and submission.

"My answer is no!" Locke shouted out. "Com'on, let's go." He looked to Arvis, tilting his head towards the door. Locke took out a few GP and left some on the bar for the drinks and the mess before he stood up and left the tavern.

"You certainly seem to know some interesting characters," Arvis said as they walked out the door.

"Obviously that's not always a thing," Locke let out a slight laugh once they were free of the tavern.

"You are true to your words," Arvis looked to his fellow Returner with a smile, "every time you run into Imperial soldiers, trouble always follows."


	10. The Execution Part I

-The Execution (Part I)-

"EDGAR!!!" Locke screamed in disgust, bursting his way through the two royal doors into the throne room. The monarch looked up from some papers that he was going over with one of his advisors, and sighed seeing the treasure hunter uncharacteristically losing his temper. Although it wasn't unexpected and in fact, Edgar found it was right on schedule.

"I'm sorry your highness," the chancellor called out running into the throne room behind Locke, who was storming his way to the king, "I've been trying to stop him but…"

Edgar held up a hand and smiled lightly to the chancellor, "it's alright." He then turned to his advisor, collecting all the papers into a folder. "We'll continue this another time." The advisor nodded, collected the folder and scurried out of the throne room.

"You can't be serious about this!" Locke demanded from the king, not paying attention to anyone else around them.

"Locke, please. This isn't a very easy issue for me as either…"

"For you either? How is doing absolutely nothing not easy for you!"

"You don't think I've tried already to have the Empire stave off County's execution?"

"Obviously you haven't tried hard enough!"

"Mr. Cole!" the chancellor stepped between the two men, "you are always welcome here as one of Figaro's most respected guests, but in the presence of the king you will keep your voice quiet sir."

"Chancellor, it's alright," Edgar spoke in a calm tone, his composure was a complete opposite of Locke. Edgar had been called too young to be king, too naïve, and too interested in women, but when push came to shove, his leadership qualities always shown through. Now was such a time when cooler heads were needed to prevail. "Locke, Figaro has been arguing with Gestahl that state sanctioned execution should be outlawed no matter the criminal ever since the days of my father, and not once has the Emperor listened. I have already put in a request that your friend County's sentence not be served out, but like always, it only leads to a dead end."

"Dead end? Nice way to put it," Locke snorted in disgust.

"What else do you want me to do? I know she's a very close friend of yours, but my hands are tied."

"Get a hold of Arvis, gather a party of Returners, we can storm the Vector prisons and get her out of there."

"Locke, you're talking about nothing less than suicide," Edgar continued with his calm voice.

"You said that about the mission outside of Doma."

"This is totally different! That was a camp which wasn't ready for you. This is you going into the center of the Empire itself, where armed guards are everywhere, ready for anything suspicious. From what I've heard, your friend County is very high up on the security list. I will not send any other Returners in vain for what will obviously be their impending death."

" I can't believe what I'm hearing," Locke put his hands on his hips in anger, "you're just going to let the Empire kill an innocent like that? Without the information she gave us about these whole archeology missions the Empire has been conducting, we wouldn't know anything about what they are up to."

"We still don't know what they're up to," Edgar countered. "They're searching after these mythical glowing rocks that no one has ever heard of."

"I've heard of them! I believe them! Are you saying she's made all of this up?"

"Locke, no one else has ever seen or heard anything about these rocks…"

"So you're saying if she were a Returner we'd send in the Figaro Royal Guard, but since she's only done the work of a Returner we do nothing?!" Locke spewed out in disgust.

"Locke, there isn't anything I can do. If I had the power to stop this you know I would, but tension between Figaro and Vector is rising. We aren't ready for war yet. If we antagonize the Empire now, they'll surely wipe us off the map. It's what Gestahl wants. He tried pushing Figaro out of the picture when he murdered my father. I won't throw away everything he's built and all the lives of my people just for one treasure hunter, no matter how close of a friend she is to you or how valuable the information she has brought to us."

"Fine!" Locke turned and started to march out of the throne room, "I'll just have to go rescue her myself!"

"Listen to yourself Locke! I won't let you throw your life away like this."

"What do you care? You've got a kingdom to look after."

"Damn it Locke!" Edgar let a rare moment of anger slip out of his mouth. He took a deep breath to compose himself again before he spoke. "I'm not stopping you as a king, I'm stopping you as a friend. It's madness you're talking, walking into Vector, stopping an execution and walking out like you're taking a summer evening stroll."

Locke stopped just short of the door to the throne room. He put his head down, thinking everything over. He had to save County, there wasn't any doubt in his mind, but he knew Edgar was right. He knew the odds were more stacked against him than in anything he had ever done in his life. "She has always been there for me. She was there after Rachel's accident… she was there after the massacre of Kohlingen… she even saved me not more than a few weeks ago. I can't just let her die like this."

"I know Locke," Edgar said quietly, "and I know in the end that I can't stop you from going, no matter how hard I try. All I can do is warn you, and tell you from a logical point of view what is going to happen."

"Besides my obvious capture and own execution?"

"What if you succeed? What then? In the underworld you are a very well known man. Word will leak out who was behind the escape, and then you'll be labeled enemy number one of the Empire. I can't have an enemy of the empire running to Figaro for sanctuary. We aren't ready for war with the Gestahl, at least not yet anyway. If you're spotted, you can't return to Figaro. Locke, you're the best friend I've got, but I've got a kingdom to look after."

"I understand that Edgar, and please know there won't be any hard feelings, but I'm going to Vector anyways. I can't let County die, not like this. She's saved me too many times than I can count, it's about time that I repay the favor."

"I know," Edgar dropped his voice, but this time more in a melancholy tone than one of a soothing monarch, "I never had a doubt that you wouldn't go after her, no matter the odds. I wish you all the luck in the world, but unlike most of the times I've said that, I truly believe that you're going to need it."

"I understand the risks Edgar, but I'm going. Thank you for your caring." The treasure hunter gave a solemn bow and solute to the king, something he never did, usually recognizing Edgar as his friend more than a ruler. This time however, Edgar allowed the gesture and stood stoically as Locke turned on his heels and walked out of the throne room. When the door slammed shut, Edgar let out sigh and slouched back into his throne.

"What should we do?" the chancellor asked.

"There isn't much we can do," Edgar replied dejectedly. "Get a hold of Arvis and see if he can get in contact with one of our sympathizers in Vector, at least alert him to what's going on and to keep an eye on the situation, but I don't think there's anything else possible. Locke's basically on his own for this one."

"What if he succeeds?"

"You know I always try to be positive about things like this, but for once I get a sinking feeling in my heart that I'm not going to ever see him again. Reminds me just like the time…"

"When Sabin left?" the chancellor cut in.

"Yeah…" Edgar's reply drifted off.

"I'm sure your brother is still out there somewhere. He was a beast of man, I doubt there's anything in the world that could knock him off," the chancellor flashed a quick smile to try and brighten up his king. "One day he'll return to the castle, I'd stake my life on it."

"Are you talking about Locke or Sabin?"

"Why can't it be both?" the chancellor then turned himself and walked out the same door to the throne room leaving Edgar inside truly alone.


	11. The Execution Part II: Breaking In

_Author's note: The Execution: Part II ended up being much longer than I had originally anticipated (what can I say? Locke likes to get into more trouble than I can imagine), so I broke this short story into two chapters with this being the first. I know, chapters of a part? That sounds kind of odd. I know, but it's just easier to read this way. And I promise to return Locke to his normal shorter stories. I'm not becoming a novel writer here, honestly! Consider this like a two-part season ender for sweeps week_

-The Execution (Part II): Breaking In-

Locke always hated how tight the imperial soldiers' uniforms were. Always a little too tight in the ribs, and the helmet just a bit smaller than he'd like, but the disguise would have to do. After spying for the Returners over the years, Locke had picked up on the soldiers' traits and movements, right down to the correct imperial salutes.

That came in handy when the one of the prison sentries saluted him as Locke entered the long hallway, leading towards the prison cells. The sentry sat at a desk at the end of the hallway, right before the stairs that led up to the prison cells. A much older man, obviously not a soldier, was standing next to the desk, making small talk. The old man turned and saw Locke coming towards them, even giving Locke a slight nod of acknowledgement, but continued talking to the sentry.

"He's supposed to be showing up sometime and pick the shipment up."

"Sometime when?" the sentry asked.

"Sometime tonight. You know Setzer, he comes and goes whenever he feels like it, and I'll tell you what, I don't feel like waiting all night for him."

"You know I don't like him. Just because he stumbles into owning some kind airship, he thinks he can milk the Gestahl for all he's worth."

"Do you have a better plan?" the old man asked, giving a slight laugh. "Gestahl wants all of these operations kept under wraps and Setzer's the best smuggler there is in the world."

"For a smuggler you think he'd learn how to show up on time," the sentry snorted angrily. He then turned from the man and looked at Locke, who was waiting patiently at the desk. "What are you here for soldier?"

"Just received word sir," Locke saluted smartly again, "was sent over for extra security for the prison floor."

The sentry looked at a clipboard on the desk. He ran his finger over the paper numerous times mumbling something to himself before looking back up at Locke. "What is your name soldier?"

"DaChino sir!" Locke forcefully answered.

"DaChino huh?" the sentry looked back at his paper. "I don't see anything about extra security being added for the prison cell."

"Not surprising sir, like I said, this was a last minute order from Kefka himself. I was working sentry duty in the dining hall when the general went ballistic over hearing a rumor there might be a last ditch jailbreak attempt with the executions tomorrow. I think he's going loony but I'm not going to be the one to tell him that, so I'm just following orders. If you want to take it up with him be-"

The sentry cut Locke off, "No that's quite alright. If he's in as bad of a mood as you say he is, I don't even want to be in Vector with him," the sentry laughed and threw Locke another salute. "Follow your orders soldiers."

Locke saluted him in return. "Yes sir!" The Returner nodded to the old man as well and made his way to the stairwell, hearing the two men at the desk picking up their discussion again about the smuggler and his airship. The treasure hunter took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He was deep in the belly of the beast. Any wrong move of the slightest degree would mean his capture. But he had to push that out of his mind. The prison cells were just the next floor up.

Even in the darkness Locke could see two guards standing on either side of the doorway. They stood stoic and proper. Locke took another deep breath and marched up to meet them. "Private DaChino reporting for guard duty," Locke saluted the guards. No Answer. "Er… private DaChino reporting for duty sirs," Locke repeated, but still no answer. The Returner froze in panic. Had he been found out? The moments of silence felt like eternity. He was a second away from making a dash back down the stairs, when the torture of the uncomfortable silence was broken with a snore. The treasure hunter took a few steps closer to the guard on the left, bent down to look under his helmet, and saw the man's eyes firmly closed in a deep slumber. Locke then checked the sleeping sentry's partner and found similar results. With the slyest of movements only a master treasure hunter could achieve, Locke slipped past the snoring pair, opened the door to the prison floor as quietly as possible, and then closed the door back up again after he had gotten inside.

Locke entered the small and dark corridor. There was another door which just ahead which Locke could see both the prison cells and a number of guards sitting around an old rickety wooden table, playing cards to pass the time. After taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Locke found a rope hanging on the wall, and with all speed tied it around the hook that held the rope and the door knob, essentially locking the door he had just come through. The Returner took another deep breath, calmed his nerves and strode confidently into the cell room. The sudden burst of light nearly blinded him, but he saluted the soldiers playing cards just the same.

"Private DaChino reporting for duty sir!"

One of the men at the table with his helmet off laughing, folding down his cards. "Private DaChino, relax, no need for formalities up here. You got sent up here?"

"Yes sir, orders from general Kefka himself."

"Huh… that maniac, well I'm not sure why, there really ain't much to do up here. As you can see we've only got one prisoner left up here, and she ain't goin' nowheres. Cap'n Polk put a good whoopin' on her the other day. Actually maybe it's a good thing you're up here, we could probably use another hand to help carry her down to the execution block tomorrow, lord knows she ain't walkin' down there herself."

Locke felt a rock drop into his stomach, but he tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Anyways, let me introduce you to the boys here," the man kept talking. "We've got Muzzy over there, Petey's the one there on your left, and that's Lorenzo right in front o' you there. The boys around here all call me Sparky. Boys, meet DaChino, guess he's dealing in with us." The other three soldiers gave a nod to Locke before looking back at their cards. "You know how to play five card stud?" Sparky asked.

"Err… uhm… no I… I'm not much of a card player."

Sparky laughed. "Well then we'd better go and teach ya. Keep an eye over Lorenzo's shoulder there, he'll show ya how the game is played.

Muzzy collected all the cards on the table, gave them a quickly shuffle and dealt them all around. Lorenzo picked up his five cards and fanned them out for Locke to see them over his shoulder. "Basically the object of the game is to kill as much time as possible on a dull night like tonight," Lorenzo joked.

"Ain't that the truth," Sparky laughed again. "After Polk had all the fun in beatin' that broad in there, there ain't nothing left to worry about-" Sparky's words were suddenly cut off by a throwing knife lodged right in his throat. He took one last gasp before flopping face first on the table in a pool of blood. The other three soldiers at the table raced to their feet in shock. Muzzy and Petey turned to look at the newcomer, just as Locke threw two more knives, each finding their intended targets, dropping the two soldiers instantly. Lorenzo, however, was the fastest to act. He reached for his sword and swung it at Locke. The treasure hunter dodged out of the way just in time, but wasn't fast enough to escape unscathed. Lorenzo had brushed Locke across the shoulder, opening a nasty gash. Locke reached for his own sword he carried as part of the imperial uniform and raised it in time to block Lorenzo's second attack.

Lorenzo's third attack was a quick sweep at Locke's knees, but the agile treasure hunter was ready and leapt from the ground, over the sword, and landed on one of the empty chairs. The Returner then raced around the other end of the table, trying to grab a quick respite for his aching shoulder. Lorenzo however, would have none of it. Rather than follow Locke around the table, the soldier with great agility of his own leapt on to the table, surprising his enemy at the soldier's sudden change of position. Lorenzo raised his blade to crash it down on Locke, but instead his sword smashed the lantern above, instantly knocking out all the light on the cell floor. Lorenzo looked up for a moment confused. Locke saw his chance.

The Returner sliced off one of the table legs, causing the old wooden table, and its occupant, to crash to the floor. Lorenzo crashed with a thud, smacking his head hard onto the cold stone floor, cracking open his skull. Locke sheathed his sword, taking a moment to let his eyes get acquainted with the darkness again, before racing to the cells.

"County?" he called looking into the first one. It was empty. So was the second. And the third. And the fourth. "County?" he whispered again, "County where are you?"

A slow painful groan came out of the last cell to the right. Locke raced over there, putting his hands on the cell bars. "County, are you in here?"

"Who's there?" she replied weakly.

"It's me Locke! Com'on County, I've got to get you out of here!"

"Locke? Locke what are you doing here?"

"It's my turn to come and save your tail."

"You came all the way here to save me? How stupid are you?"

"This isn't the first time you've said something I did was stupid and it won't be the last," for the first time during the entire mission, Locke allowed a small smile to pass his lips. Same old County.

"Locke I can't even move. I think my leg is broken."

"Hold on… I'll get you out." The Returner went back over to the bodies of the soldiers, feeling around in their pockets before finding a large key ring on Muzzy. Locke ran back to the cell and fiddled with a few of the keys, before finding the right one and opening the door. County was on a makeshift bed in the corner. Even in the darkness Locke could tell she was a broken soul. The sight disgusted him. "Com'on, give me your arm, I'll carry you out of here."

"You can't be serious!" County tried to protest, but Locke threw her arm around him and started to carry her out of the cell. "There's no way you can get me out of here like this. Just leave me Locke, get yourself out of here. You've got to find that rock for Rachel."

"You're in no shape to argue," Locke firmly answered. "Besides I didn't come all this way just to… wait… what was that?"

Locke could hear a key rattling in a doorway, but it wasn't the door with the sleeping guards. There was a second entrance Locke hadn't seen, and someone was coming in. "Damn it," Locke swore. What the hell was he going to do? Thinking fast, he dragged County to the table and laid her down, sliding the remains of the broken table over her. "Now keep quiet," the treasure hunter put a finger to his lips. Locke then dropped to the floor, surrounded by the bodies of the soldiers. He picked up one of the corpses nearby legs and draped it over himself, just to make the scene look even more realistic.

Locke heard the door open and then shut again. The sound of a single pair of boots rattled off the stone walls. The stranger stopped and light a match, exposing the gruesome sight of the carnage in the room. The stranger sighed and then walked over to the cell that County was housed in only to find the cell's door left wide open. The stranger stood in the open door frame looking inside. Where was the prisoner? Suddenly Locke jumped the stranger from behind, shoving them into the cell with a thud. Locke raced back outside the cell, slammed the door shut and locked it tight with the key.

General Celes, now locked inside the cell, turned to her attacker. "What is the meaning of this?!"

_To be continued…_


	12. The Execution Part II: Breaking Out

_Author's note: This is a continuation of The Execution: Part II. I broke it up into two chapters to keep them both short, with this being the second and final chapter._

-The Execution (Part II): Breaking Out-

"Miss Celes?" County called out from under the table. She began to pull herself across the floor, totally unable to use her broken leg.

"County? What are you doing?" Locke glared back at where he had left County. Was she totally insane?

"County, what the hell is going on here?" Celes called out. "Did you kill all the guards?"

"I did!" Locke exclaimed. He had heard stories during his spying on the empire about their prodigy of a general. Even as a young girl her skills in military command and tactics was a think of legend. He looked at the young woman he had locked in the cell. She seemed so familiar but in a way he couldn't describe. "I am with the Returners, and I am getting County out of here."

"Returners?!" Locke expected that shock to come from Celes, but instead it was shouted by County. "Since when have you been working for them? When did all of this happen?" As surprised as County was, she made sure not to say Locke's name to give his identity away.

"Huh, Returners," Celes snorted, glaring at the man hidden in the soldier's uniform. "So you admit to being the lowest form of scum there is."

"How can you call Returners the lowest form of scum. At least we have the decency not to torture and execute prisoners!" Locke shot a return glare back at the general.

"No, you have the wrong idea about Miss Celes," County was slowly working her way across the floor towards Locke. "She saved my life!"

"What are you talking about?" Locke looked confused.

"Yeah, you can thank me for actually caring about your friend over there," Celes grumbled in a harsh and sarcastic tone. "Some of us in the Empire do not agree with the methods of torture and execution. I came up here against orders to check on your friend over there, and to give her these." Celes reached into a small pouch she had attached to her belt, pulling out a few small white pills. She extended her arm through the cell bars, opening her hand for Locke to take them. "They're pain killers, but I guess since I'm the lowest form of scum, I have no interest in trying to be a good citizen and care for another human being. Isn't that right? I'm the biggest form of evil there is on this planet. That is how you ridiculous Returners view us correct?"

Locke snatched the pills from Celes' hand and knelt down to County, helping her get the pills down. County sighed in slight relief, knowing the pain was going to die down a little. Celes had secretly been sneaking her the pain killers the past few days, ever since the general intervened in her torture. "Thank you Miss Celes," County turned on the ground to look at the general leaning against the cell's bars. "I know you were only following orders."

"Com'on, we've got to get out of here before anyone else shows up," Locke threw County's arm around his neck and held her up again. County was in terrible shape, struggling to even keep her head steady, although she could already feel the pills starting to do their work.

"Don't count this as a victory!" Celes shouted out as she could see the dark figures of Locke and County disappear in the darkness towards the door Celes had come from. "When I find you and you're little group, I'll be sure to have you chained up and locked away!" Locke didn't pay any attention to the general's idle threats.

"Wait," County started to struggle a little in Locke's grip. "We can't just leave her there. If anyone finds her locked in that cell, they're going to blame her for my escape."

"Good," Locke tried to keep pressing forward. "She's a general of the Empire, she deserves whatever is coming for her."

"No! I won't let that happen. I can't, not after what she's done for me." County looked Locke harshly in the eyes, giving him the familiar big sister glare that the younger treasure hunter was used to during all their years.

Locke knew he wasn't going to win this argument. There were much more pressing matters ahead of them, like getting out of Vector somehow. The Returner took the giant key ring from his pocket and tossed it across the prison, rattling them against the cell the general was locked in. "Com'on, let's go," Locke ordered County. "There's a ton of keys on there, it'll take her a while to find the right one. Enough time for us to get out of here."

"Thank you Miss Celes," County called out to her again as the pair of fugitives escaped through the door. Locke was very cautious going down the flight of stairs, listening very intently for any kind of near by movement. He was clearly carrying an injured prisoner, meaning there was no escaping if they were seen.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Locke peeked around the corner to check the situation. In front of him was a massive warehouse of gigantic wooden boxes. Cranes were in the distance picking up each box and putting them on the largest airship Locke had ever seen. The treasure hunter stood in awe for a moment of the entire operation. It was something on a scale so large, Locke could never have even dreamed it.

"You there, get down!" Someone yelled. Locke looked right and panicked. There standing in front of one of the boxes was the old man Locke had seen talking to the sentry at the desk earlier. Locke whipped out his sword again, ready for the worst. But the old man raced up to him, arms raised non-threateningly. "You must be Locke," the old man whispered to him. The treasure hunter's jaw dropped. "Shh… keep quiet. I'm a Returners' sympathizer. Arvis got me word that you were going to do something extremely stupid, but I didn't think it would be this ridiculous."

"Returners?" County asked again, sounding him again in her sisterly tone. "When did you get yourself all messed up with this group Locke?"

"We can talk all about this later, but we've got to get you out of here," Locke tried to keep his voice down, before turning back to the old man. "We have to get out of here, but she can barely stand."

The old man looked around in a huff. This brash young hero of the Returners was certainly going to get all three of them killed. "Wait!" an idea struck him. The old man took a crow bar that was laying nearby and dug it into one of the large wooden boxes labeled "farming equipment." After a few tugs, a couple of the wood panels gave way and opened up. The old man looked inside the box, shocked at its contents. "What the…"

"What? What's wrong?" Locke looked concerned.

"You've got to come look at this!"

Locke did what he was ordered and carried County over to peek inside the giant box. It wasn't farming equipment at all. "It looks like a massive mechanized battle suit," Locke gasped. "What is the Empire doing with these, passing them off as farming equipment?"

"I don't know, but there's no time for discussion now. Get her inside here." Locke lifted County up and got her through the opening. Once inside, County found her way into the cockpit of the massive machine. While there was no power to the battle suit, the cockpit served as a comfortable enough place to rest herself.

"Com'on, help me nail the boards back into place."

"But what about her?" Locke looked concerned.

"Here," the old man tossed County a small bag containing a large bottle of water and a few ripe apples. "This was going to be my dinner, but it'll have to hold you over. They are shipping these things all over the world on this airship. This box is headed for…" the old man leaned back to read a tag on the side, "this one's going to a place outside of Doma. Perfect, we'll get in contact with our sympathizers there to rescue her once the airship arrives."

"Are you crazy?!" Locke yelled out.

"Look, there's no other way about it. You aren't walking out of Vector with a wanted prisoner who can't even walk."

"Locke," County called out, trying to be the voice of reason. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry about me," and for the first time during the entire order, she tried to offer up a smile. "I'm going to be alright. Get yourself out of here. I'll meet up with you again in a week at the secret mine entrance just outside Narshe, do you remember the one I showed you?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Now get yourself out of here." She smiled again, even through the pain. The old man picked up one of the boards and placed it over the opening in the box, whacking the nails back down with the blunt side of the crowbar. After he did the same for the rest, and the box looked as good as it had before, the old man turned to Locke.

"Let's go young man, we've got to get you out of here. There's another exit all the way down at the end of the docks there. Don't worry about the lady in here. I'm working the docks, I'll make sure she gets taken very good care of. Send my regards to Arvis when you see him next."

Locke stood still for a moment. He hated the idea of stuffing County into a box, but it was made of wooden boards, allowing for air to easily pass through there. The treasure hunter knew the Returners had secret sympathizers in cities all over, but didn't know who or where. If the old man said there would be others waiting to get County out, he knew he could trust it. He stepped to the box again, whispering inside, "One week damn it or see if I ever come try to rescue you again."

"Will you just get yourself out already? If you're not there in a week, I'm not coming to save your behind again either," County called out to him.

Locke let a slight laugh pass by his lips. No kind of Imperial torture could ever change County. The treasure hunter turned back to the old man, shaking his hand. "I'm not sure I can thank you enough."

"Just get yourself out of here."

Locke nodded at the instructions and raced across the loading dock towards the exit the old man had pointed out to him. All the Returner had to do was keep his composure in his uniform and easily walk right out of Vector. Hopefully no one had spread word of the escape yet and he could leave unimpeded. His escape from the Imperial capital would be easy from here.

The old man turned back to the giant piles of boxes, making sure the cranes picked up the correct ones and loaded them onto the airship. Suddenly the door near him busted open again and out barged General Celes, winded and gasping for air. "Did you see anyone come through this way?" she ordered.

"No general, no one has come through here except for you. Why? Are you looking for someone?"

The general gave a quick sweep over the area, not seeing anyone but the old man. "Err… no. Not at all. Never mind then."

"As you wish," the old man nodded to the general and walked away to the airship. Celes was left alone with the sounds of crackling machines as the cranes picked up another box and put it on the airship.

"Well County, I hope you got away safely," the general whispered quietly to herself, leaning up against one of the wooden boxes marked for one of the Empire's bases outside of Doma. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, and I hope one day I can make you realize that not all of us are blood thirsty warmongers like Kefka and Polk." The general sighed and walked away. No need in raising the alarm for the escape prisoner. That would be found out soon enough anyways.

County closed her eyes inside the wooden box, trying to fight off the pain. "Thank you again Miss Celes," she whispered silently to herself.


	13. The Dangers of Ambition

-The Dangers of Ambition-

"Queens."

"Two Pair."

"Sorry boys, Full House," Locke laughed flipping over his cards before reaping in the monetary reward in the middle of the table.

"Damn it!" one of the losers, an older man who frequented the café slapped the table. "My wallet always seems skinnier after you show up for a game Locke."

The treasure hunter couldn't help but laugh and offer up a wink, counting up his winnings. "Maybe you should learn to play cards better before I make my next appearance."

"Bah!" the man scoffed, "you can't have Lady Luck on your side all night, deal again."

"And what do you have for an ante?"

The old man blushed slightly, realizing his pouch of GP had been exhausted. "Can't you put me on some sort of credit?"

Locke laughed, "How about instead I hold you to telling me some information I am interested in."

"What wild treasure are you after this time?"

"I've heard rumors of something shiny in a cave under the waterfalls—"

"I know nothing about it!" the old man cut him off quickly.

"You're a terrible liar old man."

"How do you know that?"

"I just took all your money. If you could keep a straight face when trying to bluff, maybe you'd still have something left over."

"Then what do you want?"

"Tell me what you know."

"You wouldn't be interested."

Locke took out some of the winnings he had relieved from the old man and placed them down on the table, hoping to loosen the old man's tounge. The other players looked at the treasure hunter in awe. He was a legend to some of them, going into the world's most dangerous places, only to come out with the world's most sought after treasures. Many of them wished they could have followed in Locke's footsteps in their younger days. "From what I've heard there's a quite a treasure somewhere inside there that I would be very interested in," Locke flashed his trademark grin.

"A… a boy from the village went up there hearing stories…" one of the other players at the table began eyeing the gold. The broke old man shot him a harsh glance, but the player continued. "He was attacked by some kind of crazy cult that takes up residence up there."

"Crazy cult?"

"They ain't human I tell you!" the broke old man jumped in. "The things they did to that poor boy. It's a miracle beyond belief that he is going to live."

"That's what happened to him?" Locke asked in disbelieve. "I heard how terrible his wounds were. Why would they attack the boy?"

"Probably to protect their 'holy' treasure… or at least that's what everyone thinks. I'm sure that's what's got you interested in it."

"What exactly is their treasure?" Locke asked.

"I heard it was a music box."

"A music box?... Really?... Are you serious?" the treasure hunter shook his head mockingly in disbelieve. "Don't fool me with your stories. No one would be that crazy for a music box. What is it really?"

"For your own good Locke, don't ask any more."

"Then what about for my own good?" a stranger came from behind the old man and dropped a large enticing sack full of gold in front of the old man. Locke knew from the voice who the stranger was. There wasn't going to be a face to look at him, just that ridiculous old wolf's mask.

"Lone Wolf."

"The esteemed Mr. Cole. We meet again."

"Last I left you, you were swimming a couple miles to shore. Hopefully you remembered not to eat 30 minutes before you went in."

Lone Wolf laughed sarcastically. "Lucky for me I was the champion swimmer of my family."

"That doesn't seem quite so lucky for the rest of us," Locke retorted with a smile.

Lone Wolf didn't reply with such kindness. The thief pulled out his knife and pointed it straight at Locke. "I should run you through right here and now for what you did to Redeoux."

"Put that thing away," Locke teased. He leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head in a relaxing pose, taunting the masked man with his level of comfort. "You know full well what happened the last few times you've challenged me to a knife fight."

Lone Wolf thought for a moment, remembering those past few humiliations Locke had caused him. It was these memories that made the thief turn his knife on the old man instead. "Your words are boring me Locke," Lone Wolf snorted. "I don't need you to get the information on this treasure. I was going to offer this fine elder gentleman here a generous price for the information, but you've forced my hand. Once I beat you to this treasure that our friend here is about to tell me, everyone will know who the greatest treasure hunter in the world is."

"He's the only one who knows where this treasure is. Killing him won't help either of us."

Lone Wolf thought for a moment, before eyeing the cards still on the table. "Fine then. You seem to fancy yourself quite the card player. Winner gets to go off uncontested for the treasure and gets the glory that comes with it."

"Pfft…" Locke scoffed. "Why even suggest something that ridiculous. You've had more success challenging me to knife fights than you ever had at the card table. I don't think I want to accept solely for mercy on your behalf."

Lone Wolf put his knife away, picked up the old man by the collar and tossed him from the chair. The thief then settled himself down and began shuffling the deck that was left on the table. "Blind man's high?" the thief then suggested to the treasure hunter. "Surely the esteemed Mr. Cole remembers the rules."

"I didn't know there were rules when dealing with a cheat like you," Locke laughed.

Lone Wolf snarled and slammed the deck down on the table. "You cut first. Take one card, then I take a card." Locke nodded in agreement, taking a card out of the deck, sliding it face down and taking a peek at it. The masked thief then followed, taking a card from a different spot in the deck and took a quick look at it. "Now's the moment of truth Locke. Who's got the higher card. Do you think it's me? Have you got it? You're choice."

"Hmm…" Locke pondered, playing with the card in one hand, and scratching his chin in thought with the other. "I've always known you to be a cheat and none too bright. With that kind of prerequisite against you, I'd most certainly go with you. I'm sure there's a way you swindled yourself into a higher hand and think I'm dumb enough not to notice… but this time I'm going to have to go against the odds. My hand is way too good to say otherwise. I'm staying with myself."

Lone Wolf burst out into laugher. "You fool!" The masked thief jumped to his feet and flipped over his card, the queen of diamonds. A look of shock flooded Locke's face. Lone Wolf knew he had won. "You were always flash and fancy Locke, never a real thief underneath. Now a deal's a deal old man, tell me where the treasure is."

The old man looked to Locke in fear, but the treasure hunter nodded back to him calmly. "It… it's in a valley east of here. There's an old cave behind the waterfalls. Go through that and it'll bring you to a hidden valley and your treasure can be found there."

Lone Wolf picked up his pouch of gold, took out a small piece, and flipped it to the treasure hunter. "I'll see you again at the Jidoor auction house with my new fortune. When I have that much money, I'll be able to help feed the poor like you Locke. Although don't expect much more pity than this from me." With that, Lone Wolf took a dramatic bow and skipped happily out of the café.

The old man looked at Locke dejectedly. "You're just going to let him get that treasure?"

For the first time since Lone Wolf left, Locke burst out laughing and kicked his feet up on the table. He leaned back in his chair comfortably. "Of course! Why would I go after that idiot?"

"But the treasure?"

"What treasure? You call a music box guarded by an insane cult that has no sense of humanity a treasure? Even if one gets out of there alive, it would have to be some kind of crazy magical music box for it to be worth anything at all, let alone a fortune," Locke waved his hands in extra mockery, before breaking out into laughter again. "You can't be the world's greatest treasure hunter if you're dead. The best of us are the smart ones, and know what to capitalize on."

"So you're just going to let that guy waltz in there all by himself?"

Locke smiled. "Of course, gets him off my back. Besides…" he flipped over his card that had remained face down the entire time, revealing the king of spades, "I could have won if I wanted too." Locke flipped the gold coin that Lone Wolf had left to the old man. "Go buy us all another round, compliments the greatest thief who was too stupid to know it."


	14. Courage is the Secret

-Courage is the Secret-

As much trouble as Locke was always getting into, even he knew this time he had let his hatred of the Empire get the best of him leaving him way too far in over his head. He sat alone at the end of the bar, the few remaining stragglers who stayed made sure to keep far away from him. The bartender was at the other end, serving another round of to the three drunk Imperial soldiers. The two smaller ones were still laughing their way through the final half of their glass, while the third soldier, the one who was at least twice Locke's size, who also happen to say he was going to rip Locke to shreds after finishing his last drink, was getting a final refill from the bartender.

The treasure hunter had his eyes set on the door that was just the other side of the soldiers. The two smaller ones Locke was sure he could take, but it was the monster of a man that had the Returner's heart racing. The big man pounded his fist on the bar top when the bartender finished pouring the glass and pointed at Locke. "You'd better enjoy your last few minutes down there weakling! Then I'm coming for you! Think you're so smart with your wise crack jokes under your breath. You say bad things about the Empire like that? Well? Here I am… come and back up your words."

Locke gulped in panic and looked away. The three drunken soldiers burst into laughter. The bartender corked the bottle he carried and walked over to Locke's lonely figure.

"Looks like you've really gotten yerself in quite the predicament here son."

"Thanks for the update. I hadn't really noticed before" Locke replied sarcastically, then flopped his face into his arms on the table in depression.

The bartender leaned in close to Locke and whispered, "You've got to be more careful with your vocabulary around these goons, son. Look, I'm no fan o' the Empire either, but yellin' and hollarin' 'bout it ain't going to help you… but I guess you already know 'bout that now."

"Did you come over here to mock me or arrange my funeral?"

"Nah… more like offer words o' encouragement."

"Encouragement? Give me one magical word which could do that?"

"Well how's 'bout courage itself?"

"Courage?"

"Yup… as me old brother used to say, 'courage is the secret.'"

"I really don't see how any that is going to help me from being beaten to a pancake."

"That's a'cause you ain't lookin' at it properly son. You's a sittin' here an' mopin' around is only makin' the big man over there more confident by the second."

"Ugh…" Locke sighed looking up at the bartender. "Did you really have to remind me he's a 'big man?' I was trying my best to forget that."

"See, that's is what I'm talkin' about," the bartender tried to offer the treasure hunter a refreshing smile. "Take me old brother. He worked for years as a servant in South Figaro. Biggest drunk you'd ever lay yer eyes on."

"Big like that guy over there?" Locke tilted his head towards the soldiers who were still drinking and whooping it up.

The bartender laughed. "Ha! Me old brother was smaller 'n you. Probably slower and most certainly not as sober, but damn if he ain't the toughest fighter there ever was in that town. And the reason for that was he ain't never scared of anything and certainly never scared o' nobody!"

"That's all fine and dandy, but he isn't exactly here right now to save the day."

"He ain't, but his words are. I'm tellin' ya son, 'courage is the secret.' Show no fear. That man over there's only bigger, but that don't mean nothin'. Showin' yer fear only makes him larger. Courage, especially to a bully like that, will bring him down to size. Yer supposed to be scared o' him, but with courage he'll think somethin's wrong. An' while he's tryin' to figure out what that is, that'll be your opportunity."

"I guess it can't hurt any worse than what's about to happen to me," Locke leaned back in disgust.

"See son, this is what I mean. This ain't helpin'."

The monster sized soldier chugged down the last of his drink, stood up, and smashed the glass on bar, shattering it to pieces. "Your time is up little man! Any kind of kin you want me to alert?" The other two soldiers began to chuckle. "'Ere, take my sword. I don't need it. I can take this guy out with just my bare hands."

"Courage is the secret?" Locke looked at the bartender.

"Aye son, in a situation like this, courage is the secret."

Locke took a deep breath, pounded his fist on the bartop and stood up. He whirled and began marching towards the soldiers. He took out his dagger and tossed it across the room, slicing into one of the wooden walls. The handle wobbled at the force being stuck in the wall. "Alright fine. You wanna go bare knuckles, then I can sink myself down to your level," Locke fired back with force in his voice. He didn't know where it was coming from, because he could feel was his pounding heart about to leap out of his chest.

One of the smaller soldiers laughed. "Look at him. Thinks he's all tough."

"Don't worry," the large soldier chuckled, "I'll just make sure I pummel him a little longer to get the lesson across."

Locke kept walking to the soldier, seeing the bartender out of the corner of his eye give the treasure hunter a nod of encouragement. When he turned back to the soldier, it was only Locke's natural speed that saved him from his opponent throwing an opening cheap shot. The treasure hunter jumped out of the way and prepared himself. The drunk soldier laughed and waltzed casually to Locke's new position.

"You got lucky there, but your time is short," the soldier taunted him. The drunk monster threw a vicious right hook that sloppily sailed over Locke's right shoulder, leaving the attacker defenseless. With the soldier now leaning in too far, Locke put all the force he could into a right hook of his own, connecting with the soldier's jaw. The drunk man continued to fall forward and dropped to the ground out cold. The other two imperial soldiers' laughter was cut off by gasps at the sight. The large man wasn't getting up.

"C'mon man, get up! Don't let this weakling take you out," one of the soldiers tried to egg on his fallen comrade, but it was no use. The man was knocked out. The two soldiers looked at each other in shock.

Locke saw his chance and made a dash for the exit. He raced out the door passed the two stunned soldiers and put as much distance between him and the bar as possible. Even as hard as Locke threw that punch, he didn't feel like it was enough to put out a man that large with one shot. Maybe that courage stuff really did work.

Back at the bar, the bartender smiled at the sight of the two soldiers trying to revive their fallen partner. He made sure to take the bottle he was holding and stash it away behind the bar so that no one could see it was labeled '_Courage_.' It was a drink his brother had concocted years ago filled with sleeping powder to help him out in times of trouble. Even a large man, like the one on the floor, would eventually succumb to it. The bartender then poured himself a different drink and raised it in a quick salute to the scrawny fighter who used courage to win the day.


	15. Cheaters

_Author's Note: Dedicated to Valkyrie Celes for the idea that started the wheels in my head to turn_

_-Cheaters-_

Locke and County had run cards tables like this one for years. They never walk in together, never leave together, rarely ever speak to each other, but the hand signals and winks gave them the inside edge to run the table without anyone else being the wiser. A cough to the left meant a fold, a sigh and a tap of the cards was the sign to get out of the way, a sigh and two taps was the signal to work over the last remaining dope. Their plays had worked brilliantly in the past, and was once again on full display. Between the two of them, they had cleaned out every sucker at the table, with the exception of one last straggler.

He was a very tall man with long silvery hair that lied about his age by giving him the impression that he was much older. He was dressed in a long black overcoat that went past his knees and had a nasty looking scar just below one of his eyes. Even with Locke and County in secret cahoots, this last player had proven to be quite an adversary and quite the professional gambler.

The three remaining players had been passing their winnings around with each hand, almost as fast as the bottle of liquor they had been sharing. The gambler laid down his winning pair with a laugh, collecting his prize. "Would you mind passing me the bottle there Charlotte?" the gambler asked County, calling her by the pseudonym that she had given him. County grabbed the bottle and poured the last remaining drops into the glass at the gambler's elbow. "You are quite the card shark for a lady," the gambler gave her a friendly laugh. "It's rare I ever come across a woman like you."

"You travel often looking for gambling women?" Locke asked. He had introduced himself to the gambler as Abner earlier in the night. It was all part of the game he and County played. If no one knew their names, they would have less chance to know the scam they were running. However tonight's scam had run into trouble with the gambler at the table. Even with their tricks and signals, the stranger was proving too tough to knock out. Locke soon stopped alerting to County all together, deciding the challenge of defeating the professional straight up was too much to pass up.

"Oh… I've been called a womanizer many times over," the gambler laughed again. He raised his glass to County in thanks, before taking a hefty swig. "However, I'm more interested in traveling the world to compete against the best gamblers of any gender. May I say that you two have proven to be quite worthy tonight."

"Rather than butter me up with compliments, why don't you spend that energy dealing the cards instead," County shot back.

"Ha ha! As you wish my dear Charlotte," the gambler smiled again and shuffled the deck.

Suddenly the door to the tavern burst wide open. The daylight that rushed in proved a shock to the players, all who had to cover their eyes from the brightness. Had they been able to see, Locke would have known what kind of trouble was heading their way.

"Well, well, well…" a familiar voice boomed through the tavern. "If it isn't Locke Cole."

Locke cursed under his breath, knowing who was now walking towards them. "Why Ziegfried… it has been a long time. What are you doing so far from an auction house? Don't you have some treasures and glory to be stealing all for yourself?"

"Locke Cole?" the gambler looked at him questioningly. "I thought you said your name was Abner."

"Abner?" Ziegfried laughed as he walked over to the table. The villain was grinning maliciously, looking from the gambler to the treasure hunters. "What games are you up to now Locke? Oh! And Miss County! I didn't see you over there, yet somehow I knew the two of you would be running around together as normal."

The gambler looked from Locke to County and back again. "You mean to tell me that you two know each other?"

"Know each other? Why these two are like kin, thick as thieves between them." Ziegfried burst out laughing. He began to swell up with pride slightly, realizing that he had gotten the better of the treasure hunters and busted up their little game. The villain slowly waltzed his way around the table before coming behind County. With deft speed he pulled his knife and in an instant had it around her throat. County didn't flinch, as if Ziegfried was never behind her.

"Time for fun and games is over," Ziegfried's voice suddenly took on a harsh tone. "From what I've heard the Empire has put up quite a pretty bounty for this one's pretty head."

The gambler kept looking back and forth from Locke to County in shock, before his face lightened up he grinned from ear to ear. "You mean to tell me that the two of you have been working together this whole time? Ha ha! How low can you get? I love it!"

Ziegfriend looked at the gambler in surprise. He expected to have an ally in the stranger for breaking up the treasure hunters' con, but now he wasn't so sure. "Do you want me to leave that worm Locke over there for you? I just need the woman in somewhat good condition ."

The gambler reached for his glass again and downed the rest of the drink. "Oh put that ridiculous knife away," the gambler scolded Ziegfried like a little child. "There's no reason for anyone to get all up in a twist. Can't you see we've got a game going on here? At least we did before we were rudely interrupted."

"But… but… but… don't you care that you're playing with a pair of cheaters?"

"Like you wouldn't know anything about cheating," Locke muttered under his breath.

County couldn't contain her laughter, oblivious to the knife by her throat. "Weren't you the one who tried selling me a magic crystal a few months ago?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ziegfried snapped back.

"You do realize everyone knew it was a chocobo apple all along."

Locke burst out laughing, even slapping his hand on the table. "You tried to sell her a chocobo apple? If you're going to cheat Ziegfried, at least do it right. You're giving the rest of us a bad name."

Ziegfried's face started to turn red with embarrassment. He gave out a yell of frusteration, thrusting the knife closer to County's neck. "I've had enough of the both of you. Now if you'll notice, County here is in no position to crack jokes at anyone. She and I have a date with the closest Imperial camp I can find."

"I would be too sure about that," the gambler said still holding the deck waiting to deal.

"What the heck do you care? Let me take care of these cheaters for you."

"Why don't you take a seat?" the gambler extended his arm to one of the empty chairs. With a flick of his wrist, three cards all appeared from under his sleeve, each one an ace. "Now that we know we're all cheating, nobody has to hide anything. So sit down and let's get deal the next hand."

Ziegfried stood in surprise at the gambler showing him up as well. The villain shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No! Miss County here has quite the bounty on her head and I plan on cashing in on that."

"It won't do you any good," the gambler shuffled the deck again in annoyance. "That Emperor is a bigger cheat than all of us combined. Sure he still pays me well, but I know better. You bring her in, I doubt you'll get anything of what they promise. They've got enough to worry about than petty crooks like the lovely Charlotte here," the stranger winked at the treasure hunter.

"Charlotte? Her name is County!" Ziegfried protested.

"What do you mean the Empire has more on their hands?" Locke was quick to inquire, completely ignoring the villain.

"I mean with their mobilization, they wouldn't have any time for prisoners. Bounties are the last thing on their minds. They'd probably just kill her on the spot. Be hard to collect on a dead bounty."

Ziegfried thought about for a moment. He had dealt with the Empire before, and the stranger's words seemed to make sense.

"Like I said before, take a seat," the gambler scolded Zeigfried once again, extending his arm to an open chair. "We'll deal you in next hand." Ziegfried was completely lost at the situation, but kept his knife around County's throat. The two treasure hunters however kept their attention on the gambler.

"How do you know all this? You work for the Empire?" County asked casually.

"Freelance mostly. Smuggling operations, transportation, things of that nature," the gambler replied. "The Empire has made me a rich man, but I'm sure it won't be a pretty ending for me whenever that comes."

"What do you mean by mobilization?" Locke tried to play dumb. After all the spying he had done for the Returners, he knew full well that Gestahl's troops had been gearing up, but any information could be helpful. "I thought the Empire was pulling back its troops after what happened at Kohlingen."

The gambler gave a slight laugh. "You haven't seen anything like the Empire. You think Kohlingen was a major operation to them? More like a weekend stroll. The world ain't seen the Emporer's truly got in his power."

"And you have?" County asked.

"I know there's some secret weapons they've got ready to use. I don't know what they are, but I know it was under extreme security when I was moving them. Wouldn't even let me know what I was smuggling."

"HEY!" Ziegfried shouted, getting angry again being forgotten in the conversation. "In case you haven't forgotten, I've still got a knife over here."

"Oh give it a rest Ziegfried," Locke sighed in annoyance. "We heard you the first time."

"No you haven't! Otherwise you'd be weary that all it takes is one little jab and the lovely Miss County is done for."

County rolled her eyes in disgust. "You already know you can't turn me in, so now what do you plan to do?"

"Give me everything you've got."

"What?" Locke burst out into laughter.

"I mean it! Don't joke with me thief! I know the three of you have rather deep pockets judging by what's on the table here. Give me the rest, and maybe I'll…"

_SMASH!!_

The gambler was standing at his seat with the remains of the broken empty bottle that he shattered over Zeigfried's head was still in his hands. Zeigfried dropped the knife from his hand and fell forward onto the table, completely unconscious.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," County sighed. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Miss Charlotte," the gambler gave her a nod. He looked at the body flopped across the table. "I guess this brings an unexpected end to our game. Probably for the best, I have a date I must attend at the opera house. Perhaps we can finish this game another time," The man straightened his long jacket, brushed off a few small glass shards from his sleeve, and collected his share of the winnings on the table. "Charlotte… Abner…" He nodded to his two opponents with a sly grin, and then walked out the door.

"Hopefully not," Locke laughed lightly once the man left, "he's a hell of a gambler." County split up the remaining winnings between them. Locke took his half and stood up, walking towards the door. He looked back at the slumped body before turning to the bartender and tossing him a coin. "Sorry about the mess."

The bartender caught the gold and nodded to the treasure hunters as they walked out the door.


	16. A Secret For A Secret

-A Secret For A Secret-

"Well look who we have here," the prisoner said looking across the dimly lit dungeon at one of the other cells, "finally a prisonmate to talk to and of all people it's Locke Cole down here blessing me with his presence."

"Damn it Jacques, is that you?" Locke shouted across the tiny dungeon.

"Ha ha!" Jacques laughed, "it is Locke! World's greatest thief indeed."

"That's treasure hunter!"

"Last I checked they don't throw treasure hunters in prison."

"Oh shut your trap you two faced liar."

"Liar? Me?" Jacques sarcastically shot back. "How can you say that?"

"I'm guessing it's probably how you ended up in here by yourself," Locke finally cracked a joke. The whole dungeon was the smallest Locke had ever been in during his times in and out of trouble. The prison only had four cramped cells, two of which remained vacant while the two across from each other held the prisoners.

"Just because I'm in here is no proof that I fail to tell the truth," Jacques joked.

"Fine then, how about that priceless gem you and I tracked down, only for you to shove me down that rock slope and try to trap me inside that old mine? Is that enough to prove your lies?"

"Ha ha!" Jacques laughed again at the memories. "The look on your face Locke… ha ha ha… more priceless than the gem itself!" The prisoner began laughing so hard he started to slap the iron bars in front of him. "You… you never saw it coming did you? Ha ha ha…"

"Yeah, thanks there Jacques. Thought it was really funny from my end too," Locke sighed.

"Ha ha ha… I… I don't know why you used to go around following that Redeux loser. You should have joined up with Dadaluma and his gang like me."

"So I could learn to lie, cheat, and stab people in the back?" Locke sneered.

"Ha ha… Is there any other way business is supposed to get done?"

"How can you even have a gang like that? What did you do with the gem when you got back? A band of scoundrels like Dadaluma's gang probably would have killed you for it the first chance they got."

"Oh Locke… Locke… Locke… still as dumb and naïve as when I left you in that cave. You think I told them about it a treasure like that? How stupid do you believe I am?"

"Then what did you do with it then?" Locke asked.

"Why should I be telling you?"

"Look at us Jacques, were locked up in a claustrophobic prison. You think I'm doing to tell Dadaluma about this? He still wants to kill me on the spot from last time. I wouldn't even get a word out."

"Still, that doesn't mean I should be telling you anyways."

"Com'on… a secret for a secret. Even a villain like yourself knows how that goes."

Jacques stroked his chin in thought. Like most thieves he was of the curious persuasion about everything. Any tip or story that someone else knew, he wanted to know as well. "Alright then, you've got yourself a deal."

"Since we started with you, why don't you finish first. What did you do with the gem? I find it hard Dadaluma doesn't know about this."

"I stashed it. Some place where he won't ever find it."

"Why not sell it as soon as you got it? Jidoor wasn't very far away unless…" Locke cut himself off, thinking about it all for a moment. "That was right around the time you guys pulled that heist on the chocobo trail near Zozo. You didn't have the time."

"Ha ha… maybe you've got some marbles rollin' around up there in your noggin after all. Brain like that, you should have ditched that Redeux fellow a long time ago."

"So then where in Zozo did you stash it?" Locke kept talking out his thoughts. "That's all Dadaluma's territory. It had to be somewhere he wouldn't know about, but I doubt that since he keeps a close eye on everything… unless…."

"Ha ha… there you go again with this 'unless' business."

"Unless it's in one of those clock safes you ran your mouth on about that day in the mine. '_Don't worry Locke, I've got these safes hidden behind these clocks all over Zozo. No one knows about 'em except good ol' Jacques._' At least that's what you told me to get me to go along with you to store what I thought was going to be our loot."

"Ha ha… you are a quick one. It's a wonder how someone with so sharp a mind as you got yourself caught and locked up in a prison like this." Jacques laughed. "Now keep yourself an honest man and give me your half of the bargain. A secret for a secret."

Locke finally grinned. "I stole the jailer's key last week."

Jacques laughed again, "How'd you do that? You were only just locked up here today unless…"

Jacques could see Locke's smile grow wider, even in the dull light. The treasure hunter pulled the key out from his pocket and slid it into the lock seamlessly. Now it was Locke's turn to laugh. "Unless it was my intention to get myself tossed in this cell all along. Last I checked they don't throw us treasure hunters in prison unless we want to. It was the only way I could get to talk to you. You never knew when to shut your mouth Jacques, and I'm glad to see you still don't disappoint." Locke turned the lock and opened the cell door with easy.

For once Jacques was too stunned to laugh. "You… you filthy lying scoundrel!"

"When did I ever lie to you Jacques? I don't think I ever said I didn't have the key."

"Locke! Hey, let me out too! Don't leave me down here!"

"Sorry Jacques, but I still owe you one from the mine."

"Com'on Locke! Let me out! Hey… where are you going?"

"I'm off to Zozo. There's a treasure there that someone's been storing for me I've got to collect."


	17. The Great Opera House Escape

-The Great Opera House Escape-

Locke held his head up by his hand and sighed gazing down at the diva Maria on the stage below. His mind started to wander into day dreams about the lives the two of them would have filled with kids, laughter, and happiness until the cruel hand of reality would bring him back. A woman as gorgeous as Maria would never fall for a dirty adventurer like him. Locke sighed again.

Another man carrying a sack slowly made his way up to the balcony of the Opera House, constantly checking behind him to make sure he wasn't followed. The balcony had been closed for repairs making it the perfect meeting place for black market deals.

"Psst… Carlos," the merchant whispered using the pseudonym Locke had given him. The noise snapped Locke back into reality, dragging his attention away from the opera below. The man sat down in one of the seats next to the treasure hunter, keeping his eyes on the performance. "That Maria, she's one fine lookin' woman."

"You said it." Locke replied with a chuckle.

"You think a girl like her and a guy like me…"

"Nope," Locke cut him off, "don't even think about it."

"Why not?"

"Well your too old, too short, and way too overweight."

"What's that got to do with anything?" the merchant gave a slight laugh.

"Nothing I guess, now what have you got for me?"

"For you Carlos, nothing but the best. Brand new smoke bombs, the latest versions which last longer than the old ones. A new metal boomerang which matches the specifics you asked for. Let's see what else have I got for you… oh! The finest in gloves for your rock climbing expeditions. These things will stick you to practically everything."

"Everything eh?" Locke tired on the gloves before throwing the rest of the sack around his back. Locke then handed the merchant a small pouch that clinked with the sound of coins inside.

"Anything else I can get you next time?" The merchant asked.

Locke pondered for a moment. "I'm sure you hear about a lot of goods that flow through Nikeah."

"I wouldn't be a good black market dealer if I didn't know everything that came through Nikeah."

"Have you ever heard of a glowing rock with magic powers?"

The merchant paused for a moment. Locke was sure the merchant must have thought him loony for saying anything involving magic, but instead the merchant answered firmly. "I don't know nothin' about magic glowing rocks, but I did have someone come around the other day asking about the Atma weapon."

"Atma weapon?"

The merchant laughed, "Ain't you ever do studying in your days boy? Atma weapon was a legendary sword going way back to the times of the Magi War. No one has seen hide nor hair of the thing in well over a thousand years. It's more like a legend now than an actual thing, which is why I thought it funny anyone would ask me about it."

"You think it still exists?"

The merchant burst out laughing, "It's about as real as your glowing rocks. I wouldn't even waste my time with it."

"HALT!" Another voice cried out from the floor just below the balcony, "you up there! Don't move!"

Locke and the merchant peered over the edge to see a squadron of Imperial soldiers, swords drawn, gazing right back at them.

"You thief! You're under arrest!"

Locke and merchant stared back at each other, speaking together in unison, "Damn it! They're after me! Wait… You thief? Who are they after?!"

"Quickly get up in the balcony!" the captain below shouted to his fellow soldiers.

"Crap!" the merchant gathered his things in a hurry. "Hurry, there's a door that leads to the staircase. Lock that thing. It should give us a few extra minutes."

Locke rushed over to the door and slammed it before turning the dead bolt. It was a real flimsy lock, but should at least take the soldiers a few minutes to break through. The treasure hunter turned around to see the merchant in a small room to the right with a number of switches.

"What are you doing?" Locke called to him.

"Sorry m'boy, but it looks like only one of us is going to get out of this one. A pleasure doing business with you." With that the merchant pulled one of the switches to open a trap door at his feet, fell through, and was gone. A moment later he reappeared sliding across the stage, smashing right into Maria who was concentrating on her solo. Chaos filled the stage. The merchant jumped to his feet and raced back stage to escape as a number of the other actors on stage raced after him. A few others however stayed behind to check on Maria who was throwing a diva tantrum at someone ruining her grand performance.

"Damn it!" Locke muttered again. With those people attending to Maria, there's no way he would be able to go down the same trap door and get past them all.

"You're under arrest! Give yourself up!" the soldiers at the door called out, slamming themselves into the door to try and break it down. Locke could see the screws on the hinges were about to give out.

The Returner ran to the small room on the left which didn't have switches, but did have another door and flung it open. Before him was a maze of narrow beamed catwalks with strings, lights, and weights used in the productions of the opera. Locke looked down and saw the Opera House floor far below him. One false step and…

One final slam by the soldiers shattered the lock and bust open the door to the balcony. The noise brought Locke to the realization that the danger in behind of him was much worse than the danger in front of him. With a deep breath he stepped out onto the first beam and slowly started to make his way across. He got to the end of the beam when bullets started to whiz past his head. He turned slowly to see two of the soldiers standing at the entrance to the catwalks firing at him.

"Great!" Locke cursed, "gun soldiers." The treasure hunter started to move a little faster on the beams. There was a large five ton weight just ahead of him. If he could reach that, he could hide from the bullets behind it.

"You're acting like frightened little children!" the captain called out. "Go out there and get him!"

"But sir… it's really dangerous out there. Those beams don't look very wide."

"Don't disobey orders. You three start moving, the rest of you open fire on the thief."

Locke gulped at the thought of more soldiers shooting at him. He started the sprint on the narrow beams. He just had to get to the weight and he could think of his next move. Right when he was about to reach his goal, one of the soldiers took good aim at Locke and opened fire. The bullet raced through the air straight and true, slamming into the metal boomerang in the sack the Returner carried on his back. The bullet didn't hit Locke at all, but the force from the shot knocked him off balance. Locke took three giant steps to try and stay upright before it was too late and he fell off the catwalk.

Time seemed to slow down for the treasure hunter as he plummeted. Locke was sure that this time, this was the end. In a feudal attempt he reached for the stage curtain which was the only thing in reach. However, instead of it slipping through his hands as Locke had thought was going to happen, the gloves stuck to the fabric. Locke's falling momentum was transferred the to curtain that swung out onto the stage. The Returner held on for dear life until the curtain was stretched out across the stage engulfing Maria and those attending to her. With nimble skill, Locke climbed down the rest of the curtain, thanking every kind of deity he could think of when his foot finally touched the stage floor.

"Hey! Stop that thief!" the Captain called from above.

In an instant Locke took off down the main aisle of the audience. The crowd was frightened stiff with shock at what had just happened to the opera to stop him. The only man who tried to stop him was the Impressio at the door to the main lobby.

"Look what you've done to my opera! You'll pay for th-"

Locke stiff armed the man right to the floor, never slowing down a moment. Before the soldiers could make their way down from the balcony, Locke was out the door and out into the open. Racing faster than he ever remembered, the Returner fled from the Opera House.

As he ran, one thought kept running through his head. The one where someone asking about the Atma weapon. The merchant made it sound like this man was serious, even though the Atma weapon was nothing but a myth. But now Locke had his doubts. Maybe he too should start looking for this legendary sword, because if something like that still exists, maybe there are glowing rocks out there as well.


	18. ERAU QSSI DLRO WEHT

- ERAU QSSI DLRO WEHT-

"I don't know boss, I gots a bad feelin' 'bout this."

"Oh shut up," Lone Wolf snapped back at one of his cronies. "There isn't anything to be afraid of. Just plenty of loot to make us rich!"

"But they says this place's haunted!" the second crony protested.

"It ain't haunted. Besides, that's why we've got our Kohlingen boy here to guide us through," Lone Wolf laughed as he patted Locke on the head. The treasure hunter fired a chilling glance at the villain, and would have done more had his hands not been tied behind his back.

"I don't know the place at all," Locke protested. "What do you want from me?"

Lone Wolf pulled out a knife and placed it just below Locke's chin. "See the entrance hidden over there in that hill behind the bushes? I know it's an old underground cemetery where rich folks used to bury their kin. And where rich folk is buried, so is their treasure. Ain't doing them any good bein' dead and all. We might as well put it to some good use ourselves."

"So where do I come in?"

"I'm sure you realize the old hometown is just a stone's throw away Locke, and I'm sure for an adventurer like yourself, this place was far too appealing."

"Why would I ever go here? It's a death trap."

"Hear what he said boss!" One of the cronies chimed in.

"Oh shut up," Lone Wolf snapped again. "Locke here is a tricky fella, but I'm the smarter of us two. I know when he's trying to trick me."

"Last time I saw you, you were racing towards a maniac blood thirsty cult looking for some kind of gem box," Locke laughed. "How do you call that out smarting me?"

Lone Wolf slapped Locke across the face to stop his laughing. "If you're so smart, then why is it me who has a knife to your throat? Just remember that. Now… get in there and lead us to the treasure."

"I told you before," Locke protested, "I've never been in there. I heard too many stories about what the rich folk did to protect their tombs. Stories about breeding poisonous monsters and leaving them down there to guard their treasure."

"Did you hear that boss?"

"He's just playing tricks on you, don't fall for it," Lone Wolf ordered. "Now get in there," the villain grabbed Locke by the arm and kicked the treasure hunter towards the hidden entrance of the tombs. Skillfully Lone Wolf picked the locks and within a minute the party was inside the hill. The place was darker than night and smelled of the foulest stench any of them had encountered before. Each of the cronies lit a torch to bring some light to their eyes.

"If you know what's good for you Locke, you'll start leading us to the treasure," Lone Wolf taunted the Returner with his knife.

Locke looked around in the dim light. "Something isn't right here."

"Don't give us any of these stories about monsters 'cause we ain't buyin' 'em."

"No, I mean this place isn't as old as you say. Look, this dirt still seems pretty fresh. And those graves over there look pristine, not worn away from age."

One of the cronies walked over to the grave markers Locke had referenced. "He's right boss, this one ain't old at all. Heck, none of these are. They're all from a year ago, same date on 'em and everything."

Locke's heart suddenly sank. They were the graves of the victims from the Imperial massacre at Kohlingen. Knowing there was an old burial site near by, the townsfolk had taken their dead and laid them to rest together. Locke could only imagine all the dead in the tomb he knew by name.

"Hey, what about these graves over here!" the other crony called from a room to the right. Lone Wolf grabbed Locke again by the arm and led him to a small room where four well worn grave markers were equally spaced. "These look old but ain't got any dates on 'em. Just some kind of weird names on 'em in some kind of old language."

"Let me see," Lone Wolf pushed Locke out of the way to get a closer look. "ERAU, DLRO, WEHT, QSSI… that doesn't make any sense."

But it did to Locke. He thought back to the stories his grandmother used to tell him as a kid about the hero named Kohlingen. He was the one of the finest and most experienced warriors ever to fight in the War of the Magi, but greed became his downfall. ERAU QSSI DLRO WEHT was the legendary password to his most fabled treasure, but to the townsfolk became a warning. Much like Kohlingen, death will come to anyone who seeks too greedily for things that are not theirs. The markers were not graves, but a warning to anyone that looks for treasure here. The stories of the poisonous monsters were real!

"You ever seen writing like this before?" Lone Wolf asked looking at Locke.

"It's a mystery to me," the treasure hunter lied. "Cut my hands loose, let me take a closer look at them. C'mon Lone Wolf, you've got me out numbered three-to-one, where am I going to run off too?"

"I guess you make a point," the villain took his knife and slashed the rope binding Locke's wrists. The Returner flexed his hands to get the blood flowing again while he kneeled down by one of the graves, disappearing behind the markers for a moment from the sight of his three captives. In that split moment Locke reached into his pocket and took out the amulet County had given him the last time they met and slipped it over his head. "I don't see anything," he called out to his captives. "It seems odd these old graves are here with all the new ones. My guess is that they were moved from the old section to make room."

"Old section?" Lone Wolf asked.

"Don't you get it? All those graves out there are from the Kohlingen massacre. Yet, you've known about this place for much longer than that. That means there must be an older section down here somewhere."

"Then that's where we'll find our treasure! C'mon!" Lone Wolf ordered. He lifted his knife again and pointed it at Locke. "Why don't you lead the way?"

"Well if you insist," Locke joked lightly. He raised both hands in the air in surrender and began walking out of the room with the three thieves behind him. They passed by the first mass of graves from the massacre again, going down a long hall until they came to a what looked like a small underground river. "Now where too, oh smartest of all of us?" Locke asked sarcastically.

Lone Wolf looked around trying to formulate a plan. There could only be one reason for an obstacle like this in an underground cemetery: to protect treasure! They had to be close. He continued to scheme until something caught his eye. It was a massive turtle swimming in the water coming towards them. That's when Lone Wolf had a brilliant idea.

"Step aside and keep an eye on our friend here. Watch a genius like myself at work," the villain bragged. "This is why I'm the leader." Lone Wolf took a few steps back, and then with lightning speed sprinted towards the river, leaping at the edge of the water. He landed one foot on the turtle in the river and with grace sprung off the animals back to land on the other side with ease. "Ha ha! Did you see that? This is why I'm the smartest-"

RRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWGGGGGHHHH!!!!

The horrific noise interrupted Lone Wolf's bragging. From the darkness came one of the most bizarre monsters Locke had ever seen. It looked like a mutated flower, but was shooting sharp barbs of pollen from its leaves. Two struck Lone Wolf in the chest, causing the villain to splash into the river. The two cronies guarding Locke were frozen with fear. The monster fired two more barbs, striking each one of Locke's captives in the head and dropping them to the ground. The treasure hunter looked at one as he started foaming at the mouth, succumbing to the poison the monster had hid in the barbs.

Locke grabbed the amulet from around his neck. The monster gave another horrendous cry and launched another barb that stabbed Locke in the arm. The treasure hunter prepared to feel the poison racing through his body, except… nothing happened. He held on tight to the amulet, taking a deep breath and pulled out the barb. It hurt and would leave a nasty scar, but nothing that wouldn't heal. He kissed the amulet for saving his life and reminded himself that he needed to thank County for forcing the relic on him.

Locke looked down at the two cronies, stone dead from the fast acting poison, and then looked up to see Lone Wolf floating face down in the water. The treasure hunter grabbed a torch one of the cronies had dropped and ran as fast as he could away from the monster, and back to the outside world. The people of Kohlingen had warned Locke not to go any further, and it was a warning he planned to follow.


	19. The Empire's Most Wanted

_*Author's note: The mentions of the royal gala come from my previous story "King and Thief" which I guess you could now call a prequel to "Locke's Returner Adventures." And yes, I do feel like it's cheating by referencing my own works, but it worked so well for this story, so please take mercy on me.*_

-The Empire's Most Wanted-

"Your highness, General Leo and Master Kefka have arrived."

"Thank you," Edgar replied before turning back to Locke. The treasure hunter was putting on the final touches of the Figaro uniform that Edgar had given him. "You almost ready?"

"I've been in more comfortable things in my life," Locke said.

"Yeah, well we didn't have much time to get your measurements, so you're just going to have to deal with whatever I could get."

"I still don't get it though. Why do you want me all dressed up? I'm not a soldier!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Rarely does anyone from the Empire come halfway across the world to make a random visit, especially that nutcase Kefka. Something just doesn't feel right about this," Edgar had a rare twinge of fear in his voice.

"That still doesn't explain this," Locke put on his helmet and tightened it around his chin. The armor was a little tight but would do.

Edgar gave him one last look over, making a quick adjustment. "I need every soldier available to show force. I know the Empire is planning to launch an attack on us soon. I'm hoping the appearance of a strong army and feigning our allegiance will keep them at bay for a little longer."

"So where do I stand? What do I do? I'm not a trained Figaro soldier," Locke pleaded.

"Well then too bad, because you have the most important role in all of this," Edgar laughed at him. "I want you and the Chancellor directly behind me as my personal guard. There are no two other people I trust in the world. Besides, I want you to listen closely to everything that is said and immediately report back to Arvis. Having you as my guard gets you close enough to hear."

Locke sighed. "Make it quick though, this armor is starting to itch."

Edgar laughed again, before giving himself one final look over. His royal cloak was in pristine condition, his attire spotless. Now was the time. The Chancellor stood by the door and gave a nod to Edgar. The throne room door swung open and out stepped Edgar with his two guards onto the main corridor of the castle.

It was a brutally hot day, even for desert life, but that seemed to have no effect on the king, nor did it have any on General Leo who bowed slightly in proper respect. Kefka however, who stood behind the General, was in a foul mood.

"You could have let us wait out here a little longer," Kefka scowled, "I don't think I've properly cooked both my front and back equally."

"Kefka! Enough!" Leo scolded his partner. "Your highness Figaro, please except my humblest apologizes for the remarks of some. They do not represent the word of Emperor Gestahl."

"No insult taken," Edgar bowed slightly back to Leo in proper respect. "I must say it is odd for visit from the Emperor's general at this time of year without much of a warning."

"Again please except my humblest apologizes, but we come in haste for your aid in our search for a criminal of the Empire."

"Criminal of the Empire?" Edgar seemed confused.

"The man named Locke Cole, where is he?!" Kefka burst out. Locke, hidden behind his soldier's helmet, tried not to react.

"Please, Kefka…" Leo gave his partner a stern glance.

Edgar however gave a hardy laugh. "And what has this Mr. Locke Cole done to become such a criminal?"

Kefka pulled out a scroll, and began reading off the charges. "Thieving, robbing, espionage, conspiracy to espionage, vandalism, conspiracy to vandalism, general treachery…"

"General treachery?" Edgar questioned.

"Yes… treachery," Kefka scowled back. "Fraud, conspiracy to commit fraud, improper use of weaponry, illegal weaponry concealment, impersonating a member of the Imperial army, impersonating a member of the Imperial captaincy, impersonating the Emperor himself…"

Locke tried to hold back a laugh. That last charge was a good one.

"…sabotage, smuggling, conspiracy to smuggling, and treason."

"Hmm…" Edgar listened over to all the charges.

"Now don't play coy with us!" Kefka demanded. "We know that he is here. Hand him over!"

"Kefka!" Leo shouted before calming his voice to speak to Edgar. "What Kefka means is that I have personally met this Mr. Cole a while ago. He was a guest of yours during a royal function here at your castle. That would lead us to believe you might be of assistance in helping to apprehend the criminal who we are searching for."

Edgar kept his nerve and began stroking his chin in thought. "Well I will say that was a long list of criminal charges. Put me down for one of those charges of treason while you are at it. However my General, I am afraid that it is not who you are looking for, but whom."

"What do you mean?"

"I did have a royal gala quite some time ago. In fact I believe it was in your honor General Leo. And yes, one of my esteemed guests that evening was a man by the name of Locke Cole."

"And where is this esteemed Mr. Cole?" Kefka sarcastically asked.

"He is quite dead."

"Dead?"

"Oh very much so. After the royal gala which you attended my dear General, the esteemed Mr. Cole returned to his home in Kohlingen… and well let's just say that I'm sure we are both well aware of what happened next in the town." Edgar knew this would be a sore point for Leo and might force him off of the subject. But for Kefka, the massacre of a village was less minute of an issue than having to deal with the desert heat.

"I find that story hard to believe your highness," Kefka sneered at the king. "There is a rumor going around Vector that this esteemed Mr. Cole freed a criminal associate of his not more than 6 months ago."

Edgar laughed. "And how many Locke Coles were there for this?"

Leo and Kefka looked questioningly at each other.

"You see my dear general," Edgar began, "as I have mentioned, the esteemed Mr. Cole in question is long since deceased. He was a great and gentle man, liked by all. His death has become a rallying cry for those who do not agree with the Emperor's ways. And since Figaro has long been a friendly ally with Vector, and with our geographical location so close to Kohlingen, we have become the victim of numerous attacks from various men calling themselves Locke Cole. Heck, I have six of them locked up in my dungeon at this moment as we speak. So you see my dear general, it appears to me that it is not who you seek, but whom." The Chancellor stepped up behind Edgar and whispered something in his ear that Locke couldn't make out. Edgar nodded in agreement, and the Chancellor went back into the throne room.

"Then let us see these criminals you have," Kefka demanded.

"I would rather you not. They are a very dangerous and deranged bunch. Half of them claim to have magical powers," Edgar laughed at the notion. "Clearly not anyone you'd wish to come in contact with."

Kefka was about to make more demands, but Leo cut him off. "Then what sort of evidence would we have to know this Locke Cole is actually dead?"

Just then the Chancellor returned with a folder of papers, handing them to the king. Edgar thumbed through it before coming to a sheet with fancy writing on it that he handed to Leo. "Where did you come by this?" the General asked.

"Figaro has done a thorough investigation on these Locke Coles. As I've said, being so close to Kohlingen, we are constantly made targets of their actions. I hope this will suffice the Emperor in his search to bring these criminals to justice."

Kefka kept the scowl on his face, but Leo bowed gracefully to Edgar. "I do believe it will aid in our search to bring these criminals to justice. Thank you again your highness."

"All in the name of aiding an ally," Edgar responded kindly. Leo and Kefka turned to leave, but not before Kefka gave the king another vicious glare. Once they had finally left the castle Edgar gave out a sigh of relief.

"What did you show them?" Locke asked taking off the uncomfortable helmet.

"This," Edgar handed him the paper with the fancy writing.

"What is this?"

"Your funeral arrangements."

"You knew the Empire was coming after me and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't. For you I had these drawn up years ago," Edgar laughed. "Never thought I'd have to use them to save your tail."

Locke gave Edgar a harsh glance, but the king kept laughing. "What are your next orders your highness?" the treasure hunter grumbled.

"Get back to Narshe and get in contact with Arvis. Tell him we have to start creating mischievous Locke Coles everywhere."

"Yes sir!" Locke gave a mocking salute.

"Oh and Locke. That whole story I made up about you being a martyr. Don't make me have to put this paper into action."

"Don't worry," Locke finally grinned, "I plan on making you wait on those plans for a long time."


	20. County The Seductress

-County The Seductress-

County was holding on to Locke for dear life. She would never be able to understand how women could dress in something so tight fitting and fancy for royal galas like this. An elegantly sparkling red dress was nothing like the loose fitting and well traveled adventurer's clothes she was used to. Fight off an army of monsters was nothing to worry about, but move around in high heels was a problem unsolvable. She kept stumbling with ever step, grabbing Locke by the shirt sleeves to stay upright.

Locke, meanwhile, was paying her no attention. He held County up by her waist and kept moving in rhythm to the soft music being played, swaying her around a few times but keeping his eyes on a mustached man nearby.

"Ugh…" County groaned in disgust, "how do these Figaro women live like this? I feel ridiculous!"

Locke laughed. "You'll get the hang of it."

"Where did the King get these clothes for me anyways? Why would he have a large selection of women's dresses on hand?"

"That's Edgar. Maybe it's best not to know."

"And what was all that about how I'm free to come visit dressed like this any time?"

"Don't listen to listen to any of his put-ons either," Locke chuckled. "For now just keep dancing. It's all in the hips, that'll help you keep your balance."

"Where did you learn to dance so well?"

"Rachel taught me. She always tried to put some kind of class in me."

Even with the advice, County kept struggling with the heels. She looked up to Locke for help, but his eyes were still set on a mustached man. Country tried to turn her head to see what was behind her. "What are you looking at?"

"Our target."

"He's here? How do you know?"

"Look at him. He's the most expensively dressed one here without being part of Edgar's court. He's got to be our man from Jidoor. And if he's here, he's got to have the map on him."

Locke swung County around again in rhythm, allowing the treasure hunter to view the man. He was standing close by alone, holding a glass of liquor and looking around at the mass of people at the gala.

"You sure about this? I never like to steal from innocents," County said.

"He's selling the map to an Imperial agent later tonight. I don't like stealing from innocents either, but we can't let the Empire see that map. I don't know what it leads to, but it's supposedly dating back to the War of the Magi. You know how much emphasis the Empire has put on these ancient relics."

" Where do you think he's keeping it? Jacket pocket? Back pocket? Vest pocket? Too many choices to make a clean lift." County asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you should take a closer look. Go try and seduce him."

"What?! I'm not some kind of party floozy! I don't even know where to start."

"Don't worry about it. I've got it all under control."

"What do you mean?"

Locke grabbed a hold of County's wrists and started to twirl her with increasing speed. County was rushing to keep up, but failing miserably in the damnable heels. Locke kept spinning and spinning, then at the last moment let her go, sending County stumbling across the room and smashing right into the mustached man. The man was as surprised as County, but caught her in his arms, still keeping his balance.

"Oh… ex…excuse me," County tried to get her bearings.

"No need to apologize my dear," the man chuckled keeping his arms lightly around her. "It's not often I have women of your beauty throwing themselves at me." County's face turned red. The mustached man spun County around, caught her again, and leaned her back in step with the music. "And might I add you look simply stunning in that dress. You must know a master seamstress for that sparkle of red brings out the sparkle in your eyes."

County tried not to throw up. She could see Locke out of the corner of her eye, nodding to her to continue her mission. She made a mental note to give him a piece of her mind when this was all over. "Oh… you… you're much too kind sir," she tried to sound giddy at the sound of the mustached man's words. "I'm afraid a girl like me couldn't live up to such expectations."

"Oh but you do and so much more," the man gushed again. "Here, just follow my lead." He took one of her hands and placed it on his hip, while taking the other in his own hand and began waltzing County across the floor. The treasure hunter tried her best to keep up with the target. "You dance wonderfully my dear," the man said, bringing her closer to him. County looked over the man's shoulders and saw Locke dancing across the floor after her with another girl from the kingdom. County shot him a chilling glance. Locke grinned back. He then spun his new partner around, turning his back to County, and patting the pocket on the back of his pants. County knew that was the signal to where the mustached man was keeping the map, but she couldn't get it with him controlling both her arms in the dance.

When Locke spun back around to look at her, County silently mouthed "I need a distraction." Locke nodded with a grin.

He smoothly kept dancing his new partner over towards one of the Figaro guards that he had come to know well. The guard was dressed in full ceremonial armor as part of the royal festivities. With one final spin, Locke ran into the guard sending both of them and the girl to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Locke shouted.

The guard looked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

Without warning Locke threw a right hook catching the guard square on the chin. Not knowing what was going on, the guard threw a punch back in defense. Locke's dance partner screamed, bringing everyone in the gala to a halt. The crowd turned to look at the brawling guard and partygoer, including the mustached man. The half second was all County needed. The map was only a small square of cloth all folded up, easy for County to grab from the man's back pocket and shove down the front of her dress. Unlike adventurer's clothes, these damnable fancy dresses came with no pockets.

Edgar and a small troop of reserve guards arrived at the scene to break up the melee. "What is the matter of this?!"

The guard stood upright and saluted his king. "Sir, this man just attacked me for no reason."

"No reason?!" Locke yelled back, "he got in the way. He should know to stay far away from the dance floor."

"Enough!" Edgar's voice boomed, bringing a silence to the quarreling duo. "Take this man down to the prisons. I'll deal with him in a minute." The reserve guards behind the king took hold of Locke and began to drag him out of the room. Locke put up a struggle, shouting threats to everyone in sight.

"Oh no…" County gasped.

"What is it?" the mustached man asked.

"It's my brother. He can't seem to keep himself out of trouble."

"You mean, you know that man?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to go rescue him again." County curtsied, or at least did what she thought was a curtsy, before rushing towards the prison as fast as the heels would take her.

She hurried down the stairs, hearing the voice of the king ripping into Locke. "What the hell has gotten into you? What was that all about? Harrison's a damn good soldier! What are you doing attacking—"

Locke interrupted seeing County come around the corner. "Did you get it?"

County reached back into the dress, pulling out the small folded piece of paper.

"Get what?" Edgar looked confused.

"Who taught you how to pickpocket like a pro?" County joked, tossing the cloth to Locke. "Of course I got it."

"Sorry about the whole scene Edgar," Locke unfolded the map to get a look at it. "We needed a distraction. Tell Harrison I'm sorry about the whole thing. Although do compliment him on his left cross. My jaw is going to be aching for days."

"Good," County grunted. She stepped up to Locke and viciously slapped him across the face.

"OOOOWWWW!!!"

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" County ordered.

Edgar burst out in laughter. "For once Locke, it looks like you've got more woman trouble tonight than me." The king bowed majestically to County before walking back to the royal gala. Locke could still hear him laughing the entire way there.


	21. The Man Who Cried Thief

-The Man Who Cried Thief-

Locke Cole: adventurer, treasure hunter, and something he never thought he would ever be… bounty hunter. It's what brought Locke to the café in Albrook, sitting at a table in the corner, keeping his eye on the man at the bar. Edgar's warning ran through the Returner's head about how dangerous Francois could be. Edgar feared he was a spy. Locke needed the cash and upon hearing there was a bounty on his head, the treasure hunter had cooked up a scheme to kill two birds with one stone.

Locke had followed his man, keeping patient until the time was right. The café was the perfect place to spring the capture… until a squad of three Imperial soldiers walked in, enjoying their leave from Vector.

Locke cursed their timing under his breath. Francois was pounding his fist on the bartop, demanding another drink. He was already multiple drinks in, slurring his speech, and completely vulnerable at being captured. It was like the fates were mocking the treasure hunter. While the Imperial soldiers had no actual authority in Albrook, they liked to play police in their city of relaxation. While the three troopers were in the bar, there was nothing Locke could do but watch Francois drink himself silly. Locke was sure things couldn't get any worse.

"Well, well, well…" a man sat down at the table across from Locke, "if it isn't the esteemed Mr. Cole."

"Lone Wolf," Locke grumbled, but then put on a sarcastic smile. "Last I saw you, you were floating face down in an underground river with a poisoned dart in your chest."

"Lucky for me, I can hold my breath and play dead for quite a long time."

"And the poisoned dart?"

"Ha! You must be joking. What kind of an idiot would go into an unknown cave without an Amulet?"

"So what's your scheme this time?" Locke kept his eye on Francois, trying to pay as little attention to Lone Wolf as possible. "Seems like every time I run into you, you're either trying to kill me or rob me."

"Ha ha! Not so much today," Lone Wolf laughed. "Today is all about gloating and jealousy. A little revenge for the Tzen Ruby incident."

"You've clearly gone insane," Locke muttered. "Of all the people in the world, you've got nothing to be gloating to me about."

"Oh but I do! Barkeep!" the thief called out. "A bottle of some of your finest whisky and two glasses so my friend here and I can celebrate."

"Planning on running out on the tab again?"

Lone Wolf laughed and took out a large red leather pouch. He decided to taunt Locke some more by dropping it on the table right in front of the treasure hunter. "Why yes I did just come from Jidoor with the spoils of a treasure far greater than anything you could ever imagine, thanks for asking."

The bartender brought over the bottle with two glasses, staring at the coin pouch, "That'll be 50 GP."

"Start us up a tab," Lone Wolf ordered. "We might be celebrating for quite some time."

"So where did this healthy purse come from?" Locke inquired.

"Would you believe it, I ran into ol' Jacques a little while back. He did not have very many nice things to say about you," Lone Wolf grinned as he poured out the first drink for himself.

"That man never knew how to keep his mouth shut," Locke retorted.

"Exactly! He starts going on and on about some lost art that was stolen from Owzer's place and how he'd pay a fortune to get them back. Apparently the old kook thinks they're magical and alive or something like that. Can you believe it? Magic… HA! How a moron like that ever got to be so rich I'll never understand."

"I heard through the grapevine that you were the one who stole them in the first place," Locke laughed.

"You have no proof of that."

"You're the only one who would do so sloppy of a job."

"Grrr…" Lone Wolf reached for his knife, but thought for the better of it. Today he was the one with a filled purse. He raised his glass and took another drink. "What does it matter who stole what? In the end, I returned that rich fart's drawings and he paid me handsomely for it."

"How much was the ransom?"

"5,000. All right here in that little pouch that he even included free of charge. Fancy lookin' ain't it?"

Locke couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Well, you've finally found someone stupider than yourself to do business with."

"Stupider is being the man with empty pockets," Lone Wolf gloated. He grabbed the pouch back, stuck it in his pocket and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like a night on the town is in order to celebrate myself. What's that? For once you don't have anything witty to say?"

"Oh but I do," Locke smiled sincerely for the first time since he had entered the bar.

"And what's that?"

"Thief."

"Thief?"

"THIEF!!!!" Locke shouted as he stood up, pointing directly at Lone Wolf. The treasure hunter's voice was so loud, everyone in the bar turned to look at him, including the three Imperial soldiers. "THIEF!!! Stop him! He's just stolen my money!"

"Er… what?" Lone Wolf looked confused. Suddenly his arms were grabbed by two of the soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this?" the soldier captain asked.

"That man just stole my pouch. It contained all the gold I just earned. It was a new pouch too, red leather, very nice and fancy."

"What?!" Lone Wolf burst out in anger. One of the soldiers that was holding Lone Wolf's arm quickly frisked the villain. It didn't take long to find the pouch in his pocket.

"That's it! That's the one!" Locke cried in delight.

"What are you talking about?" Lone Wolf shouted back at the Returner. "That's my pouch! He's lying!"

"Me?" Locke looked aghast. "He's the liar sir, stealing a poor man's living wages. There's 5,000 in there, go ahead and count it. Just ask the bartender, he can vouch for me."

The soldiers all looked to the man behind the bar. He looked just as confused as everyone else. "I… I did see that pouch. It was lying in front of that man with the bandana, so I'd assume it belong to him."

The captain of the soldiers nodded. "You heard the man, take this thief off to the prison."

"WHAT?! No! You've got it all wrong!" Lone Wolf tried to struggle, but he was overmatched.

"Shaddup!" the three soldiers walked out of the bar carrying the thief with them. Locke could hear Lone Wolf cursing halfway across town.

The treasure hunter finally smiled. He opened the pouch and took out some of the coins. "Thanks for the drink," he nodded to the bartender. Locke then walked behind Francois who was passed out drunk face first on the bartop. Locke picked him up by the arm. "Looks like he's had way too much to drink. I'll take him home." The bartender nodded back in thanks as Locke aided the bounty out of the bar.


	22. Prophecies From The Oracle

_Author's Note: Another dedication to Valkyrie Celes. LRA: fulfilling her story requests since 2006 ___

-Prophecies From The Oracle-

Locke took a deep breath and sighed. The incense the old priestess was burning tickled Locke's nose. He looked around the crumbling temple, so ancient even the treasure hunter couldn't guess at its origin. His grandmother said it was the only remaining part of some ancient castle that disappeared under the earth after a great battle during the War of the Magi. His grandmother would bring Locke to the temple as a child and tell him things about the oracle and the obsolete religion still practiced there. Locke never believed in any of it, but he still showed up to make sure the old priestess was alive as favor to his long dead grandmother.

Locke imagined the place covered in colorful frescos of times before the end of the world a thousand years ago. Now all that remained were black sooted walls losing their battle with the inevitable force of time. The priestess tended to the fire in front of the treasure hunter, before sitting directly across the flames from him.

"You come to know more of your future?"

"I'm not here for your crazy beliefs and spooky ways."

"The faith is not crazy, nor spooky."

"I hate to ruin your beliefs at such an old age, but the Espers are long since dead. All of this means nothing."

"The Espers are not dead. They live on a different plane of existence. It's where they hid at the end of the great war."

Locke tried not to laugh. "Yeah yeah, my grandmother used to tell me the stories about magic and what not. When the world was knocked out of balance and sent into ruin, the Espers sealed themselves off where no human could reach them again. Sounds like a lot of phooey to me."

"If the Espers do not exist, then why do their ways still prove true today?"

"Look, I know my grandmother believed in this weirdo stuff, but I just don't see it."

"Your love shall fall upon thyne enemy, and they shall…"

"Shall prove not my nemesis, but the weapon against my foe," Locke sighed finishing the prophecy. "You've been reading that fire and telling me the same thing since I was a kid. Vague images and nondescript sayings don't mean jack. There ain't no destiny out there for me except for the one I choose."

"The ways of the Espers shall lead you to that destiny whether you choose it or not."

"The Espers are no more!"

"They are still all around us in our every… wait… someone's here."

Locke sprung to his feet and raced to the door. Through a small hole, he peeked out to see who was there. "Oh…. crap…"

"What is it?"

Locke ran back to the priestess. "Is there a back entrance out of this place?"

"No. The front is the only exit left standing."

"Great," Locke sighed again. "Quick, you've got to hide me somewhere."

"Who is at the door? Locke… Locke you are shaking."

"It's the Empire! You have to hide me!"

"Here," the old priestess picked up an old ragged cloak. "Stand in the corner in the darkness and keep the hood over your face."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and the sound of an angry young female called out. "Old woman, are you still alive? The Emperor demands to know the future from the oracle!"

The old woman hobbled over to the door and slowly opened it. "General Celes," she welcomed. "I would not expect to see you at such a late hour."

"First thing's first old woman. This conversation never happened."

"I know your rules, but you still must abide by mine. The oracle does not work under force."

Celes turned to the two guards who were accompanying her and gave them each a hard stare. The soldiers knew what that meant and stepped back out of the temple. Celes slammed the door closed on them.

"Under whose wishes do you seek my knowledge? Gestahl, Leo, or yourself?"

The hard sounding and tough looking general suddenly slumped once she was alone with the priestess. "Officially I come at the behest of the Emperor. He seeks the knowledge of the Espers."

"Of which I remind you each time that demanding of such knowledge is not the path to achieve that which is sought."

"That does not please the Emperor," Celes sighed.

"Then why do you return here again if you know what I am already to say."

"I cannot stop thinking of my own future that you saw last time. I fear for my own safety if what you say comes true."

Locke stayed hidden, but marveled at the general before him. The female prodigy of the Emperor. The stories he has heard about the bossy and demanding monster had always seemed true, but in this dark and private moment, the ice queen seemed to melt around the fire into a frightened maiden.

"What is it that has bothered you my child?" The priestess spoke sympathetically.

"How… how can that be? I've spent nothing but sleepless nights trying to put together your riddle. There must be another prophecy in that fire for me."

The priestess walked back over to the fire and sat down where she had before there was a knock on the door. Celes followed and sat on the ground across the fire. The priestess grabbed a handful of incense and tossed it into the flames. The mystical aroma exploded throughout the chapel. Locke felt like he had been punched in the nose by the smell. It caught him so off guard that he lost his breath for a moment, and the only way to clear it out was a sneeze he tried holding in.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Locke grabbed his nose, holding on tight to keep himself silent. After a moment, the feeling had pasted and the treasure hunter breathed openly again.

"_ACHO!!!"_

"What was that?!" Celes sprang to her feet, pulling out her runic blade. "Who is there? Show yourself!" The ice in her voice signaled the return of the general.

Locke looked around in panic. With the two guards staying right outside the door, he didn't even have the option to run for it. He was trapped.

"You!" Celes demanded, "step out of the shadows!"

Locke made sure the hood was over his face and the cloak covering his body before he did as ordered and slowly walked over towards the fire.

"General Celes, please," the old priestess spoke calmly. "You know not to bring force into this holy place."

"Who is this?" When Celes' questions were answered with silence, she barked her orders again. "Tell me old woman, are you spying on me?"

"Please my child, there is nothing to fear," the priestess showed the general a gentile smile. "I am old and not long for this world. No amount of faith can save me from an end we all share. I have taken on a pupil to aid me in keeping the belief alive."

Celes looked at the cloaked person she held at the point of her sword. She squinted and tried to get a look at the person's face, but couldn't see around the pulled up hood and the dim light. "I have never seen this person before. How do I know I can trust them?"

"He first arrived under my wing since after your last visit. He is still learning the ways of the faith's path."

Celes twisted her sword slightly up against Locke's chest. He could feel the point against his heart, and dared not move. "If you truly are a pupil of the faith, then what does the oracle say is my future?"

"General Celes," the priestess tried to interrupt, but Celes shot her back a wicked glance.

"If he is who you say he is, he should be able to look into the fire and tell me what you have seen."

Locke gulped. Celes slightly moved the sword to direct him towards the fire. As calmly as he could, Locke picked up a handful of the incense and tossed it into the flames. Colors of blue and green ignited for a moment into the dancing fire, giving off a smell of flowers throughout the chapel.

Celes glared at Locke. "Well holy man, what does the fire say is my future?"

Locke looked deep into the flames, took a breath, and spoke the only thing he could think of. "Your love shall fall upon thyne enemy, and they shall prove not your nemesis, but the weapon against your foe."

Celes paused for a moment, giving the cloaked figure one more harsh look before dropping her sword. The vicious ice queen melted away again. "Please forgive me priestess. This man shall be a fine successor to the faith."

"You need never apologize to me my child, for apologizing to yourself does more than any other action one can take."

Celes closed her eyes. "Understood."

"The sun shall be rising within the hour. You must be gone before you are spotted here. Being so close to Kohlingen, the people still do not take kindly to those of the Empire."

Celes bowed to the priestess. "I shall remember what you have taught me."

The priestess smiled again. "I have no doubt that you shall be successful in finding your destiny my child."

Celes then bowed to Locke before turning towards the door and exiting the chapel.

Locke pulled the cloak back to free his head. "Do you tell that prophecy to everyone who comes in here?"

The priestess laughed lightly before sitting back down by the fire. "I only speak what the flames tell me."


	23. The Mobliz Duel

-The Mobliz Duel-

"Another drink for you sir?"

"Huh…?" Locke looked up from his notebook to the young waitress. "Oh… no, please. This one is good for now." The treasure hunter looked back down to study his pages. How he ever talked himself into traveling halfway around the world to this remote backwater village was beyond him. All it took was a rumor that some kid had found a shiny treasure near Mobliz to bring him all the way out here. Where there was one treasure, there usually is more nearby. Still, Locke looked through his notebook of tales and rumors, but nothing came up about the town except that it was out in the middle of nowhere and cut off by who knows what around on the Veldt.

What finally broke Locke's concentration was the waitress screaming from the other side of the tavern. "No! Let go of me!"

"C'mon there sugah, just a little kiss."

"Please, let me go," she cried again.

"Just one kiss ain't gonna hurts ya. Just come to…" the man cut himself off when he looked across the tavern. "Well I'll be damned… If it ain't the esteemed Mr. Locke Cole."

Locke cursed under his breath. The man let go of the girl's arm and slowly made his way over to the treasure hunter as if he were in trance. The man grabbed a chair and spun it around to sit across the table from where the Returner was sitting.

"Hell, how many years has it been since I last laid my eyes upon this fine thief? An' of all the places it's a podunk little town like this one."

"It would have been a pleasure if there were many more years still to go before our meeting Marcos."

The man laughed. "Now why would you's say such a thing like that to an ol' friend o' yours?"

"Who have you been telling I was ever a friend of yours? I'll have to track them down and correct your inaccuracies."

Marcos flashed Locked a villainous grin at the treasure hunter's snide remark. "I hears you's were the one responsible for finishing off Redoux."

"What's it matter to you?"

"Matters quite a lot to me. With him well out o' the picture, business has been incredibly slow. There ain't as much work for a dishonest man without the cap'in around to plot heists an' all. Look at me! Now I'm trying to track down any kind o' shiny treasure I hear might be around just to make a livin'. Ain't even any money in this dirtball town to rob for some side cash."

"I don't see how any of this is of any concern to me," Locke pretended to ignore the villain and go back to his notebook.

"What you's got there in your fancy book? Ain't happen to be anything on things of the shiny variety that one might find around Mobliz is it?"

Again Locke couldn't help but laugh. "You really think I'd travel all the way out here on some sort of half-brained rumor just for something shiny?"

"Then why don't you give me your book there and let's sees what else there is for ol' Marcos to find."

"When was I ever stupid enough to follow any of your worthless demands?"

Marcos took a knife out from his belt and twisted the blade in front of his face. "Then I'll just have to take the book from your cold, dead hands. Called it justice for what you'ss did to Redoux."

Locke continued scanning his notebook refusing giving Marcos a look. "Why don't you take your idle threats elsewhere? You need to know how to read first before you could ever use the notebook."

"Minor details. So how's about you's instead just hand the book over nice and calm like and we go our separate ways?"

Locke finally snapped the book shut and placed it on the table, making sure to put his arms over it in a protective manor. "And what if I don't?"

"I believe I already told you's…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're going to take it from my cold, dead hands. How do you propose on doing that? Some kind of duel with honor among thieves, or are you going to use your preferred method and just stab me in the back when I'm not looking?"

This time it was Marcos' turn to laugh. "Can't there be any kind o' trust here between us Locke?"

"Do I even have to stoop to your level in order to answer that?"

"Aww… c'mon, at least let me buy you's your last drink so you's can see there ain't no hard feelin's. Oh honey! We needs a refill over here."

The young waitress gave Marcos a disgusted look as she made her way over to the table refilling the villain's glass. "I thinks your forgettin' the glass for my friend here darlin'," Marcos grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" the girl screamed again, but this time Marcos yanked her back too hard and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Katarin!" a young boy ran from out of the back and fell to his knees to check on the girl. "Are you alright?"

Katarin stayed on the ground as tears started to swell up in her eyes. The boy then stood up with rage in his eyes and threw a wild punch to the villain. On instinct Marcos grabbed the boy by the wrist and threw him to the ground. In the same motion, Marcos took the blade of the knife and had it at the boy's throat.

"Duane!" the girl screamed in terror.

"You'd better know who you's are messin' wit before you's goes off an' start actin' crazy like that," Marcos taunted the boy.

"Stop it!" Locke called out. "Let the boy go, you've got a duel with me you're supposed to take care of first."

Marcos chuckled, "So I do Locke, so I do." The thief pulled the knife back from Duane and pointed it towards the treasure hunter. "What's the game you's proposin'?"

"You always fancied yourself with a blade. Throwing knives at five paces."

The villainous grin returned to Marcos' lips. "A man after me own heart."

"Outside. Leave these two alone."

Marcos kept his knife pointing at Locke as the pair slowly walked out of the café and into the street. The other patrons soon followed to watch intently what was to come. A pair of older men whispered softly to each other and placed their bets passing gp between them. Duane held on to the crying Katarin, keeping her head buried in his arms while he watched with macabre interest.

Locke and Marcos stood a few feet apart staring at each other. Keeping the knife aimed at the Returner, Marcos took out a second identical blade and threw it gently in the air towards his opponent. Locke skillfully caught it at the hilt and quickly pointed it towards the villain.

"Now you's know the rules Locke. We turn and each start pacing away from each other. Since technically you's were the one who challenged me, we'll pace off on my count. When we get to five we each turn and fire."

"I remember the rules," Locke's voice dropped to a chilling monotone voice. "We go on your count."

Marcos smiled viciously again. "Then away we go… One."

Both combatants turned and took their first step.

Katarin couldn't help but turn and watch the scene in the street, even as the tears continued to race down her cheek.

"Two."

The fighters took another step farther apart from each other.

The old men stopped exchanging their bets, not totally entranced by the coming battle.

"Three…"

Marcos turned quickly and fired his knife. Locke had expected the betrayal and at the last second dodged to the left, feeling the thrown weapon pierce himself in the arm. At the same instant he spun around and let go of his own knife. Locke found his accuracy better than Marcos' as the knife stabbed the villain in the throat. Marcos' eyes went wide with fear. He reached for his neck and tried to speak, but only a disgusting gurgle came out before he fell face first into the street dead.

Locke remained on the ground wincing in pain, but let out a sigh of relief it was over. Katarin raced over to him and threw her arms around the treasure hunter. "Oh thank you! Thank you sir!"

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Locke cried out trying to push the girl away. When she stepped back a moment, the treasure hunter grabbed the hilt of the dagger in his arm and pulled it out in one sudden, and incredibly painful moment.

Duane then raced over and put his arms around Katarin again. "Thank you mister… whoever you are. How… how can we ever be able to repay you?"

Locke looked at the young couple. The only time he had ever seen the sparkle of love that was in their eyes was when Rachel used to look at him and smile. "Do you love her?" Locke asked.

"As no man ever could love another."

Even in pain Locke was finally able to crack a slight smile. "Then don't you ever let her go."

Katarin and Duane looked at each other and were finally able to smile.

"Now, help me up," Locke said. "I need a bandage and drink."


	24. The Counterfeiter

-The Counterfeiter-

"Abner, the Wizard will see you now."

Locke stood up from the table he was at and nodded to the burly thug who had called him over. Locke had been chasing the Wizard for weeks now with very little degree of success. No one had ever seen the guy or could even give a clue as to his whereabouts, but his work as one of the greatest counterfeiters in the world was driving Edgar crazy. Phony royal orders had been showing up with an official stamp of Figaro on it that looked so real even Edgar himself couldn't make out the difference.

Locke had always heard rumors about certain counterfeiters throughout his travels, but the whispers about the Wizard made him a legend of the underworld. Through weeks of investigating Locke had finally got him the meeting of a lifetime with the man himself. Using the alias Abner, Returner was summoned to a dark and run down café in Zozo. Only the bartender, two drunken customers and three monstrous goons in the Wizard's employment awaited Locke when he entered the bar.

Once he was called, the goon led Locke down a dark narrow hallway until he came to a rickety wooden door. Once inside, Locke could see a large fancy desk that could barely be made out in the dim candle light. There sitting in a fancy leather chair was the Wizard himself. It was nothing like the treasure hunter had expected.

The Wizard was a short, fat, and balding man in his early 40's with an obvious lack of hygiene.

"Mr. Abner here at your request," the goon introduced Locke.

"Ah… yes," the Wizard hissed out. "Please do sit down Mr. Abner, although to be quite proper I would have had to know your full name."

Locke sat down in a chair across from the desk. "Considering I have never been offered the proper etiquette of even knowing your first name, let's say I shall stay behind my announced identification while you stay behind yours."

The Wizard almost burst out with laughter. "You are quite a character Mr. Abner, I do say so indeed. I have heard so very little about you, mostly only in the last few weeks at word of your looking for me."

"Well I know only rumors and stories of the Wizard. They all deal with your work rather than personality traits and to be honest if I was worried about anything other than the results you can offer me I wouldn't have requested for yourself."

"Then let's get down to business."

Locke spun around in his chair to look back at the burly goon staring him down intently. "I prefer to do business personally and without any chance of… shall we say persuasion? If you'll notice I arrived alone."

The Wizard laughed again. "You are quite the wordsmith Mr. Abner. A man of high intelligence is such a rare occurrence in my business." The Wizard nodded to the goon who hesitated for a moment before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. "Now Mr. Abner, I believe you owe me a business proposal."

"I am looking for a counterfeiter." Locke spoke directly to the point.

"I am sorry then, for you have been misinformed. I am a printer and engraver."

"I'm not here for wedding invitations, but if you like to play semantics you can call yourself whatever you like as long as I get what I need.

"And what is that?"

"Replicas of the Royal Seal of Figaro."

The Wizard leaned back in his chair. His jovial smile disappeared, replaced with a sense of seriousness. "What makes you think I can help you? That is one of the most ancient and revered symbols in all the world. A man would be more than insane to try and get himself caught up in the power of the Figaros."

"Cut the backtracking, I've seen your work with the Figaros already thanks to our mutual friend Ziegfried," Locke shot back.

"What makes you say it was me?"

"Only the best of the best could have pulled off a job like that."

"You play on my vanity."

"All I worry about is your craftsmanship."

A rye smile returned to the counterfeiter's face. He opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a small metal plate, handing it over to Locke. When the treasure hunter looked it over, he found a small inverted seal of Figaro on the backside that was so flawless, it was as if it had come from the royal ring on Edgar's finger itself.

"It is my masterpiece," the Wizard laughed again. He reached into another drawer and pulled out a small bottle of liquor and two glasses, filling each one half way. "But what does a man like you want with a forgery like that?"

Locke took one of the glasses and lifted it in a toast to the Wizard, making sure the criminal drank first to be sure the liquor wasn't poisoned. "Three of my men have been rotting in Figaro's prison…"

"And you need to get them out?" the Wizard cut off Locke in midsentence. "Judging by how old the tattoo on your wrist is there, I'll say your boys have been stewing in the old castle's dungeon for quite some time."

Locke looked at the small tattoo on the inside of his wrist that was only revealed when he raised his class to toast. "You have quite the eye, but how do you know how long it has been?"

"A master printer has an eye for patterns and changes in symbols. That is the old detention system numbers that you've got on your arm there. The new system came into being when the old King Figaro met his end. Good riddens to him."  
"I must admit that all the rumors of your work seems to only fail in comparison of reality. So how soon can this job become itself a reality."

"Sorry Mr. Abner, but your boys will just have to wait awhile."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I've got another pressing job to complete first. I won't be able to get around to your request for another few months."

"Months? But my boys might die by then."

"Sorry, but those are the breaks."

"What is this other project? How much are they paying you?"

"Quite a large sum."

"I'll double it!"

"HA!" the Wizard laughed again. "Certainly you don't know who you're dealing with."

"A word of warning for yourself, you don't know who you're dealing with. A wise man would take the offer of double and enjoy their life in peace," Locke grinned back, downing the rest of his drink.

"A wise man would know that no man has the vast riches of the Empire, let alone enough to double their offer."

Locke spit out the liquor before he could even swallow it. The Empire? Hiring the Wizard? This was a worst case scenario. The Returner tried to calm himself down and slowly wiped the liquor away from his lips with his hand.

"A piece of advice to you Mr. Abner, don't try to outbid the Empire," The Wizard grinned at his customer's reaction. "It's best to wait your turn for my services rather than… rather than…"

"Rather than what?" Locke asked, but he didn't need the counterfeiter to speak to know the answer. The treasure hunter could feel a drop of liquor on his wrist running down his arm, leaving behind a black smudge from what used to be faked prison tattoo.

The Wizard had his eyes firmly on Locke's. "Get in here! This man's a fa…" With incredible speed, Locke was on his feet and swung the metal plate, hitting the counterfeiter on the side of the head, knocking him out instantly.

Locke could hear the 3 goons from the bar racing towards the room. Thinking quickly, the Returner grabbed the liquor bottle and hid on the wall next to the door. In an instant the three goons burst through the wooden door, only seeing the Wizard slumped at this desk.

"Boss! Boss!" Two of the goons raced to the other side of the desk making sure the Wizard was still alive. "Where's that Abner?"

Without saying a word, Locke stepped out from hiding and smashed the bottle over the third goon's head, knocking him out instantly. Before the other two could figure out what had happened, the Returner was racing down the hall and out of the bar. He hid the metal plate in his pocket, mentally reminding himself to never let Edgar talk him into a mission with fake tattoos ever again.


	25. The Phantom Train Alliance

-The Phantom Train Alliance-

Locke was never keen about following Jacques anywhere, especially into the dark woods. As much as Locke hated to admit it, Jacques always seemed to have some kind of inside information, the Returner just had to make sure his partner didn't stick a knife in his back during the adventure. Especially and adventure that Jacques had specifically talked Locke into when they crossed paths in Nikeah.

The real trouble for Locke started at sundown when he was about to complain that they had been wandering around the forest since early that morning.

"Are you sure you know where you're going Jacques?"

"Of course I do! I know this place like the back of my hand. It's not much farther now."

"I think you've got us going in circles."

"No I ain't. I told you, it's not much farther."

"Look, that's my footprints just ahead of us."

"Er… no it's not. It must be someone like yours. They says this forest has some kind of magic powers. It keeps people away leaving it for lots o' smugglers who are probably going through here lookin' for my treasure. Don't worry, I won't let them get… wait what's that?"

Locke stopped to listen. "I hear that too. Get down!"

The pair dove behind one of the bushes, hearing footsteps race closer and closer to them. A shadowy figure ran into the clearing and stopped for a moment to catch his breath, panting heavily.

"Lone Wolf?" Jacques called out.

"Jacques? Is that you?"

"Lone Wolf me ol' matey! What are you doing here?" Jacques emerged from his hiding place with a friendly smile. Locke also showed himself, but didn't seem nearly as happy to see the villain.

"Matey yourself Jacques. What are you doing out here with that crook?" Lone Wolf asked.

"Crook?" Locke questioned. "Last I saw you, you were being taken away by the fine guards from the Empire."

"Aye," Jacques agreed, "that's the last I heard of you as well. How'd you get out of their clutches?"

Lone Wolf put his hands on his knees taking in deep breathes to calm himself. "Good behavior. They really don't have room in their prisons for a man like me."

From a distance came the sound of barking dogs and a voice calling out, "I hear something up ahead! Hurry!"

Locke and Jacques both looked to Lone Wolf in anger. "Good behavior?"

"Okay, so maybe that's not the complete truth."

"You brought a whole corps of the emperor's soldiers here tracking you down?" Locke cursed the villain out.

"Well what the hell are you guys doing out here?" Lone Wolf tried to plead his case. "This forest is an outlaws hide out."

Jacques joined Locke in cursing out the newcomer, "yeah, but when outlaws hide out in here, they don't bring half a squadron from Vector with them."

Lone Wolf could hear the dogs coming closer to them. "No worries, I know a place to hide," the villain took off again at full sprint, with Locke and Jacques quickly behind him. While they weren't the original ones being hunted, both of them had prices on their heads and knew any kind of capture by Gestahl's guards would result in a lifetime of hard labor. Locke hated having to follow a bumbling idiot like Lone Wolf, but at the moment he didn't have any choice.

The three bobbed their way through trees, logs, and brush before finally coming to something Locke would never have guessed was deep in the woods: an old rusted locomotive. The train and passenger cars were at the end of an ancient set of railroad tracks that looked like they were something from centuries long gone by.

"What is this?" Locke asked.

"What does it look like?" Lone Wolf snapped back, "it's an abandoned train you idiot."

"I told you we'd find it Locke," Jacques bragged.

"What are you talking about?" Lone Wolf asked.

"This! The train!" Jacques grinned. "This is what we were looking for. Locke my boy, there's treasure to be had on this thing."

"What do you mean treasure to be had?" Lone Wolf shot back angrily. "This is my train! I found it fair and square. Anything on it belongs to me."

"What do you mean you own it? I don't see your name on it. I didn't know you had a deed to a train."

"Keep it down!" Locke tried to interrupt, but it was no use.

"I was the first to find it, so finders keepers!"

"Since when?"

"Since you would never have found it if it weren't for me."

"Hey… keep quiet!"

"Of course I'd have found it. What do you think Locke and I were here looking for?"

The sound of the approaching hunting dogs cut them off. "I hear something up ahead. Keep going straight."

"Damn it!" Locke muttered. "You two morons sure know how to bring trouble onto yourselves."

"Quick, get on the train!" Lone Wolf called out, sprinting ahead of the group and jumping onto one of the passenger cars. The other two quickly followed, grabbing hold of the railing and vaulting onto the platform of the train. Locke looked back to see the first of the Empire's soldiers coming out of the trees to within eyesight of the train. He was about to say something when he was cut off by the loud noise of a steam engine.

_Choo-choo!_

The train shook violently sending the three outlaws grabbing anything they could get a hold of to stay upright. A cloud of smoke appeared in the sky as the locomotive made another piecing noise before the train as a whole started to move. The Imperial guards stopped in awe as the machine began churning forward, leaving the chasing party behind. Locke held onto the railing tight, turning behind him to look at Lone Wolf, "You said this was you owned this thing?"

"Er… yes?"

"Then who's driving the train?"

Lone Wolf laughed as the train moved out of reach of the Imperial hunting party. "Who cares who's driving the train. Did you see the look on those soldiers? Good luck getting us now."

Jacques stood up, brushing the dirt from the train's platform off of him. "That's all fine and dandy, but I'm with Locke here. Who's driving the train?"

"There's only one way to find out. C'mon, let's head to the front," Lone Wolf called out with a childish-like hint of excitement. He ran to the door of the first passenger car and disappeared inside.

"Don't look at me," Locke protested his innocence, "you went on way more expeditions with him than I ever did."

"And none of them ever finished with a happy ending," Jacques grumbled. "We've got no other choice, let's follow him."

The pair walked to the door and entered into the car only to see Lone Wolf staring off in the distance, his face a mask completely pale with fright. "Lone Wolf… hey! Lone Wolf!" Jacques shook him on the shoulder. "What is it? What's got you so spooked?" Jacques laughed and turned to Locke, "he must think the Imperial guards are still after him. Hey… what are you pointing at?"

Locke didn't answer, he only pointed straight ahead of him at a mysterious white figure floating towards them. It resembled the shape of a man but didn't completely fit the description of anything they had ever seen before. The figure got brighter and brighter as it moved across the car towards them.

"Aaaahhhh!" Lone Wolf screamed finally coming to his senses. "I'm getting out of here!" He turned on his heels and took off, shoving the others out of the way and racing out of the car. Locke chased after him, running into the next car where he found Lone Wolf again with an even more horrified look on his face. When Locke looked up, he saw this car was filled with more of the ghostly figures. The pair quickly ran back outside, only to bump into Jacques who was chasing them.

"What are you doing?" Jacques asked in a panic. "That thing is coming this way!"

"Then don't go in there," Locke replied, "there's a whole lot more of them in there."

The trio looked both ways watching at the specters coming closer and closer to them from both directions. It was finally Locke who snapped back into action. "Well I'm not letting those things get to me. C'mon!" The treasure hunter grabbed onto a steel ladder that went up to the roof of the passenger car, with the two villains quickly at his heels.

Once Lone Wolf got to the roof, he looked behind him to see the specters now following them up the ladder. "They're coming up!"

Jacques started to panic. "Now what do we do?"

In an instant Locke looked around at the situation before making up his mind. Lone Wolf saw where the treasure hunter was looking and started to shake his head. "Oh no! No! That's not happening."

"You have any better ideas?" Locke shouted back at him.

"Whatever we're doing we've got to do it fast!" Jacques yelled.

Locke took a second to collect his wits, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. Feeling the motion of the train below him, the treasure hunter gave out a cry and began sprinting as fast as he could to the end of the roof before using all his might to leap through the air. Locke felt time slow down as he watched the open space between the cars below him. His feet flailed in the air until the finally touched down on the roof of the next passenger car. The only calculation Locke didn't get right was his own speed. Fear had caused him to run too fast. The treasure hunter was left with no other option than to keep sprinting and leap from the second roof on to the next before he saw a sky light on third roof top impeding his way. He tried to put on the brakes, but instead tripped over his own feet and landed flat on his face, eventually coming to a stop.

"Owww…" he muttered, standing up just in time to see Jacques and Lone Wolf leaping across the roof tops towards him.

"Look out!"

The two followers crashed into the treasure hunter, sending the three of them through the skylight and crashing down into the train car.

"Oof…"

"Ugh…" Lone Wolf grabbed his head in pain. "Whe…where are we?"

Locke jumped to his feet looking behind them for any of the specters, but there's weren't any in sight. "Do you think those things are following us?"

There was no answer.

"Hey, are you guys listening? I said do you think…" but when Locke turned around he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. Instead he saw Jacques and Lone Wolf standing over a fancy treasure chest, eyeing it up like little children.

"See Locke, I told you there was treasure. Ol' Jacques never lets you down."

"I wonder what's inside?" Lone Wolf sounded giddy.

Locke scolded the two of them. "Are you two serious? We've got to get out of here before those things come back this way." His words again went on deaf ears.

"Who do you think should open it?" Lone Wolf asked.

Jacques thought for a moment before putting on a friendly smile. "Well this is your train Lone Wolf, and we are your guests, so by all means, the honor should be yours."

Lone Wolf grinned for moment. "You're right, this is my train. I don't mind if I… wait a minute…"

"What's wrong?"

"You rotten scoundrel!"

"What are you talking about?"

Lone Wolf pointed to a symbol on the side of the chest."Look at the markings. It's booby trapped!"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is it's designed to unleash a monster to kill whoever opens the chest, thus leaving the treasure for the second person who happens to be left."

"Wait… what?" Locke interjected himself into the conversation. "You… you rotten scoundrel Jacques! That's why you convinced me to come along. You weren't doing this for a partnership! You needed me to open the chest for you!"

"Me? Nooo… why Locke, why would you ever think of something like that? Not your good ol' friend Jacques!"

"So then which one of us is going to open it?" Lone Wolf asked impatiently.

"Hey! What are you three doing here?" an unfamiliar voice boomed out.

"Who said that?" Lone Wolf looked around.

Locke felt a cold chill go through the train car when from out of nowhere a man in a fancy tuxedo appeared. "I did."

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Locke backed away.

"I am Impressio and you are on my train."

"Your train?" Jacques asked.

Locke looked over Impressio, "Where is this train going?"

"Going? Why, to the other side of course. This is the Phantom Train."

"Ph… ph… ph… Phantom Train?"

"Waaaaaah… I don't want to go to the other side," Lone Wolf cried.

"How do we get off this thing?" Locke asked.

Impressio looked over the three of them in thought. "Well you could try to stop the locomotive itself, although I really wouldn't recommend it."

"_Oooooooo…_" a noise came from outside the car. The specters were back!

Locke raced to the window of the moving train and looked outside. Trees were flying by at rapid speed, with only a small clearing up ahead before the train crossed a lake over a bridge. "No time for stopping the train, we've only got one option."

"What's that?" Jacques asked.

"Once we clear those trees, we've got to jump."

"Are you crazy?"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The noise of the specters pounding on the car door was ear shattering.

"Don't have any choice," Locke opened the window as far as he could which was just enough for a man to squeeze out of. "On three… one, two, threeeeeee…"

For the second time in minutes Locke threw himself out into the mercy of the world. He was brought back into harsh reality with a splash and the bitter cold temperature of the lake. He swam to the surface seeing the Lone Wolf right behind him leaping from the window. Jacques was next, but stopped himself at the last moment.

"What are you doing?" Locke yelled out to him. "Jump!"  
"Not without the treasure!" the thief yelled back. Jacques turned back to grab the treasure chest but by then it was already too late. The door to the train car burst open and was instantly filled with the eerie bright lights of the specters. "Wait… wait… what's happening… get away…. AAAAHHHHHH!…"

Locke and Lone Wolf watched as the train, and Jacques' screams, disappeared into the night. The two of them floated in the lake for a few moments before Lone Wolf broke the awkward silence. "Good riddance to him. Jacques was never anything but trouble." With that the villain swam towards the shore with Locke right behind him.

"Wooo…" Locke breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you think those things were?"

"I don't know," Lone Wolf replied, "but thank the goddess we're in the clear…"

"Wait…" Locke put a finger to his lips, "do you hear that?"

It was the sound of dogs barking, followed by a call from someone who could only be an Imperial guard. "Hey! I hear them over in the lake!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Lone Wolf cursed. Falling back into his selfish ways, the villain shoved Locke back into the lake with a splash and took off into the woods.

"Hey! I see one on the run!" the guards called out, "get him!"

Locke popped up to the surface, took a deep breath, and went back underwater to hide. Holding his breath as long as he could, he finally resurfaced no longer hearing the guards and figured they were long gone chasing after Lone Wolf. Locke flopped onto the shore, taking a much needed rest. The stillness of the dark forest was comforting for the moment… until he picked up the faintest sound of a train whistle off in the distance. The treasure hunter jumped to his feet and sprinted as fast as he could out of the woods.


	26. The Zozo Gang

_Author's Note: Another story dedicated to Valkyrie Celes by fulfilling her requests… even if it takes a couple of years to get to it._

-The Zozo Job-

"Well, well, well… look who we have here. If it isn't the esteemed Locke Cole."

"Dadaluma," Locke growled, "I'm sure the pleasure is all yours."

Dadaluma laughed at the prisoner standing in front of him. Locke was in a world of trouble after getting captured by one of the crime boss's goons while sneaking around Zozo and brought to Dadaluma's headquarters on the 14th floor of the west tower. It was a crapped little room with a window overlooking the city and only one door to escape from that was currently being guarded by 4 henchman.

"Make sure you lock that door Petey," Dadaluma ordered, making sure there was no way for his prisoner to escape. "Now Locke, as you surely must know Zozo is my town and it would make me a terrible host if I didn't welcome you properly to my home."

"You did a fine job of inviting all of our friends to the party," Locke replied, "Petey, Marty, Tiny, why it's your entire crew here just for little ol' me?"

"I've heard some stories about your legendary escapes Locke," Dadaluma said, "that's why I'm not taking any chances with you on this one. Besides, a number of these boys still owe you a couple of black eyes for the last time you visited my fine city."

"Just give me one swing at 'im," Petey began to flex his knuckles in preparation.

"Have you been pretending to teach them martial arts again?" Locke couldn't help but start to chuckle. "Did Dadaluma here ever tell you boys about the time he studied under the legendary master Duncan? How long was it before he kicked you out? Was it 9 days or did you even make it a week? I bet you-"

Dadaluma threw a vicious right hook that caught Locke square on the jaw and sent him tumbling to the ground. "Shut up you petty little thief. You will only speak when spoken to. Now… where is Jacques?" Locke stayed on the ground and rubbed his jaw feeling it swell up. Dadaluma sent a swift kick into Locke's side, knocking the wind out of him. "Answer me!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were directing that question at me," the treasure hunter said.

Dadaluma grabbed Locke by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, "where is Jacques?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"I said I don't know!"

That answer didn't please the crime boss, and he tossed Locke across the room. "I know that the two of you are up to something."

Locke spit out a small trail of blood that had opened in his mouth and tried to regain his breath. "Why would I ever want to work with that slim ball?"

"Last I heard the two of you had a rather successful expedition."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Jacques said so himself. You know he could never keep his mouth shut."

Locke cursed the bandit under his breath. "No, he never could."

"And he ran his mouth off about some sort of precious gem that the two of you discovered."

"Look at me. If I had seen anything from that find do you think I'd still be in rags running around this crap hole?"

"So you admit the two of you found something."

"Yeah, and that slim ball stabbed me in the back and ran off with it. Don't kid yourself into thinking I'd ever want to work with him again."

Dadaluma thought for a moment, going over all the details in his head. "There's just one thing I can't get over."

"What's that?" Locke stood back up, holding his side gingerly.

"The timing of it all. The only chance the two of you had to run off would have been right before the chocobo trail heist. That means he didn't have enough time to race off to Jidoor to sell the thing, so he must have stashed it somewhere here."

"You don't think he could have hid it just for a moment and then sold it off later?" Locke asked.

"You know Jacques, he's too stupid. If he had that kind of cash he would have gone off and bought something fancy. Plus he never missed an opportunity to run his mouth off about how great he was. After a drink or two, he would have been gushing over a payday like that."

"That does sound like Jacques."

"So it must still be stashed here somewhere," Dadaluma flashed Locke a wicked smile, "which brings me back to you and why I find you snooping around in my city?"

"Sight seeing."

"I don't like people snooping around my city," Dadaluma shouted, "especially when they are looking for a treasure that rightfully belongs to me."

"Treasure? What treasure would I be after? I've been looking everywhere for a gift shop to get one of those snowglobes for a friend back home. You know where you shake it up and—"

Petey stepped up and fired a punch right into Locke's stomach again, sending the treasure hunter back down to his knees. Dadaluma let out another villainous laugh as he watched Locke crawl over to the window trying to get some fresh air. "Oh Locke, Locke, Locke. You know what you're problem is? You always think that you're way too smart for yourself and it always gets you into trouble."

Locke looked out the window for a moment, and through the drop of rain saw what he had been waiting for. "You know Dadaluma," the Returner was able to muster up a laugh of his own. He pulled himself to his feet and methodically walked to the middle of the room in five long paces. "You're problem is that you were never able to think outside the box. Well, that and you don't sell any snowglobes."

"What's your obsession with snowglobes?"

"Didn't I already tell you it was for a friend back home? Now if you'll excuse me, it looks like my ride is here." With a mischievous smile of his own, Locke pulled out a handful of smoke bombs and before anyone could register what was happening, the treasure hunter took a deep breath and slammed the bombs to the ground in a blaze of blinding white clouds. The goons all fell to their knees coughing, their lungs being robbed of fresh air. Locke raced towards the window, recounting the five steps from where he was to the window in the blinding smoke before launching himself off the windowsill and out into the rainy city sky. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the Returner flew through the air, seeing County waiting for him in the window of the east tower. But just when he was about to make it, gravity started to pull him down. The beating from Dadaluma had robbed Locke of his full physical abilities and he was going to come up just short.

County reacted quickly and leaned out as far as she could. At the last moment she grabbed a hold of Locke's wrist, clinging on to him tightly as he crashed into the wall of the building. "Damn it Locke!" she cursed, "No more pies for you. You can't jump as far, and you're getting too damn heavy to pull up."

Locke took a moment to collect himself, realizing how close he had come to meeting his end, before he scampered up the wall with County's help and pulled himself into the room. "Did you get it?"

County's face melted from worried mother to excited child. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the most flawless blue gem that Locke had ever seen. "Do you mean this?"

Locke couldn't help but wrap her up in a bear hug. "So the plan went okay?"

"Okay? With all of Dadaluma's goons keeping an eye on you I had the full run of the city to myself. I found those clock safes of Jacques without a problem… watch out!"

Locke turned around to see one of the goons leaping from the window and flying across the sky. On instincts more than anything else, Locke slammed the window shutters tight. The goon screamed in panic as his body smashed into the closed shutters and plummeted to the city streets below.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here fast," County urged.

"No need."

"What do you mean?"

Locke reached into his pocket and pulled out a treasure of his own: the key to the door from the other tower. "I picked it off of Petey over there while he was throwing me a right haymaker. I doubt those boys'll find a way out of there for quite some time."

County laughed and patted her partner on the shoulder, "I didn't teach you to be the world's greatest thief for nothing."

"You were also the one who taught me to make sure people correctly called you a treasure hunter."

"Semantics my dear Locke, semantics."


	27. The Moogle Hostage Crisis

-The Moogle Hostage Crisis-

"Come on County," Locke kept looking over his shoulder for the guards that were hot on their heels, "hurry up."

"I'm going! I'm going!" County was running her hands across the rock wall in front of them, fiddling in every crack of the wall.

"I thought you said you knew where the entrance was."

"I do! Will you calm down?"

"Calm down? There's a posse of guards after us that will get here any minute!"

"Reminding me isn't going to make anything go faster. It's somewhere around…" _CLICK._ "There!"

The rock wall in front of them started to move aside as the secret opening into the Narshe mines appeared, just as County had said.

"After you," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"About damn time," Locke replied. The two treasure hunters raced into the mine where County pulled on another switch inside that closed the secret door behind them. Locke looked around his surroundings at the old tunnel dimly lit by the electric lights along the walls. "Where are we?"

"It's the oldest mine in Narshe," County went back to the wall to make sure the door was securely closed and they were securely safe. "They dug through here decades ago, but the townsfolk didn't like how it looked ascetically so they built this trap door to cover it up and I'm the only one who knows this place now," she gave Locke a wink before starting to head down the tunnel. "I wouldn't worry about those imperial guards out there. They'll never find us in here. C'mon, let's go."

Locke followed County down the mine through numerous twists and turns in the tunnel. "Does this thing open up somewhere in the city? We're incredibly late to meet up with Arvis. I don't want that old man to start worrying, it might give him a heart attack."

"Hey, remember which one of us is from this town. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Remember which one of us got a posse of guards on our tail so we had to duck into these mines."

"Remember which one of us is on Gestahl's personal 10 most wanted list."

"Remember which one of us… wait…" Locke put his finger up to his mouth.

"What is it?"

"Shh… I hear something up ahead. Some kind of commotion."

County paused for a moment. "You're right, I hear it too."

"I thought you said no one knew these mines except you."

"I thought I did too," she thought for a moment, "let's check it out." The pair of treasure hunters quietly started to move their way farther down the mine. When they came to an intersection between tunnels County pointed at her eyes and then around the corner, passing hand signals to Locke she was going to scout what was ahead. She took a silent deep breath before poking her head around the corner. When she turned back around Locke could see her eyes widen.

"What?" he mouthed silently.

"You aren't going to believe this, it's…"

"KUPO! KUPO! KU-KU-PO-KU-PO-PO!"

"…moogles," County finished.

"Moogles?"

"Shut yer yaps!" a familiar voice called out angrily around the corner in the same direction where the moogle cries were coming from.

"Moogles and Ziegfried," County corrected herself.

"You're joking me," Locke couldn't help but sigh. "What the hell is that disaster doing here?"

"Hey! Who's there?" Ziegfried called out hearing voices echo from down the mine. "Come on out and show yourself! I know you're there!"

Locke and County shared a look and a nod before the Returner replied. "Ziegfried! Is that how you talk to an old friend?"

"Locke?" Ziegfried sounded surprised.

"Of course it's me, who were you… expecting?" Locke turned the corner and finally saw what County wouldn't believe. Ziegfried stood in the middle of the tunnel surrounded by the little white moogles who were armed with all kinds of knives and maces. The villain meanwhile had a moogle tightly wrapped in his left arm with his right arm holding a knife to his hostage's neck. "Oh Ziegfried, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Just a little misunderstanding."

Locke thought about how awful of a liar Ziegfried was. "What are you even doing down here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, but by my guess you're after my esper treasure."

"Esper treasure?" Locke looked confused. "Wait… you mean that ridiculous rumor about the frozen esper in the mines? You can't be serious! You know there are no such things as espers any more. They've been gone for centuries, even the frozen ones."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Ziegfried replied. "Of course there's no frozen espers here. But where they're stories of espers, there is probably esper treasure and I'm here to find my share."

"So what's with the hostage situation here?" Locke asked with an air of distrust.

"What this?" Ziegfried motioned to the moogle in his arm that sent off the rest of the moogles into 'Kupo' cries as they swung their knives threateningly. "Like I said, just a little misunderstanding. I figured these little guys could help me find some of this treasure. Then one thing lead to another and… well you know how it goes."

"With you, I know it normally goes you probably thought these moogles were hording this treasure so you tried to rob them of what they have. I mean they certainly look like pushovers, but I guess you found out the hard way."

Ziegfried growled hearing the real story getting thrown in his face. "Look, are you here to help or make jokes?"

"Me? I'm here…"

_Clank!_

"What was that?" Ziegfried asked.

County, still hidden around the corner had found one of the stem pipes running through the mines and began slapping it with the flat part of her knife to make a racket of a noise that Locke and Ziegfried could hear.

"Er… uhm… what was what?" Locke tried to play it off.

"Oh no Locke, not this time. What's that noise?"

"I don't know?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"Okay… so I might have been trying to escape a corp of Kefka's guards and thought I had them ditched…"

"WHAT?" Ziegfried burst out. "How could you bring a whole corp…"

"I didn't know I'd run into your mess down here," Locke cut him off. "Besides, I thought I tossed them from my trail. They must have heard the commotion with your moogle friends here." Locke looked over his shoulder down the mine walking over to Ziegfried slowly as to not upset the tribe of moogles still holding all sorts of weapons. "There's no point in bickering over anything now, we've got to work together to get out of this thing."

"Alright," the villain agreed, feeling better with having another human by his side against the moogles. "Let's slowly start to back away farther down this mine but with a little pace so…"

Suddenly all the lights in the mine went out.

"Hey, what the…"

_CLANG!_

"KUPO!"

Then just as suddenly as they went out, the lights returned to show the scene of what went on in the darkness. Ziegfried lay out cold on the ground with a large welt on the back of his head. Locke stood over him with the handle of his knife in attack position. The moogle hostage was safe and on the ground, kicking the unconscious form of the villain with his little feet in the face numerous times.

"KUPO! KUPO! KUPO!"

County came running around the corner to check on the scene. "Everything okay over here?"

"Okay?" Locke put his knife away with a twirl. "Who taught you about signaling? It's supposed to be 30 seconds before you shut off the lights, you only gave me 25! I barely had time to get there."

"What do you mean 30? It's always been 25," County argued back.

"Since never! 25 is way too short."

"Maybe I should have left you to deal with the lights since I could get the job done in 25," County laughed. "Although it looks like you've made yourself some friends."

The tribe of moogles had put away their weapons and couple of them jumped to Locke and hugged his legs with a chorus of joyful 'Kupos.'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Locke replied sarcastically.

"Ha Ha. Oh give them a break. The miners love these guys, they're incredibly loyal. You never know, maybe one day you'll be in trouble and they'll come save you."

"Ugh… nothing against these guys, but personally I'm hoping to never find myself in a situation in these mines where I need their help," Locke looked down at the knocked out Ziegfried. "What should we do with him?"

"Leave him here and let the moogles take care of him," County answered.

"Good enough for me. C'mon, we're late getting to Arvis and I don't want that old man to start worrying, it might give him a heart attack."


	28. Bad Deals

-Bad Deals-

All Arvis could do was shake his head in disgust across the tavern at the mess Locke was making for himself. The treasure hunter reassured Arvis that as long as everything went according to plan the old man had no reason to worry. Locke, under his false name Abner, had gotten in touch with three Imperial soldiers who failed miserably at trying to pass for ordinary citizens. They had a fabled treasure map and were in need of a treasure hunter to help them get it. Abner just so happened to be more than willing for a sit-down.

Arvis stayed across the tavern where they were to meet and kept an eye on the situation. He instantly knew things were bad when he first laid eyes on the friends Abner had made. One of them was the largest brute of a man Arvis had ever seen, and while his two companions weren't nearly that size, they both could give Locke a run for his money should anything unfortunate happen. And that didn't take long.

"Let me take a look at this map of yours," Locke reached out for a rolled up scroll in one of the smaller soldier's hands.

"Not so fast!"

"Aww, c'mon!" Locke pleaded. "You can't honestly think I'd go cave diving with you after glory and riches on just your promise. I need some kind of reassurance."

"The only reassurance you'll be getting is my word that if we find this it'll make us rich as kings."

"That's not exactly good business for me. I'm just supposed to trust you like that?"

"How am I to trust you that if I show you the map, you don't run off and find the treasure yourself?" the leader sneered.

"Then give me at least some kind of information to go off of," Locke pleaded again. Arvis thought he seemed too anxious. "What are we looking for? Something ancient from Doma? Maybe the southern continent?" Locke paused for a moment before adding with extra emphasis, "or is it close to an ancient Figaroan treasure?"

The last statement caused a stir from the other two soldiers. The leader tried to hide his surprise. "What makes you say anything like that?"

"Oh…" Locke leaned back in his chair and pretended to ponder for a moment. "Simple deduction. If you were really looking for a treasure hunter you'd be in either Nikeah or Jidoor where they like to hang out, but you picked Narshe to meet up with me. And you appear to be in quite the hurry to get this expedition underway which means you'd only come to our fine little snowy home because of its geography to the riches of Figaro. Oh sure there is Kholingen, but ever since the Empire's massacre there the people have been a little jumpy about strangers so that wouldn't work. Granted there's South Figaro as well, but with all the rumors about Ghestahl's spies hanging around there…" Locke paused again for a moment, sure this last statement would leave his business partners uncomfortable, "well it's not exactly the best of places to be doing secretive dealings like this. Nope, Narshe it has to be, and judging by the sudden fidgeting of your two colleagues here I'll go out on a limb and say I've hit the proverbial nail right on the head."

"My, my," the leader applauded, "this one is quite the quick thinker. To be honest I had you pegged a number of rungs farther down on the brain scale."

"Now that you know who you are dealing with, how about we get back down to business. As I've played out your game this far, you might as well get on with showing me the map."

"Ah… see that's where we differ Mr. Abner," the captain scolded him again. "Now knowing your deductive abilities, it gives me even more reason to keep you away from eyeing what I've got in my possession." The leader waved the rolled up map in front of Locke so he could see it, but far enough away where he couldn't snatch it. "A mind like that would be able to gather all the information instantly from what I've got and leave us behind in the dust. We need a treasure hunter to help us get to where we need to go, but he doesn't need to know the directions precisely."

"So it appears we're at an impasse."

"It appears so Mr. Abner."

Locke burst out laughing. "Then there's only one way we can settle this. Barkeep! Cards!"

The leader looked oddly to Locke, "what are you up to now?"

"It's simple, since neither of us trust each other the only way this can be solved is with trusting a game known for its mistrust… that is unless you don't trust me enough to play. If that's the case, then I say good day sir, I've got business elsewhe…"

"No, no… please do stay seated. Continue with your proposition."

The bartender came around with a fresh deck of cards, dropping them on the table in front of Locke. Instantly the treasure hunter began shuffling with great speed and skill. "The game is Poor Man's Baccarat."

"I'm afraid I don't know that one."

"It's rather simple. The goal is to get to nine. Number cards are worth their value, aces are one, face cards are zero. We each get two cards to start. Then you can get up to three more of the player's choice. Add up all the values and take the final digit. The closest to nine is the winner. That way it's a game of wits than luck so the only person for you to be trusting is yourself. Do you think you're closer to nine than I am?"

"The game sounds simple enough," the leader replied, "but it's the concept I don't understand. How will this childish contest solve our problems."

Locke dropped a leather pouch on the middle of the table that rang out across the tavern with a heavy thunk. "1000 GP. All nice and tidy in a simple pouch. That's my wager, you put up the map. I win, I get the goods and am off to find the treasure myself that you are so sure I'm going to steal from you anyways. You win, I'm much poorer quite a pretty penny and the only way I'm getting that back is finding this treasure of yours. Thus I am basically in your debt. You keep the map and my only saving grace is getting the glory with you and your friends here."

"Hmm… that does sound quite reasonable," the leader thought out loud.

"I don't like it," the other shorter soldier finally spoke up.

"But it's not your decision to make," the leader showed his rank and took out the rolled up map, dropping it on the table next to the pouch. "Mr. Abner, you have a deal."

"Spendid! Let the game begin." Locke took a large gulp of the drink nearby and dealt two cards across the table and two cards to himself. The treasure hunter peeked under his cards and liked what he saw. A six and a three. Nine already. But there's more to the game than just getting a nine.

"Well Mr. Abner, I believe the honor is yours."

"It certainly is and I shall take a card for myself." The Returner pulled a card from the deck and peeked under it, showing a jack. Still on nine. "And for youself?"

The leader thought hard for a moment, tapping his cheek to try and show off how much he was playing the game out in his head. It was a terrible bluff. "I'll see you and take another card myself."

Locke obliged and dealt a card face-down across the table. Without hesitation he pulled a second card for himself. This time a king. Still at nine.

The leader took a deep breath and tried to show the anguish in his face. After what seemed like an eternity he gave a defeated look and called for another card. Locke took another one from the deck and went to pass it over when the massive brut caught his wrist.

"This man's a cheat," he boomed out across the tavern.

Locke gulped. "Wh… what do you mean a cheat?"

"He's dealing from the bottom of the deck. I watched him on that last deal."

"Is this true?" the leader looked harshly at Locke.

"No! Absolutly not! Why, I feel humiliated that you would even accuse me of such a rapscallion way of…"

"Check his cards," the leader ordered.

The brute kept a firm grasp on Locke's wrist and turned over his cards. "He started with a nine and then dealt himself two face cards."

"Well, well…" the leader said. "Boris, show the esteemed Mr. Abner what we think of liars and cheats."

"With pleasure," the brute grunted. He grabbed Locke at the throat, lifting him high into the air before finally slamming him down onto the table so hard that it cracked in half and sent the treasure hunter tumbling to the floor.

The leader grabbed the map and the pouch of gold, pocketing both before taunting the injured Locke. "Consider our business arrangements untied. Good day Mr. Abner," and with that the trio stormed out of the tavern.

Arvis made sure the soldiers were well gone before rushing over to check on Locke. The last thing he was expecting was for the treasure hunter to be laughing mischievously in between coughing up a few spots of blood. "What the hell was that all about?" Arvis scolded him. "You were supposed to stick to the plan."

"Had to… ugh… had to change it on the fly."

"What am I supposed to tell Edger when I…"

"Oh there's no need to tell him anything. The map's a phony."

"What?"

"It's a fake. How much more clearer can I be?"

"How do you know that? You never got a look at it."

"Didn't need to. I could read the inscription on the outside when he was waving it in front of me. It's in an ancient written code older than traditional Figaroan. At least that's what it's supposed to be, but it's got all the marks of a fake. Some of the words are in a medival Doman style and still others from something that looks like the work of the Magi. Our friend the Wizard would have fainted at the shotty work with this one."

"How do you know this?"

"What do you think I do all those nights at the Figaro library?"

"But if there's no treasure then why try to cheat for the map?"

"Once I saw it was a fake I had to get out of the deal somehow, but man are those guys not cut out for this job. The only way I could have been more obviously dealing from the bottom of the deck was if I was shouting it out at them. Took six deals before someone caught on." Locke finally gave Arvis a broad smile and tried to sit up.

"And the 1,000 GP?"

"Ha! That thing probably only had 50 in it at most. I'll write it up as an expense report."

"You still left this old man worried sick. You deserve to be put through a table for doing that to me."

"Oh just help me up and buy me a drink."


	29. The Spykiller

-The Spykiller-

Locke nervously waited in the empty room on the bottom floor of the café in South Figaro. He sat behind a small round table with a glass of wine in his hand. The rest of the bottle and a second empty glass were on the table waiting for the occupant of the empty chair across from the Returner. Locke could hear a set of loud footsteps coming down the stairs meaning his guest was alone. An instant later the door swung open and in walked Tyrian.

He was almost exactly as how Locke imagined him. While not the tallest or strongest man, Kefka's hand picked second in command showed off the glint of brutality in his eye which made him a rising star in Vector. His immense successes running the Imperial espionage division had given him the name of "the Spykiller" around the Returners circles, a title Tyrian found most delightful.

Tyrian grinned maliciously at Locke and sat down in the empty seat. He took the open bottle of wine and poured into the empty glass half way to the top. He slowly took a long sip, allowing himself more time to eye Locke up. "I am a very busy man Mr. Darius, and one who likes to cut through worthless chit chat to get straight down to the point. I was told you had information with which you wish to be selling."

Locke, who had given the name of Darius in setting up the meeting, took a much shorter sip of his own glass before putting it back on the table. "That all depends if you have the money."

"That all depends if your information is worth anything. One doesn't get rich handing out purses of gold to anyone who comes through with a story."

"What do you know about a certain rebel group that might be hiding out in the Narshe area?"

Tyrian gave a slight villainous laugh. "You mean the Returners? They are nothing to fear. We shall soon have their leaders strung up despite whatever you may tell me. This has clearly been a waste of my time, good day to you sir…"

"Wait!"

"Yes? You have something else."

"What if I told you that the Narshe group is really just a front. The main forces are out by Doma."

"And how much are you expecting me to pay for this type of information?"

Locke paused for a moment before finally answering, "25,000 GP."

"HA!" Tyrian couldn't help but burst out sarcastically. "You really are delusional aren't you?"

"You're the ones looking for the names. I've got them and can show you where outside Doma they are."

"Just a moment ago you were trying to tell me they were plotting in Narshe. Now I'm supposed to give you 25,000 GP to change your story? We're done here."

"No wait! You don't know that for sure."

"Mr. Darius, let me give you some information of what I'm sure about," Tyrian said as he grabbed the bottle and refilled his glass. "For starters I'm sure that you are not Mr. Darius. In fact I know exactly who you are." Locke choked up for a moment in panic. Tyrian noticed and decided to lay out his cards, "You have made quite a name for yourself Abner."

The Returner had to pull off the greatest acting job in history to look so entirely frightened without showing any kind of sudden relief. Tyrian took another sip saying, "I know about some of your work. What you did to the Wizard in Zozo has almost become something of legend. Of course legends usually far outgrow the truth of the story, but still robbing him of the Figaro seal has earned you a lot of clout and my guess is a lot of money."

"What of it?" Locke played it off.

"Oh plenty. You did sell it for a hefty sum correct?"

"Yeah, so what."

"So if you came into that kind of cash which I'm sure his Royal Edgar, or someone even richer on the black market would be offering up, you wouldn't have any need to be demanding 25,000 GP from me. You'd be living a life of luxury already. But no, you come to me with demands and information you want to sell about the Returners. That can mean only one thing."

"And what is that?" Locke snapped back.

"Conrad."

Locke hesitated for a moment. It was all Tyrian needed. "I can see it on your face. So how long have you been spying for the Returners? Ah… no answer, that means we're on the right track. Let me lay out your story then and you see if there's anything I've left out. Someone who steals from the Wizard while they should be working for their employer is more in it for money rather than moral reasons. You aren't a crusader by any means, but you certainly are a man who would loan himself out to the highest bidder. Our dear friends the Returners could use a man like you, but a mercenary like you isn't prepared to die for them. Then came the story of Conrad…"

Locke tried as best he could not to stare daggers at the man sitting across from him.

"Now there was a Returners spy with all kinds of rebellious zeal. He would certainly have died for his cause, or should I say he did die for his cause. I'm sure he never would have imagined how excruciatingly painful we made it for him. But a message had to be sent out and I had just been itching to practice my new torture techniques. To be honest, I haven't had that much fun since we stormed into Kohlingen." Tyrian began to laugh again, enjoying the bragging of his own work. He took another sip of the wine before beginning again. "Quite the way for someone so young to go. But with you sitting here before me, that clearly shows it was all worth it. You're a smart man with no intentions to die in such a horrible way like that. So here you are, trying to save your own skin by selling out these rebels which you have no attachment too. Ahh… once again your silence screams how right I am."

Locke hesitated again before speaking. "So do you want the information or not? My price is still the same."

Tyrian jumped to his feet with a grin, "I have already told you, we will have their leaders strung up within weeks without your help."

"Well let me give you some information that I am sure of."

"And what's that?"

"I poisoned the wine."

For the first time in the meeting Tyrian's face dropped to a vicious scowl. "What did you just say?"

"I said I poisoned the wine, and only I have the antidote."

"But you drank it as well."

"Oh that's easy. Pour some out for myself first, then drop the poison into the rest of the bottle and watch the target do the job for you. You are developed quite the reputation yourself. A legend you might say from what you did to poor Conrad. You think I would just waltz in here without some kind of backup plan?"

"You lie."

"Are you willing to take that risk?"

In a flash Tyrian had his sword at Locke's throat. "Give me the antidote."

"Let's talk price first. Say… 25,000?"

"Say I slice your head from your shoulders and take the antidote from your corpse?"

"You'll find three vials on me. Two more are poisons and only one your life saver leaving the odds of you walking out of here alive lower than I'd expect a man like yourself to feel comfortable with." Tyrian glared at Locke with all matter of hatred. Now it was Locke's turn to smile villainously at him. "I'd make a decision soon before the poison runs its course."

Tyrian scowled again and then laid down his sword. "Enjoy your victory while you can, but you know the horrosr you have just caused for yourself. I will personally see that you meet a fate worse than Conrad's."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough talk. Give me the goods."

Tyrian reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet red purse, tossing it onto the table with a loud clinking noise. "That doesn't look like the agreed amount," Locke noted.

"6,000 is the most you'll find me carrying in person. But if the greedy Mr. Abner would be so kind as to follow me to my lodgings in the city I can get him the rest."

Locke thought it over a moment and grabbed the purse. "Works for me, here's my end of the deal," he said handing out a small vial with a clear liquid inside. Tyrian snatched it from Locke's hand and hastily downed the vial's contents. "Now about my money," Locke asked.

Tyrian picked up his sword again and had it back at Locke's neck. "You get no more! You try to out play me? The Spykiller? HA! This is what happens to people as stupid as yourself who… who… aaaack…" Suddenly Tyrian dropped the sword and reached for his throat gasping for air. Panic exploded in his eyes. The color of his face started turning a disgusting shade of blue.

"Actually there is something else of vital information you should know," Locke said picking up the sword and tossing it to the other side of the room. "I didn't have a chance to poison the wine. You got here too soon. What you thought was the antidote was really the poison itself."

The brutality in Tyrian's eyes completely vanished, replaced with pain and helplessness. Locke leaned in close and stared right at him. "This is for Conrad."

Tyrian took one final wheeze and then flopped to the floor dead. Locke picked up the purse and stuffed it in his pocket. He had to get back and make his report to Edgar that the job was finished.


End file.
